


Strawberry (Arm) Candy

by kurokonekokilled



Category: Bleach
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Boyfriend Sharing, Clothed Male Unclothed Male, Cockwarming, D/s themes, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Gang/Mafia AU, Guns, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mentions of Necrophilia, Murder, Nonviolent rape, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Soft Ichigo, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Weddings, blowobs, ex-prostitute Ichigo, hitman Nnoitra, noncon, soft Nnoitra, they get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 44,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokonekokilled/pseuds/kurokonekokilled
Summary: Mafia/gang AU. Nnoitra spots Ichigo on a street corner one night, and after sampling the product, offers to buy him off his pimp. Ichigo leaps at the offer and falls into a life at Nnoitra's side, the pair quickly falling for each other. Unfortunately, Nnoitra isn't the only one who can see Ichigo's beauty, nor is he the only one who wants him.Aizen decides to offer a helping hand to the pretty redhead, but what will happen when Ichigo decides he doesn't want to take it?





	1. Coming Home With Something Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo literally says three words in this entire chapter, it's nothing but porn.

“Ooh what have we got here, Nnoitra?” one of the men gathered around the table called out through the haze of smoke.

All eyes turned to the pair as the door swung shut behind Ichigo. He felt a blush rising on his cheeks as he took in his surroundings. Four men sat around a table playing poker, three more scattered around the room. One sat off to the side with a girl in his lap, typing into a laptop, one was sprawled out on the couch napping, and one was at the coffee table, scribbling what looked like equations in a notebook.

Nnoitra squeezed the hand on his waist momentarily, leering down at him before answering.

“New toy, found him on the corner a few days ago and offered him an out,” the tall man explained. “Couldn't resist my charms, could you, Strawberry?”

That flush burned through his cheeks again as he looked up into the man’s one lavender gray eye. He averted his gaze and snuggled closer into the body he was being held against. His arms were wrapped around skinny hips, fingers playing with the belt loops on Nnoitra’s jeans.

He felt the rumble of laughter in the man’s chest at his actions.

“Cute little thing, ain't he?” Nnoitra gloated. His hand slipped off Ichigo’s trim waist and slipped down to grip his ass harshly.

Ichigo couldn't hold in a gasp, biting his lip as he arched into that hand and whined.

“Hell yeah, he is,” one of the men answered.

Ichigo didn't see who it was, his eyes closed and his head buried in Nnoitra's chest as he tried to will down his erection. He'd been being teased and groped for the last half hour on the drive here, and it was honestly torture.

Nnoitra never seemed to have to work very much to get him achingly hard anyway, even when he was working. What the man said had been true; he had spotted Ichigo working the corner and had decided to buy him for the night. He'd then proceeded to fuck the boy’s brains out so many times that he couldn't remember if he'd even had any in the first place.

When he’d asked if Ichigo wanted to get out, have a steady home and not worry about money, he'd immediately agreed. When he'd told him the condition was that he let Nnoitra fuck him senseless whenever he wanted, he'd practically begged.

Now, six days later, he'd packed up all of his meager belongings, and was standing in the doorway of his new home. Of course, he knew who Nnoitra was; no one in the underground didn't know the faces of all the Espada. But even being indebted to the most feared gang on the coast was better than what he'd been doing. So, he inhaled Nnoitra’s scent and let himself relax.

“Why don't you bring his pretty little ass on over here, Nnoi,” a gruff voice called.

Ichigo looked over and finally took stock of the four men leering at him. The one who'd just spoken was nothing but massive, bulging muscles and glinting, beady eyes. Beside him was a dark skinned man surrounded by empty bottles and cans, currently taking a pull out of a bottle of Jack. At the other end was a strikingly handsome blue haired man with a chiseled jaw and a snarky smirk on his face. The other man had his back to Ichigo, but as he turned his head, Ichigo could see a flash of dark hair framing deep blue eyes and pale skin before he turned again.

The other three still weren't paying much attention to him. The one with dark brown wavy hair was still sleeping on the couch. The pink haired one still scribbled away furiously, not even looking up. The one on the computer was grunting as the girl on his lap sucked at his neck. Gods, he looked fucking old. Like, Ichigo was surprised he knew how to use a computer, kind of old. That was gross.

Nnoitra chuckled, running his hand over Ichigo’s back possessively.

“Strawberry, that big guy there is Yammy,” Nnoitra introduced. “The drunk one is Zom. The blueberry is Grimmjow, and the other one is Aaroniero, we call him Ronny.”

Ichigo nodded, hardly taking his eyes off Nnoitra to look at them again. He found himself captivated by the man at seemingly random times, but right now it was because a swath of hair was falling forward over his cheekbone, freeing itself from the lazy bun he'd pulled it into. Honestly, he'd found himself a damn good looking benefactor, and he was never going to complain.

“Nap-time over there is Starrk, he's always sleeping. The old fuck is Barrigan.” He lowered his voice as he continued, “Don't talk to him, ‘kay, Strawberry?”

Ichigo nodded obediently, sending Nnoitra a sweet smile, getting a small smirk in return.

“The pink haired one is Szay, he’s our scientist and local drug master. Don't let him talk you into any experiments,” he laughed.

Ichigo giggled alongside him, feeling the hand on his waist pull him forward towards the table. Metal creaked across the floor as a chair was pulled up, and then Nnoitra sat down between Grimmjow and Ronny. He looked up to Ichigo and patted his thigh, grinning when he felt the boy climb into his lap and straddle him rather than just sitting on his knee.

Ichigo pulled his legs in close, placing his knees on either side of Nnoitra's hips and settling down on his lap. He nuzzled his nose into the curve of the man’s throat, inhaling as he felt large hands grasp his hips.

“Better hold still, little Berry, or I'll fuck you over this table,” Nnoitra warned him.

Ichigo snickered into his throat, wiggling his hips slightly for a second before pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin.

“Oi, not over the table, we've got a game going,” Grimmjow protested, smirking. “There's a perfectly good counter right there where everyone will have a good view.”

Nnoitra laughed, the vibrations rumbling through his chest, and Ichigo whimpered against his neck at the thought. Gods, he was a prostitute, but he'd never been this much of a whore until he met Nnoitra. Hell, just the idea of the lanky man pressing him up against the counter and railing him where everyone could see was enough to make his dick twitch.

“You like that idea, don't you, little Berry?” Nnoitra murmured into his ear, chuckling softly when Ichigo responded with a whine and a buck of his hips. “Aw, look at how cute you are. You getting hard for me?”

Ichigo nodded his head against the man’s collarbone, his hips rolling forward of their own accord. Like he hadn't been hard for the last hour.

“Damn, Nnoi, you gonna share that?” Yammy grunted out.

Nnoitra whipped his head up with a grin.

“Not with you, Yam,” he answered blithely. “I just got him, and you break all your toys, I don't need you breaking mine.”

Yammy pouted, curling his lip at the response, but he knew better than to argue with Nnoitra. The man might weigh a quarter of what he did, but Nnoitra was a vicious fighter, and he always had something up his sleeve.

“Besides, Strawberry’s quite enamored with me, aren't you?” he crooned, looking back down at the boy in his lap.

Amber eyes lifted to meet his gaze, one plump lip caught between perfect white teeth. Nnoitra laughed, curling a hand in bright orange locks and pulling harshly, grinning at the hitched moan it earned him. He loved the sounds he could pull out of this boy when he wanted to.

“Sorry, boys, he didn't get his wake up fuck this morning; he's a bit needy.”

Nnoitra smirked down at him, leaning forward and letting his breath fall over those pouty lips. Ichigo whined and rolled his hips down, wanting more, needing to feel Nnoitra on him.

Punishing lips suddenly crashed down over his, stealing his breath and making him lose every thought that had been in his head. He melted forward, loving the pain of Nnoitra’s grip on his scalp, loving the sharp nip of teeth and the way his fingers flexed on Ichigo’s hip when the boy would suck his tongue into his mouth.

When Nnoitra finally pulled back, Ichigo was flushed and panting, absolutely rock hard in the jeans he'd been given. They were tight enough that they were like a second skin, and they were starting to get really uncomfortable.

Nnoitra smirked down at him, his hands moving from his hips to his ass and squeezing, holding him still as the man ground up against him and pulled another whine from him.

“You want something, Berry?” Nnoitra teased, grinning at the shiver that went through the boy on his lap.

The other four men had given up any pretense of continuing their game; Yammy was practically drooling, Zommari drunkenly leering, Ronny drinking in the sight even as he tried to seem uninterested, and Grimmjow was sprawled in his chair, a hand in his lap, grinning as he watched.

“You,” Ichigo gasped out, barely able to keep his eyes open as he pushed his hips down onto the hardness in the other man’s jeans. “Want you.”

 _Fucking hell._ Nnoitra loved that boy’s mouth, both for what it could do to him and what came out of it when he was worked up like this. He really was the perfect toy.

He grinned lazily, leaning forward until his mouth was brushing the shell of Ichigo’s ear. The shudder that went through the smaller boy’s body felt like a victory.

“You show Daddy what you can do with that mouth, give the boys a show, and I'll see about letting you get what you need,” Nnoitra murmured into his ear.

A helpless groan fell from full, pouty lips, Ichigo’s hips bucking once more before he slid off Nnoitra’s lap. He always looked so pretty down on his knees, looking up from between long, skinny thighs, licking his lips as a blush spread over his cheeks.

Amber eyes were swimming with need as they locked onto Nnoitra’s, the boy taking a steadying breath before leaning into his lap. A head of orange hair nuzzled at the flat plane of his hip bone as deft fingers pulled the button of his jeans loose and teased along the skin above his boxers, Ichigo watching the muscles flutter.

He shot a smirk up at the man as he felt a hand twine in his hair, pulling lightly. Keeping eye contact, he leaned down and grasped the zipper between his teeth, pulling it down slowly and letting his chin rub over the bulge under the rough fabric.

Nnoitra grinned as he heard a groan come from one of the men at the table, but he didn't care enough to look up to see who it was. That would mean taking his eyes off the show Ichigo was giving him as those perfect lips pressed kisses over his hips, and he really didn't want to do that, not when calloused fingers were finally pulling at the band of his boxers and dragging them down his hips.

Ichigo's mouth watered at the sight he uncovered as he pulled the jeans and boxers down just enough to give him space to work. Nnoitra was a big man, and he was absolutely massive down there. Easily ten inches of wide, hard flesh was just begging for attention, and Ichigo didn't think he'd ever be able to say no to that.

He looked up as he pressed his mouth to the base of that perfect cock, parting his lips so he could press his tongue firmly against the skin as he suckled. Nnoitra’s hands shot into his hair and he heard a low hiss emanate from above him. Trailing his mouth down, he pulled one of the man’s balls into his mouth, sucking softly and releasing with a low pop before mirroring his attention on the other one.

Grinning, he felt Nnoitra’s hips buck forward, then the hand in his hair pulled his head up harshly, forcing his mouth to leave that decadent skin so he could look up. Nnoitra’s eye was half-lidded and drowning in pleasure, and it was quickly becoming Ichigo’s favorite sight in the world.

“Stop teasing and use that pretty little mouth, Strawberry,” he growled, his other hand coming down to grasp the base of his cock and steer it to the boy’s mouth.

Ichigo didn't resist, opening his mouth and letting that delicacy stretch his lips. He rolled his tongue up along the underside, groaning as he felt a shudder go through the tall man. Pulling at the hand in his hair, Ichigo pushed himself down over Nnoitra’s cock until he was hitting the back of his throat.

With as close to a smirk as he could manage, he looked up into that single, hazy eye, and took every last inch of the man down his throat, reveling in the feeling. His eyes fluttered closed in bliss as he swallowed harshly around the thick shaft, pressing his tongue against the base. Slowly, torturously, he pulled his head back, sucking hard and moving his tongue from side to side along the hard flesh.

Nnoitra couldn't stop the moans and breathless gasps at the sensations. Ichigo had the mouth of a fucking _god_ , and absolutely loved making good use of it. And he loved making Nnoitra cum even more.

If he could've thought past _holy shit, holy shit_ , he might have been embarrassed at how little it took for Ichigo to get him off. Then again, none of them knew what that boy could do with his tongue. As it was, Nnoitra just fisted his hands in that mop of orange hair, let his head fall back, and thrust his hips up into that glorious heat.

Ichigo didn't even flinch when he slammed every inch of his cock down that tight throat, a shuddering groan working its way out of him. He looked down at the boy between his legs and grinned.

Amber eyes were rolled back into his head, his jaw slack, drool slipping out over his chin as Nnoitra pushed back in. His cheeks were flushed and his hands were clasped tightly behind his back so that he wouldn't touch himself without permission. Really, just choking on that massive cock and listening to the noises Nnoitra gave him was probably enough to make him cum.

“Berry,” Nnoitra growled out, not pausing the thrusting of his hips for even a moment as Ichigo focused on him again.

He moaned around the hard length in his mouth in response, that tongue never stopping as Nnoitra slipped down his throat again.

“All the way down, and hold it,” he commanded.

Ichigo’s eyes lit up in excitement as he took a deep breath and pushed his head back down, doing his best to keep his eyes on Nnoitra’s face. He loved watching Nnoitra cum, he always looked so wanton and desperate. It was his best look as far as Ichigo was concerned.

He moaned as he felt Nnoitra’s hips stutter, gasps and groans falling freely from his lips. The hand in his hair tightened and pushed him down impossibly further as a long, low moan rang out and Nnoitra came harshly down Ichigo’s throat, thrusting once more as he finished.

Panting, he released his hold on the boy’s hair, letting him come up for air and clean the rest of the cum off Nnoitra’s cock. He never seemed to be able to get enough of it, and honestly, Nnoitra really couldn't complain.

He was enjoying his afterglow, catching his breath, when Grimmjow snickered.

“I've seen you get blown before, you usually last longer, Nnoi. Losing your touch?” he teased.

Nnoitra grinned, slitting his eye open and slanting his gaze over to the blue haired man, smirking at him.

“Give him two of your fingers,” Nnoitra suggested breathlessly.

Grimmjow looked at him, his eyebrows raised in amusement, but he did what he was told, reaching over Nnoitra’s lap and offering two fingers to the boy.

“Suck, baby boy,” Nnoitra commanded.

Ichigo glanced at him and nodded before locking eyes with Grimmjow and leaning forward, parting his lips and taking the digits into his mouth. Not even a second after he closed his mouth and sucked, Grimmjow’s eyes were rolling back in his head with a moan.

“Holy fuck,” he choked out, pushing his fingers deeper into Ichigo’s throat.

“Fucking magical little cocksucking mouth he's got there,” Nnoitra leered, finally having caught his breath. “You can't imagine how good that shit feels.”

“How the hell do you not cum the second you get in his mouth?” Grimmjow asked incredulously, playing his fingers over that tongue. “Fuck.”

“I did the first time,” Nnoitra laughed.

Grimmjow just groaned, regretfully pulling his fingers free of Ichigo’s mouth, staring at the string of spit that connected them to those pouty lips for a moment before it snapped.

“The hell are you guys talking about?” Yammy grumbled.

Nnoitra just laughed, wrapping a hand around his cock and starting to pump himself back to hardness. Not like it was difficult with the sight of that gorgeous boy between his legs, looking up at him like he was a god, even if he had just cum not a minute ago.

“Show him, little Berry,” he chuckled, nodding his head toward the hulking man.

Ichigo smirked and turned so Yammy could see his face before sticking his tongue out. Even Nnoitra couldn't keep his eyes off the sight, and he knew exactly what it felt like.

Three barbells sat in the center of his tongue, balls on either side in neat rows, and a trio of little silver balls were clustered on the tip of his tongue. He'd actually only gotten them a week before he met Nnoitra, needing to boost his income, but now he was glad he just got to use them how he wanted to on the most gorgeous person he'd ever seen in his life.

Yammy grunted something about how he could play nice if Nnoitra would let him have a go, but Ichigo had already turned back around and was watching Nnoitra fist his cock as his mouth watered.

Both of them ignored the man, Ichigo’s eyes hazing over with need as his cock absolutely throbbed. Gods, he really hoped Nnoitra was going to split him open over his cock, he was so fucking hard.

“Strip.”

Ichigo grinned as his dick twitched in his jeans, kicking his shoes off and pulling his socks and jeans off in record time. Pulling his shirt over his head, he moaned as he remembered the people watching him. He yanked his boxers down and stared at the man who owned him. _Fucking please._

“Climb on, baby boy,” Nnoitra growled, thrusting his hips up into his hand to punctuate the statement. “Daddy wants to fuck you.”


	2. Hazards of the Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, some cute stuff.

Sunlight filtered in through the gap in the middle of the curtains, offering a soft, hazy glow to the air around it. Ichigo blinked blearily, watching the shadows from the trees outside play along the hardwood. The room was so cozy, and Ichigo was still tired, and no one was yelling at him, so he nuzzled back into the futon and closed his eyes happily.

Pause.

Futon. Hardwood floors. No sounds but the bluejays outside singing merrily. 

Not cold concrete, dozens of other people curled up in a pile for warmth and safety. Not the sound of a money counting machine. Not the voice of his pimp, screaming at someone for not reaching quota. 

Because he’d gotten out.

The tension that had settled into his frame slowly leaked out as he let out a shaky breath, hands clutching at the plush, warm blanket on top of him. It smelled like lemon soap and Nnoitra’s shampoo.

Right, Nnoitra. Ichigo turned on the futon, brows creasing slightly as he saw an empty space next to him rather than the lanky man. He didn’t hear the shower running, but maybe he’d just gotten out and was drying off? 

Ichigo pulled on a pair of boxers from his duffel bag - both of which Nnoitra had bought him - and sleepily stumbled his way to the bathroom.

“Nnoi?” he yawned out, scratching the back of his neck with one hand as he reached for the door with the other.

He was about to slide it open when his eyes caught on a slip of paper lying on the low table by the window, a pen resting on top of it.

_ Had to run out on a job. Should be done by 10. I’ll take you out for breakfast after if you want, if not then the kitchen’s on the first floor by the living room. See you soon, Berry. _

_ Ps. New rule - you can’t go into the garage without me. Don’t want you around those guys alone. _

The garage was where Nnoitra had taken him the first night he was here, so he figured that was their regular hangout spot. He wasn’t entirely sure why Nnoitra didn’t want him around them alone, but he’d do as he was told. It didn’t really bother him that much anyway. He wasn’t here to make friends with the Espada, he was here for Nnoitra; past that, he didn’t care about much, really.

His stomach rumbled, and he looked at the clock. It was nearly 9:50, so he’d just wait for Nnoitra to come back. The idea of grabbing pancakes or omelettes with the man was far too enticing to pass up. As he leaned back to stand, the door swung open, and he turned with a smile on his face.

That smile froze for a second when he registered the dark stain on Nnoitra’s shirt, the splatter of blood on his hands. 

“Ah,” the older man drew out. “Didn’t think about this part.”

Ichigo scrambled up from where he’d been half crouched, practically launching himself at the man, hands fumbling clumsily at his shirt, yanking it up so he could see. His hands ran over pink-stained skin, his heart hammering in his chest as he searched for a wound. There was no way he wasn’t seriously wounded with that much blood on him.

“Where are you hurt?” he rushed out. “I know some first-aid, I’ve helped with stuff before, where is it?”

His fingers were still frantically moving over Nnoitra’s skin when two huge hands grasped his wrists, pushing back so he was looking the man in the eye.

“Not my blood, baby boy,” Nnoitra said quietly.

Ichigo stared at him for a moment, his hands still shaking, wanting to reach back out and check again.

“Not yours?” he asked weakly. Nnoitra shook his head grimly, and Ichigo slumped forward into his hold, a choked sob of relief falling from his lips.

“That means it’s someone else’s blood, Berry,” Nnoitra said gruffly, his frame stiff and unmoving as Ichigo clung to him.

“Yeah. Not yours.”

The response was muffled into his chest, Ichigo's arms wrapped tightly around the taller man, listening to his steady, calm heartbeat.

“Baby boy, sit down for me, yeah?” Nnoitra said stiffly.

Ichigo pulled back, staring up into Nnoitra’s single grey eye. He smiled softly, feeling affection well up in his chest, and did as he was told, folding his legs beneath him as he sat by the table. Nnoitra joined him on the floor, one long leg stretched out in front of him while he propped his elbow up on his other knee.

“I'm gonna talk you through this, cause I don't wanna deal with a breakdown when it hits you later, alright?” Nnoitra began gruffly.

He opened his mouth to continue, but was silenced when he felt Ichigo’s uncertain fingers brush against the bare skin of his ankle.

“Nnoi?” the boy asked cautiously. “Are you trying to make sure I understand that you killed someone?”

Nnoitra stared at him for a moment, blinking slowly as he watched Ichigo watch him with curious, innocent eyes.

“Uh, yeah,” he mumbled. “Basically.”

“Ok,” Ichigo said with a smile, standing and holding out his hand. “Well, I do. So. Wanna take a shower before we go get breakfast?”

Nnoitra watched him guardedly, taking the hand that was being offered and standing, crowded into Ichigo’s space. The boy didn't step back.

“Yeah,” he sighed, a small smile stretching his lips. “Let me get clean and I'll take you anywhere you wanna go, baby.”

Ichigo grinned sharply, stepping even closer and winding his arms around Nnoitra’s neck, pulling him down so he could brush his lips over the taller man’s.

“You say that like I'm not gonna get in the shower with you,” he mumbled against thin lips. 

“You're such a brat,” Nnoitra grinned, pressing forward to claim his lips in a demanding kiss. He kissed Ichigo until the boy was practically melting into him, hands pulling his hair free of the bun he'd put it in just to tangle in the long strands. “Let's shower, Berry. Gotta make sure you're clean and well fed so I can fuck you into next week, hm?”

Ichigo blushed, his eyes dark and half lidded when they met Nnoitra’s. He stole another quick kiss before nodding and grabbing Nnoitra’s hand, pulling him toward the bathroom. 

Nnoitra sighed fondly, a small smile curving his lips. This was certainly not what he’d expected when he bought the boy, but damn he had good taste.


	3. Berry Cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nnoi is a little bit of a dick but it's fine cause he had a tragic childhood.

Nnoitra sipped his whiskey as he half watched the others play poker for the thousandth time this month. Really, couldn't they come up with something different once in a while? Even so, he'd probably have joined anyway if he could've gotten up.

As it was, Ichigo had decided that he didn't want to sit on the couch or on a separate chair, or even on the floor to fulfil his need to be close to Nnoitra. And there was no way in hell that the Espada was going to give up his favorite lounging chair. So, since they couldn't come to a compromise, he currently had a lap full of a half-sleeping Ichigo. 

He really couldn't say he minded, not with the way the boy’s hands were linked behind his neck, fingers playing idly with his hair, forearms resting on his collarbones as he lay his head against Nnoitra’s sternum. Ichigo’s legs were on either side of Nnoitra’s thighs, their hips pressed together. The soft thump of Nnoitra’s heartbeat was lulling Ichigo to sleep.

His free hand was tracing patterns over Ichigo's spine over his shirt, the occasional murmur or sigh of pleasure drifting up to him. Honestly, he couldn't remember being this comfortable in a long fucking time.

Usually he despised people touching him unless it was for a quick fuck, and even then, he preferred there to be only as much contact as was necessary. Preferably just his dick in a hole and his hand tangled in their hair to hold them down. 

But Ichigo was soft, and his breath was warm through Nnoitra’s shirt, and he could feel the little smile curving the boy’s face when he absently pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

Nnoitra stiffened when he heard a set of familiar footsteps approach him, gritting his teeth in annoyance. He shushed Ichigo and smoothed a hand down his back when the boy shifted and whined at the sudden stiffness in his frame.

“Has the boy eaten?” Halibel asked, tone devoid of emotion.

Nnoitra scowled up at her from his seated position, his skin crawling at how close she was standing. He couldn't fucking stand women - not because they were less than him or any of the bullshit he let everyone believe, but because of how they’d hurt him when he was still a child, how they'd used and abused and tormented him, and then laughed at his pain. 

That wasn't what he should be thinking about now, though, especially not since his fingers were starting to dig into Ichigo's hip.

“I take care of him just fine on my own,” he growled, knocking back the rest of his whiskey and setting the glass on the side table. “He’s well fed and well fucked, you've got nothing to worry about.”

Halibel stiffened ever so slightly, her jaw twitching in annoyance.

“Mila Rose made a little too much for dinner tonight,” she bit out. “Let him know I put the leftovers in the fridge for him in case he wants them.”

She stalked away, Nnoitra's frame slowly losing the tension that had built up.

“You know, you weren't very nice to her,” Ichigo mumbled into his chest, fingers pulling at his hair lightly in reprimand. “She was probably just trying to make me feel welcome.”

Nnoitra sighed, glancing around to make sure no one was listening. Normally he'd get mad if someone tried to scold him, but he couldn't bring himself to be pissy with Ichigo. 

“I don't do well around women,” he admitted quietly, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist and pulling him tighter. “I don't want to talk about it here, but I'll tell you why one day. Please let it go for now, ok baby?”

Ichigo tilted his head up so his chin was resting in the center of Nnoitra’s chest, his eyes half lidded and tired.

“Gimme a kiss and I will.”

Nnoitra stared down at the boy for a moment before barking out a laugh. The boy had been clingy as all hell since he'd first met him, and he was probably starved for any form of actual affection past sex. He hoped that Ichigo was getting enough from him; he wasn't exactly the best with emotions or pretty words. But this he could do.

“You're such a little brat,” he grinned, but he leaned down and pressed their lips together, kissing him slowly as he felt Ichigo shift in his lap and sit up straighter. “You're my little brat.”

Ichigo smiled against his lips, pressing forward for a quick, chaste kiss, before settling his head on Nnoitra’s shoulder.

“All yours,” he agreed softly, warm breath rushing over Nnoitra's neck as he spoke. “You promise to keep me?”

Nnoitra raised a brow at the little tremor in Ichigo's voice, one that he was sure the boy had meant to hide. 

“You're not going anywhere, Berry,” he grumbled, running his long fingers through bright orange hair. 

Ichigo hid his wide smile in the curve of Nnoitra’s throat, pressing a sweet kiss there as a silent thanks. 


	4. Everyone Agrees You're Dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship development! There's no plot and it's fine because this is entirely self serving. The target audience is me.

“Ichi,” Nnoitra drew out warningly, his single grey eye glaring down at the petulant boy who had wormed himself in between the lanky man and the bathroom counter.

Ichigo pouted at him, refusing to remove his arms from where they were wrapped around the man’s skinny waist.

Nnoitra sighed, ignoring him until he finished tying his hair up into a lazy bun, a swath of it already falling forward over his covered eye. He placed his big hands on Ichigo's forearms, just below the crease of his elbow, and stared down at him.

“It’ll only be an hour, Berry, two tops,” he reassured, brushing one hand through all that spiky orange hair.

“Exactly, it won't be long, so it's not a risk to take me with you,” the redhead argued.

He'd been fighting tooth and nail to get Nnoitra to let him tag along on one of the more boring parts of his job. This part didn't entail him being an assassin, it had more to do with Aizen owning his ass and him having no right to say no when he was asked to go out on errands.

All he’d be doing was inspecting Barrigan’s whore house along with Grimmjow, making sure the conditions were what Aizen had specified and that the guards Barrigan had stationed were who they were supposed to be. Ulquiorra had done all the research on the names Barrigan had supplied them with, so Nnoitra pretty much just had to match names to faces and act intimidating. Now, that wouldn't have been a problem without Ichigo at his side.

But with Ichigo there, not only would he melt like a popsicle at any request the boy made, but he'd very probably rip someone’s throat out if they so much as looked at Ichigo sideways.

“I said no, and that's final, Ichigo,” he said sternly, using the boy’s real name for emphasis.

Ichigo's expression was positively mutinous as he glared up at the man. He yanked his arms out of Nnoitra’s grip and snarled at him when he reached back out.

“Whatever,” he bit out. “I'm sure Grimm won't mind taking me, so I'll just go ask him.”

Nnoitra didn't let him take more than the step it took to reach the bathroom door, grabbing his bicep and yanking him back. He shoved him up against the counter, practically growling down at the boy.

“Brat,” he snarled. “Don't test me. I may have a soft spot for you, but I'm not a nice man, and if you let Grimmjow lay a single finger on you, I'll make you watch while I dismember him.”

Ichigo struggled against him, refusing to meet his searing gaze, his brows furrowed. Nnoitra didn't step back.

“Nnoi, you're hurting me,” Ichigo finally mumbled quietly.

Nnoitra released him as if he'd been burned, eyes immediately going to the angry red mark where his fingers had been digging into Ichigo's bicep. He swallowed harshly as he watched Ichigo's hand come up to cover it defensively, the boy refusing to meet his eye.

Fuck.

“Ichi, baby, I'm sorry, I went too far -”

He cut himself off when Ichigo flinched away from his outstretched hand. His heart squeezed in his chest and he suddenly found it hard to breathe.

“I shouldn't have said that,” Ichigo murmured, still not meeting his eye. “I just wanted to make you jealous so you'd bring me.”

Nnoitra hesitantly reached out, willfully ignoring the way his hand trembled, and breathed a sigh of relief when Ichigo allowed the taller man to pull him in and hold him tight against his chest.

“Definitely made me jealous, baby,” he said softly. “But I shouldn't have acted like that, and I'm sorry. I never want to hurt you, little Berry.”

“ _I'm_ jealous,” Ichigo continued like he hadn't heard anything Nnoitra said. “I don't want you to go there without me cause I'm worried that you'll find someone better than me and buy them and get rid of me and… I'm scared, Nnoi.”

He finally looked up, tears swimming in his eyes, into Nnoitra’s shocked face. Long, gangly fingers brushed a stray tear from his cheek as Nnoitra bent to press a kiss to his forehead.

“Not gonna happen,” Nnoitra said firmly, lips still brushing against his forehead. “There isn't anyone better than you, Ichigo. Not in Barrigan’s ring, not in the whole world, ok? And even if there was, I'd still pick you every time.”

Ichigo shook in his hold, tears streaming silently down his face as his fingers clutched onto the back of Nnoitra’s shirt. He just wrapped his arms tighter around Ichigo and tucked that fiery head of hair under his chin.

“Baby,” he started hesitantly, his voice shaky. He wasn't really sure if he wanted to say this, but if you loved something, you let it go, right? “I just want you to know that just because I bought you doesn't mean I think of you as a possession. You're mine, but you're not an object. And,” he paused again, taking a wobbling breath, “it doesn't mean you have to stay with me if you don't want to.” Ichigo went stiff as a board in his arms, but he barreled on. “It would hurt if you left, more than I can say, but if being here isn't making you happy, if I'm not enough to make you happy, then I don't want to force you to stay with me.”

Silence stretched out between them for several seconds, Nnoitra's heart pounding in his throat, panic starting to set in. What if Ichigo actually took him up on it? What if his Berry walked right out the door?

“You're so stupid,” Ichigo laughed, his voice still thick with tears, arms wrapping tighter around his skinny frame.

Nnoitra could have cried to hear those words, that half assed confirmation that Ichigo wasn't going to walk out on him.

“Yeah, I am,” Nnoitra agreed softly, pressing his lips to the crown of Ichigo's head.

“Yeah, you are,” Grimmjow agreed.

Both of them jumped, heads snapping to the side to find Grimmjow leaning up against the open bathroom door. At Nnoitra's snarl, he held up his hands innocently.

“You were late, so I came to check on you,” he said simply. “Not my fault you don't lock your doors. So, why are you stupid? Other than the obvious reasons, of course.”

Ichigo laughed at him while Nnoitra glared at the blue haired menace. He still had half a mind to pull Ichigo closer and keep him far away from Grimmjow. Not because he thought Grimmjow would try anything, mind you, simply because he wasn't blind, and knew damn well that the man had him beat in the looks department, and if he really set out to it, could probably steal Ichigo away from him. He was more real, more approachable, more _human_ -

“He thought I wanted to leave just cause I was mad at him,” Ichigo chuckled out.

When Nnoitra's glaring grey eye swung back to focus on him, Ichigo simply twined his fingers around the back of the man’s neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss. This time, when Nnoitra pushed him against the counter, the way he was squirming wasn't because of pain.

“Ok!” Grimmjow half shouted, clapping his hands together loudly. “As much as I'm enjoying the show, I don't think you're gonna let me join, and I don't feel like going on a job with blue balls.”

Nnoitra grinned at him this time, holding Ichigo, still boneless and absolutely mesmerized by him, against the sink by his hips.

“Didn't know you liked me that much, Grimm-kitty,” he teased, backing off and pulling Ichigo away from the counter.

“Ain't you I wanna get my claws into, Depressing Green Giant,” he snarked back.

Before Nnoitra could so much as snarl at the man, Ichigo was twining their fingers together and leaning his head against Nnoitra's chest in a clear show of belonging.

“Not gonna happen, Grimm, sorry to bust your bubble. I’ve got my hands full with this one,” he smirked, sending Nnoitra a heated look. “Among other things.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Grimmjow waved him off. “I've seen how big his dick is, ain't gotta brag.”

Nnoitra grinned down at the boy, his fingers flexing possessively over his hip.

“Let's get going, you were already late and now you're wasting more time,” Grimmjow said, turning and making his way toward the bedroom door.

Nnoitra followed wordlessly, stopping in the doorway and looking back to see Ichigo standing dejectedly at the foot of their futon.

“I'll just get ready for bed and wait for you to get back,” he said softly, only half bothering to hide his disappointment. Nnoitra felt his lips twitch, but stopped the laugh before it bubbled up. “It's only a couple of hours, right?”

He couldn't stop his quiet chuckle that time.

“Don't wanna come anymore?” Nnoitra asked, his grin stretching his face even wider when Ichigo's head snapped up, disbelief and hope on his features.

He nodded his head towards the hallway, laughing when Ichigo practically scampered out of their room, and closed the door behind the boy. When he turned back, Ichigo was standing in front of him, already reaching up to pull him down for a soft, sweet kiss.

“Thank you,” Ichigo whispered against his lips.

“Anything for you,” he answered, a small smile lighting his face. “Let's get going.”


	5. Wait For It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is some more smut for me.

“Baby,” Nnoitra mumbled, turning to bury his head further into his pillow. 

He could feel hands, trailing nonsense patterns over his hips and stomach, nails scraping ever so lightly over his skin. Soft lips were pressing kisses into the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, a warm, wet tongue occasionally flicking out to complement them.

“Berry, what’re you doing?” he murmured, still only half awake, definitely not coherent enough to register the little snicker he got in reply.

He jolted awake and nearly off the futon when his cock was enveloped in wet heat, those damned barbells teasing over his shaft as Ichigo worked his way down. His eye widened as he took in the sight of the redhead between his legs, laying on his stomach, feet kicked up behind him and bouncing lazily against his perfect little ass. The boy already had him most of the way in his mouth, lips already red and spit slick where they stretched around his girth, sparkling brown eyes glistening with tears as he hit the back of his throat. 

Nnoitra probably should have been unnerved that the boy had managed to so much as move without waking him, that he'd let his guard down enough to be  _ touched _ before he even began to stir. But with the way Ichigo's tongue was working over his flesh, he figured he could worry about that later. Like, after he stuffed the boy’s pretty little ass full of cum until he was leaking Nnoitra's release down his thighs.

That sounded like an absolutely brilliant plan to him.

“Look so perfect like this, baby boy,” he crooned, propping himself up on one elbow, his fingers threading into Ichigo's hair. “Pretty little mouth on my cock, just where it belongs, hm?”

Ichigo moaned back in response, the vibrations sending Nnoitra’s eye rolling back into his head, fingers scrabbling against the boy’s scalp. He thrust up into Ichigo's mouth, still in awe of the way that the boy managed to take him like it was nothing. 

“You like it when I talk to you, don't you?” Nnoitra grinned, fucking up into his mouth.

And then Ichigo did something with his tongue, tilted his head back, sucked, and the pleasure that rushed through Nnoitra’s body was dizzying, breathtaking. Ichigo pulled off slowly, and he allowed it, mostly for the sight of the spit that was still connecting Ichigo's mouth to his cock, glistening in the morning light.

“I love it,” Ichigo answered thickly, leaning back in to run the piercings on the tip of his tongue in lazy circles around the head of his cock.

Nnoitra just stared, head still spinning, mouth dropped open just so he could get enough air in, hand resting atop the boy's head.

“Turn around,” Nnoitra whispered hoarsely. “Let Daddy prep you, I need to be inside you.”

And this was probably the first time Ichigo didn't listen to a direct command, instead rising gracefully to his hands and knees and climbing over Nnoitra. He bent down to join their lips in a vicious, demanding kiss, Nnoitra groaning at the taste of himself coating the boy’s tongue. 

He jumped at the hand that wrapped unexpectedly around his cock, but melted when Ichigo simply stroked him, his wrist twisting near the head and giving Nnoitra exactly what he liked. 

“Baby,” he growled into the kiss, not quite willing to stop in order to speak. “Can't wait any more.”

Ichigo simply smirked against his mouth, nipping at his bottom lip sharply.

“Me either.”

And with that, he leaned back, encasing Nnoitra in slick heat the second later. The man’s hands immediately went to Ichigo's hips, fingers digging in as he slowly lowered himself. Ichigo's hands were splayed over Nnoitra's chest, nails biting into his skin. His teeth were buried in his bottom lip, as no matter how much prep he did, the burn of that initial intrusion would always make him pause and question if he could really take all of this. And then his hips were resting atop Nnoitra's, his thighs shaking as he pulled in wavering breaths.

“Prepped myself before you woke up,” he said redundantly.

Nnoitra let out a broken laugh, shifting beneath Ichigo and groaning at the tightness surrounding him.

“Can see that, Berry,” he half moaned.

Before Nnoitra could say anything else, Ichigo was shifting, pulling himself almost all the way off before dropping back down with a desperate moan. Nnoitra gritted his teeth and did his best to control his urge to snap his hips up as Ichigo was coming down and encasing him in that perfect heat again. 

Fuck, but he felt perfect inside. Nnoitra was nowhere near a virgin - and neither was Ichigo for that matter - but he'd never felt anything close to this good before he’d met Ichigo. The boy was tight, no matter how much time he took stretching him out, and so slick and smooth inside, and was so  _ hot  _ that it felt like he was burning every time he fucked that perfect little hole.

He behaved, digging his fingers into Ichigo's hips and lifting him up before yanking him back down, groaning at how absolutely incredible he felt. Ichigo leaned down, hips still working over Nnoitra's cock, and pressed a sloppy, pleasure drunk kiss to the corner of his lips.

“Don't hold back on me,” he whispered, a gasp punching out of him on his next descent. “Wanna feel you for days after you're done with me, wanna feel empty and needy every time I look at you.” He scraped his teeth over Nnoitra's collarbone, grinning at the way the man's breath hitched and his fingers flexed even tighter on Ichigo's hips. He leaned up even further, almost pulling himself off Nnoitra's cock so he could whisper in his ear. “C’mon, fuck me,  _ Daddy _ .”

It was like a switch turned, and Ichigo was flipped over onto his back before he could so much as blink, strong hands yanking his legs up and placing them over bony shoulders. Nnoitra grinned down at him, nails raking up the side of his thigh as soft lips pressed a kiss against his calf.

“You asked for it, brat,” he growled.

That was all the warning Ichigo got, Nnoitra's cock slamming all the way in the next second, one hand wrapping around Ichigo’s slender throat. He laughed lowly when the boy pressed up into his hand, a silent demand for more, and crushed his fingers down, watching Ichigo's eyes roll back in bliss. 

He hammered into Ichigo, groaning at the way those tight muscles squeezed his cock, moving his hand from around his throat so he could yank Ichigo's head up for a heart stopping kiss. He slammed down into him, smirking at the broken shout of pure ecstasy when he ground over the boy’s prostate, fingers scrabbling over his shoulders as whisky eyes widened.

Ichigo rose up to meet his next thrust, moaning weakly as pleasure assaulted his body, eyes locked onto Nnoitra’s as he clung to the older man. He gripped Ichigo's hips and tilted him back, pistoning in and out faster and faster, his own thighs starting to shake with the pleasure, pure and unfettered, rushing through his entire body.

“Nnoi,” Ichigo gasped out, his entire body arching like a bow. “Close, so close.”

Nnoitra grinned and slowed his thrusts almost to a stop, lazily fucking in and out of the boy, laughing at the demanding whine that rose up from him.

“That's not how you ask,” he said, leaning down and nipping along his pale throat. “You know how to ask for what you want, baby boy.”

Ichigo didn't hesitate for a second, arching back against Nnoitra's next thrust with a needy moan, eyes never leaving his face.

“May I please cum, Daddy?” he asked softly, clenching down on Nnoitra as he pulled out and getting a wicked grin in return. “I wanna cum on your cock; please Daddy.”

“That's better, baby,” Nnoitra ground out.

He picked his pace up again, slamming down into Ichigo viciously and watching his eyes roll back into his head.

“Ten,” he whispered, leaning down and biting harshly into the meat of Ichigo's shoulder. “Nine.”

Ichigo whined when he realized what Nnoitra was doing. It was one of his favorite games, building Ichigo up and making him want to scream before he could clench down on that perfect cock and cum.

“Eight.”

Ichigo whimpered, fingers clenching at the cording muscles in Nnoitra's arms.

“Seven.” Another bite, this time to his collarbone. “Six.”

Ichigo broke, half sobbing out a moan as Nnoitra's pace seemed to impossibly increase, harder and faster as he slammed into his prostate with every thrust.

“Please,” he cried out.

“Five.” The bite fell on his throat this time. “Four.” And Nnoitra sucked a mark where his teeth had sunk in, raising an angry red bruise that would be visible no matter what Ichigo wore. “Three.”

The intervals were getting longer and longer, and Ichigo was  _ writhing  _ beneath the man, nails digging into his skin as he begged incoherently, half formed words falling from his lips.

“Two.”

Every part of Ichigo's body tensed, his cock throbbing with need as his hips rose to meet every thrust, body begging where his mouth couldn't. He waited, shaking, tears forming in his eyes and when that final word fell from thin lips, Ichigo was pretty sure he shattered.

“One.”

His entire body locked up, back arching until he thought he'd snap in two, hips pistoning as he came so hard spots filled his vision. He laughed when he felt drops of his own release land on his chin, heard Nnoitra curse, either at the sight or at how his body was clenching down over him, but Ichigo could hardly keep his eyes open, bliss coursing through his veins.

Nnoitra slammed into him maybe half a dozen times more before stilling, mouth pressed to the top of Ichigo's head as he grunted his release, filling the boy up like he'd promised.

Ichigo was absolutely boneless when Nnoitra pulled out of him, not even managing to wince at the overstimulation. When he didn't feel the futon dip next to him after several seconds, he forced his eyes open and shakily pushed himself up onto his elbows. 

Nnoitra was just sat on his knees, eyes glued to Ichigo's ass, breath coming in short pants.

“What’re you doing, Daddy?” Ichigo slurred, clenching his abs to force more of Nnoitra’s cum to dribble from him.

He knew exactly what the man was doing, and Nnoitra's look told him that he wasn't fooling anyone, but he answered regardless.

“You know you look your best with my cum dripping from your hole, baby boy,” Nnoitra grinned. “I'm just enjoying the view.”


	6. Berry Blues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I'm running on like two hours of sleep but my body won't let me stop writing.

Ichigo felt another sigh fall from his lips as he shifted slightly in his chair, trying to keep his attention on the book Nnoitra had left him. He’d had to go out of town for a job, and he'd known Ichigo had read the first in this series, so he'd bought the rest for him.

It was sweet, and he appreciated it, he really did, but he was just too restless to really sit down and enjoy it. What he wanted to do was curl up in Nnoitra’s lap to read it, not huddle into one of the admittedly very comfortable chairs set up in the garage.

Nnoitra had told him he was fine to go in the garage if Grimmjow was with him, so he was currently struggling to pay attention to his book while the blue haired man chatted with Aaroniero about some new recruitment deal. He shifted again, sighing once more.

“Fuck’s got you so pissy, Berry boy?” Grimmjow asked gruffly.

Ichigo looked up with a frown, seeing that the man had slouched down in a chair across from him, bottle of beer in his hand.

“Nnoi said he doesn't like it when you call me that,” Ichigo said quietly.

“Yeah, well, what's he gonna do about it?” Grimmjow grinned. “Fucker ain't here right now, so he can't do a damn thing to stop me.”

Ichigo sighed again.

“Yeah.” He marked his page and closed his book, settling his head down on the cool cover. “I know he's not.”

Grimmjow took a swig of his beer, then snorted and rolled his eyes.

“That's what this is about?” he laughed. “He's only been gone for two days, he's coming back tomorrow.”

Ichigo scowled at him, pushing up from the table and stalking over to the fridge, grabbing himself a beer.

“I know,” he grumbled.

“You know he doesn't like you drinking when he's not around,” Grimmjow frowned at him.

“I _know_ ,” he growled, glaring at Grimmjow. “Can you please stop reminding me of shit I'm already aware of?”

He stomped back over to the fridge and shoved the beer back in, not caring if it broke or not before slamming the door shut.

“Happy?” he snarled.

It was Grimmjow’s turn to sigh, large hand running through his messy hair.

“Look, kid, I get it. I know you miss him and you're antsy, but there's nothing I can do about it, so stop taking it out on me.” He finished off his beer and tossed the bottle into the recycle bin behind him. “How do you usually deal with excess energy?”

Ichigo leveled a look at him, raising a brow balefully.

“I usually have Nnoi fuck my brains out.”

Grimmjow coughed into his hand, stifling a laugh at the boy's bluntness. He'd been so shy when he first came here, guess the lanky fucker had been rubbing off on him.

“Yeah, uh, ok,” Grimmjow chuckled. “Can't help you with that. Well, I very much could, but I'd like to keep my dick attached to my body.” He ran an appreciative look over Ichigo, one that the boy ignored other than a roll of his eyes. “Wanna spar or something? We've got a boxing ring in the gym.”

“I don't really know how to do anything more than street fight,” he said.

“I can teach ya the basics, but street fighting will get you farther than anything else.”

Ichigo hummed in thought, but before he could respond, a low voice was speaking right next to him.

“Anybody teaches my baby how to properly fight, it’s me,” Nnoitra growled.

Ichigo was out of his seat and leaping up in a second, wrapping his legs around Nnoitra’s waist, arms around his neck, peppering excited kisses over his throat and jaw. Nnoitra smiled down at him, shifting him a little so he was easier to hold, and leaned down when Ichigo reached out for a kiss, pressing their lips together with a content sigh.

“Thank god you're back, kid’s been sighing all melodramatic and angsty since you left,” Grimmjow laughed. “I was just trying to distract him.”

“Hm, yeah, I heard,” Nnoitra hummed, barely pulling back from Ichigo. He leveled a hard stare over the boy’s shoulder, smiling coldly. “You ever offer to fuck my boy again and you won't even have to touch him for me to start ripping parts of you off, Jeagerjaquez.”

Ichigo startled a bit at the seriousness in his tone, but didn't have time to really process it before the man was pressing another bruising kiss to his lips, turning and trudging down the hall towards their room, never pulling back.

By the time they were in their room, Ichigo was half panting against Nnoitra’s lips, hips shifting insistently. The man kicked the door shut and turned, pinning Ichigo to the wall. Large hands immediately went to his ass, groping him through his jeans as Nnoitra’s hips ground forward into his.

“Fucking missed you, baby,” Nnoitra grunted into his throat, placing biting kisses along the slender column.

“Missed you too, Daddy,” Ichigo moaned, tipping his head back and pushing forward against Nnoitra’s hips. “Missed you so much.”

Nnoitra pulled back to look at the marks he'd placed over Ichigo's pale skin, deciding he needed even more. Maybe he'd make him a pretty little collar of hickies.

“Don't want you going into the garage with Grimmjow anymore, baby,” he mumbled against his skin. “You're mine.”

Ichigo stiffened against him, and then he felt hands pushing back on his shoulders. He scowled at Ichigo, dread settling in his stomach, but allowed the boy to push him back.

“Nnoi, don't take this the wrong way, but what do you have against Grimm?” he asked quietly, brows furrowed.

Nnoitra grunted and set Ichigo down, turning to run a hand through his hair, left down because the redhead liked to play with it.

“I wouldn't say anything, cause I know you're possessive, but you don't act like that about Yammy or Zommari or even Barrigan,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, well I don't have to worry about any of them,” Nnoitra growled, refusing to turn back around.

“You don't have to worry about Grimm either, he's just as scared of you as they are. He'd never have the balls to lay a finger on me.”

Silence stretched out between them for a long moment, and then Nnoitra felt slender arms wrapping around his hips, Ichigo's head coming to rest in the center of his back.

“I'm sorry,” the boy mumbled. “I didn't wanna ruin your first night back, I was just curious.”

Nnoitra felt all his anger and worry deflate at those words, turning in Ichigo’s grasp to pull him closer against his chest.

“Didn't do anything wrong, baby, don't apologize,” he murmured. He closed his eyes, steeling himself. “It's not Grimmjow that I worry about,” he admitted. “And it's not really you, either, I know that you wouldn't do anything with him. It's just that he's obviously better looking than me, and he's just kinda got everything going for him. Everyone wants him, and I'm just worried you will too, yknow?”

Ichigo sighed into his chest, arms tightening around him.

“Is this where I call you stupid and you agree with me?” he chuckled softly. He didn't look up, knew instinctively that Nnoitra wouldn't want to be seen this vulnerable. “Grimm might be hot, and under other circumstances, I'd probably fuck him, but why would I go for him when I've got someone way more gorgeous who treats me perfectly and fucks me better than he treats me?” He slowly looked up, giving Nnoitra time to look away if he wanted, but instead he met one grey eye steadily. “You told me that even if there was someone better than me, you'd choose me every time. Do you really think the same doesn't go for you?”

Nnoitra swallowed harshly, leaning down to press a needy kiss against Ichigo’s lips.

“Sorry, baby,” he murmured against his mouth.

“Nothing to be sorry for,” Ichigo insisted, kissing him again. “I'm an insecure little shit and demand your attention all the time, I think I can handle you doing the same occasionally.”

Nnoitra tumbled out a laugh, picking Ichigo up again and carrying him over to their futon, laying him down gently.

“Yeah?” he asked, hiking Ichigo's shirt up so he could kiss a trail down his chest. “You sure about that baby?”

Ichigo laughed, arching up against his questing hands and mouth.

“Course I am,” he sighed happily. “I want all of my Daddy, not just the parts you like about yourself.”


	7. Bathtubs and Bubbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soft! Little soft babies! That's it!

Nnoitra set a tray down in front of a groggy Ichigo, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head before sitting down in his own chair next to him.

“You have to eat if you wanna feel better, baby,” he urged, seeing that Ichigo hadn't made any move to start on his dinner.

He'd woken up the middle of last night sweating and shivering, moaning in discomfort. Nnoitra had run him a cold shower, then a warm bath, and then sat with him and read until he'd managed to fall asleep, pillowed between Nnoitra’s legs, back to his chest.

He'd finally woken up, so Nnoitra had dragged him to the kitchen and made some quick rice and miso soup for him. It wasn't anything special, but Nnoitra didn't claim to be a great cook, and simple food was probably better for his stomach right now.

Ichigo didn't respond, just scooted his chair closer and climbed over into his lap, nuzzling into his throat. Really, he was supposed to be a hardened criminal. Cuddling shouldn't have him weak in the knees.

“If I feed you, will you eat?” he asked, tracing Ichigo's spine through his shirt.

Ichigo hummed and nodded his agreement, shifting on Nnoitra's lap so that he was sitting across him rather than straddling him. A strong arm wrapped around his waist to hold him steady where he sat.

So Nnoitra pulled his plate over, scooping up some of the rice and holding it up to Ichigo's mouth. The boy chewed it slowly, swallowing with a look of disgust on his face.

“Am I that bad of a cook?” Nnoitra chuckled.

Ichigo laughed softly, leaning in and resting his head against Nnoitra's collarbone, pressing a soft, sweet kiss there.

“I just feel sick,” he assured. “Can I just eat the soup?”

“If you eat all of it,” Nnoitra agreed.

He held the bowl steady for Ichigo, letting the boy spoon up the mushrooms and tofu. When he'd finished the solid parts, Nnoitra lifted the bowl to his lips, tilting it so he could sip at the comforting broth. Ichigo finished it slowly, backing away from the bowl as he swallowed the last little bit and turning his head into Nnoitra's shoulder with a petulant whine.

“I don't have to eat the rice, right?”

Nnoitra laughed, setting the bowl back down and running his hand through Ichigo's hair.

“No, baby, you don't have to eat the rice,” he chuckled. “You want anything to drink? Or is there something you wanna do?”

Ichigo pulled back from his throat, fingertips trailing teasingly along the man’s chest as he sent him a heated look.

“I'm not fucking you,” Nnoitra stated blandly. Laughing at the whine he got in response, he continued, “You’re sick, brat. You'll just end up getting sicker if you exert yourself right now. Pick something else.”

Ichigo pouted exaggeratedly at him for a moment before his face lit up.

“Can we take a bubble bath together?” he asked softly, his voice scratchy.

“We can take a bubble bath together,” Nnoitra said amusedly. “You want candles, too?”

“Don't make fun of me,” Ichigo scowled up at him, then snuggled back into his chest. The pure comfort of hearing his heartbeat and feeling the heat of his body pressed against him was too good to pass up.

“I wasn't,” Nnoitra said honestly. “I like candles when I take a bubble bath.”

Ichigo pulled back and stared at him for a moment, narrowing his eyes, but nodded in agreement.

“Can you go get the water started while I clean this up?” Nnoitra asked, pressing a kiss to his head.

Ichigo made a small noise of agreement, slowly pulling himself off Nnoitra’s lap. He made his way down the hall, hand absently trailing along the walls as he walked.

It didn't take him long to reach the bedroom, and soon he was testing the water temperature and letting the tub fill. A quick search under the sink yielded him a bottle of bubbles and a lot more candles than he’d ever have expected. It seemed that Nnoitra hadn't been joking about that after all.

He hummed as he lit them, smelling each of them in turn. Most of them were very vaguely vanilla based, but two or three of them had strong pine scents.

The door shut behind him and he jumped, whirling to see Nnoitra grinning amusedly at him, one eyebrow raised. He stuck his tongue out at the man, but melted into him when Nnoitra pulled him forward into his arms.

“I think you've got enough candles,” he chuckled, seeing that the boy had lit probably every candle he had.

He pressed a kiss to the top of Ichigo's head as he tucked his thumbs into the hem of the boy’s boxers, pushing them down off his hips. Ichigo didn't pull out of his arms as he unbuttoned Nnoitra’s jeans, pushing at them until the man had to step the rest of the way out of them. Their shirts came next, pulled over each other’s heads and tossed off to the side.

Ichigo liked when they did things like this, when there weren't any words filling the air, no need to think, just Nnoitra. Just hands, soft on his skin, and lips, brushing over his temple, and warm smiles, traded between them like secrets.

Nnoitra got him settled in the water first, holding his hands as he stepped over the ledge and into the corner bathtub that he'd grown so fond of. It was kind of impossible not to love, really, especially when he could cuddle up with Nnoitra in the warm water and just drift.

Ichigo heard him pouring in the bubbles, smelled the sweet lavender fill the air, and then Nnoitra was climbing in, settling in the space he'd left behind him. He leaned back with a sigh, snuggling into Nnoitra’s chest as arms wrapped around his waist.

Turning his head, he peppered Nnoitra's shoulder with kisses, stretching to reach as much skin as he could. He’d always hated kissing before, in any sense, but with Nnoitra, he felt like he could press kisses into every inch of the man’s skin a million times and never get tired of it. And it wasn't just that, it was the hand holding, and the impromptu hugs, and the protective arm always around him whenever they went out, and the way he felt when he crawled up into Nnoitra’s lap. To think he used to punch anyone who so much as brushed against him outside of work. Amazing what actually liking someone could do to a guy, right?

Honestly, if someone had told him three months ago that he'd get pampered and be sitting in a bubble bath with an Espada because he had a cold, he'd probably have laughed himself unconscious. And yet here he was, heart swelling in his chest, happiness coursing through him as he snuggled back into Nnoitra’s strong hold.

Despite being sick, Ichigo couldn't remember ever feeling this good in his life.


	8. Berry Sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... not how I intended this to go down, but ? why not

They were laying in bed one night, Nnoitra’s chin resting atop Ichigo's head, arms holding him close, when he asked the question.

“Did you mean it when you said you’d fuck Grimmjow?”

Ichigo startled, partly because he'd been half asleep and floating on the trails of an orgasm, and partly because _what the fuck?_

“Uh… what do you mean?” he asked hesitantly.

Nnoitra ran a hand down his spine, not letting him pull back.

“You said you’d fuck Grimmjow if circumstances were different,” he explained.

“Well… yeah? I mean, I guess,” Ichigo offered slowly. “I mean, if circumstances were different, I’d still be a whore, so I’d fuck anyo-”

“You know I don't like that word.”

Ichigo pressed an apologetic kiss to his collarbone, snuggling in closer.

“Sorry, I forget sometimes,” he said softly. “I'll try not to do it again.” At Nnoitra’s nod, he continued, although he really had no idea where this was going. “If you hadn't found me, I'd still be selling myself, so I'd pretty much fuck anyone who could pay for it. But I guess if we take that out of the equation, yeah, I'd probably still fuck Grimm. I’d never want to be with him, ‘cause he's arrogant and kind of an asshole, but all you have to be for a one night stand is hot.”

Ichigo glanced up as best he could, although he was held so close to Nnoitra all he could see what the man’s throat, and the room was dark anyway. Nnoitra didn't say anything, but Ichigo could feel the tension in his arms, could hear his heart beating just slightly faster than it usually did.

“Should I… not have said that?” he asked, brows creased in worry. “I mean, I don't want you to think that I'd ever act on that. Like I said, all he's got going for him is that he's hot, and I'm in- I'm very devoted to you. I don't want anybody else.”

Nnoitra sighed, pressing a long, firm kiss to his head before responding.

“No, baby boy, I always want you to be honest with me, even if I don't like what you're saying,” he said quietly. Before Ichigo could respond, he continued, “And I'm not saying that I don't like what you're saying, necessarily. I mean, I don't, but -” He cut himself off with a sigh. “Listen, I know this is gonna sound weird, and you definitely don't have to say yes, but it's just something that’s been in my head.”

Ichigo hummed, rubbing his fingers over Nnoitra’s back as he waited.

“How would you feel about me sharing you?”

Ichigo stilled entirely, his hands fisting in Nnoitra’s shirt unconsciously as he tried to control his breathing.

“Not permanently, probably not more than once, actually. It's kind of… a power thing, I guess? I want him to know that the only way he could ever have you is if I allow it, and that he’ll only get a taste of you -”

Ichigo surged up to press a kiss on the underside of his jaw, effectively silencing his rambling.

“Daddy, if that's something you want, I'm fine with it,” he said softly, lips still brushing Nnoitra’s throat. “It's not something that I'm really into, but I think it could be fun, and if it would make you feel better about how Grimm acts around me, then I'm fine with it. I just don't want you to do this and then freak out because he touched me.”

Nnoitra laughed softly.

“Yeah, I thought about that, but I think if it's on my terms it'll be ok,” he said. “I'd only let him have your mouth, ‘cause I'm pretty sure I'd kill him if he actually fucked you. Even then, we both know it'd be the best orgasm of his life.” Nnoitra pulled back just enough to press a kiss down onto Ichigo's lips, slipping his tongue inside to flick along the piercings. “Even without those, you've got the best mouth in the fucking world, baby boy.”

Ichigo grinned, pressing up to steal another kiss before he responded.

“It's up to you, Daddy, but if we do this, I don't want him to have anything more than my mouth either,” he said as he settled back into Nnoitra’s arms. “You own me, and I don't want anyone thinking that I can be taken from you. You won't have to kill anyone who tries, because I'll do it myself.”

“That's my baby,” Nnoitra grinned.

Ichigo hummed happily into his chest.

“Yours, Daddy.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was a week and a half and a lot of talking later before anything actually happened.

“Grimmjow,” Nnoitra called. “You busy?”

The blue haired man shook his head, cocking an eyebrow curiously.

“Uh, nah, not really,” he answered.

The monthly Espada meeting had just ended, and all of them were required to have empty schedules for the day in case the meeting went on too long or Aizen needed them to do something.

“Follow me.”

Nnoitra walked swiftly, knowing Grimmjow was curious enough that he’d keep up. Really, the guy was _so_ much like a cat, it was almost too easy to make jokes about it. That certainly wasn't about to stop Nnoitra from doing so constantly, though.

When they reached Nnoitra’s room, Grimmjow made a curious little noise, brows arched as Nnoitra turned to him.

“My boy, my rules,” he started. “You don't touch below the waist, you don't kiss him, you don't call him names. He taps you on the thigh three times, you pull out immediately. You call him a whore or a slut and I'll rip your fucking throat out, got it?”

Grimmjow stared at him in shocked silence for almost a full minute, blinking and trying to decide if what he'd just heard was real.

“Um, yeah?” he ventured.

“Tell me the rules so I'm sure you know them, and we can get started.”

“Um, no touching below the waist, no kissing, no name calling, his safe action thing is to tap me on the thigh three times,” Grimmjow listed dutifully, finally starting to believe that this was real.

And if he hadn't believed it then, the sight he was greeted with when Nnoitra opened the door would've knocked any doubts he had out of the park.

“Holy _shit_ ,” he nearly whispered.

Ichigo was kneeling, legs spread, with his arms folded behind his back, and rock hard. Grimmjow could hear a slight buzzing sound filling the room, and when he looked closer, could see the base of a vibrating plug nestled between those legs.

He was fucking gorgeous.

Nnoitra was already making his way over, standing behind Ichigo and trailing a hand over his shoulder. Grimmjow watched a shudder wrack the boy’s body at the simple touch.

“Pretty, isn't he?” he gloated.

“More than,” Grimmjow said reverently. “You're not gonna kill me after letting me do this, are you?”

Ichigo laughed outright at that.

“He's promised no killing or death threats so long as you don't fuck this up.”

Grimmjow nodded, taking a cautious step forward, eyes flicking between Nnoitra and Ichigo. He was already half hard in his pants. Nnoitra got on his knees behind Ichigo as Grimmjow made his way over, leaning forward to whisper in his ear.

“Hands and knees, pretty baby,” he instructed.

Ichigo didn't hesitate for a second, unfolding his arms from behind his back and fluidly leaning forward onto his hands. His back arched prettily when Nnoitra smoothed his hands over Ichigo’s thighs.

By the time Grimmjow got over there, Ichigo's head was hanging down, Nnoitra slowly, teasingly working the plug out of him.

“I can have his mouth, right?” he double checked, glancing back at Nnoitra.

“No kissing, but yes.”

It was Ichigo who answered him, bringing his head back up with a groan as Nnoitra finally pulled the plug free.

“Give me a second and you can get started,” Nnoitra said.

Grimmjow nodded, rubbing himself through his jeans as Nnoitra shucked his pants and slicked up his already hard cock. Nnoitra pulled Ichigo back, guiding him down over the length of it with a soft groan.

“That's it baby, fuck,” he murmured. “Still so tight for me.” He brought his eye up to meet Grimmjow’s gaze and nodded slightly towards Ichigo once he had the boy settled comfortably in his lap. “He's just gonna be my pretty little cockwarmer, so you can go ahead and get his mouth ready for me.”

“Yeah,” Grimmjow said dazedly.

He took the last few steps forward, watching Ichigo as the redhead struggled to keep his eyes open and on Grimmjow.

Ichigo reached out feebly, eyes rolling back in his head as he shifted in Nnoitra’s lap. He steadied himself, yanking Grimmjow’s pants open and pulling them down just far enough to give him access to Grimmjow’s cock.

“Come closer,” he laughed. “I'm not gonna balance myself on Nnoi’s cock to suck you off.”

Grimmjow realized he was still standing a bit far away, mostly because he didn't really want to get that close to Nnoitra, but if it would get him a taste of that mouth, of those fucking piercings, he'd suck it up.

He stepped forward, hips flexing at the feel of Ichigo's fingers running over his stomach, trailing down to his thighs before they came up where he so desperately wanted them. Ichigo’s palm was warm and soft where he rolled Grimmjow’s balls back and forth, grinning up at the man.

He was getting ready to lean in when Nnoitra wrapped a hand in his hair, pulling him back for a searing, heart stopping kiss.

“Go on, baby boy, Daddy just wanted a taste,” Nnoitra whispered against his lips.

Ichigo managed to tear himself away, part of him wanting to just stay there and kiss the man for hours, but he had a job to do.

He leaned forward and pressed his mouth to the base of Grimmjow’s cock, parting his lips so he could drag the piercings teasingly over the sensitive skin. His eyes locked onto Grimmjow’s as he licked a slow, teasing stripe up the underside of his cock. As he reached the head, he swirled his tongue around the tip, excruciatingly slowly, giggling at the involuntary buck of Grimmjow’s hips.

Closing his lips around the head, he let his eyes slip shut, a soft moan vibrating up his throat as Nnoitra's hands traveled over his body. He suckled softly, rubbing his tongue along the underside, lapping up the precum dripping from Grimmjow’s cock like a faucet.

Grimmjow, personally, was in fucking heaven. He hadn't had any clue just how good it would feel, his imagination nowhere close, even after getting a good feel of those piercings against his fingers the first night Ichigo had shown up. The reality of it was… mindnumbing.

He couldn't hold still, hips twitching forward, fingers carding through Ichigo's hair, head thrown back as he tried to pull in a full breath.

“Stop teasing him and show him what you can really do with that mouth, baby.”

That was teasing?

Oh, _fuck_ , he was so not ready for this, not in the least bit. Even just with the few minutes he'd had of Ichigo lavishing attention to the head of his cock, rolling his balls around in his palm, he was already on edge, already twitchy with the need to cum.

And then Ichigo was halfway down his cock, hollowing his cheeks and rolling his tongue up against the underside in a way that had Grimmjow gripping the boy’s shoulder just to stay standing. His mouth dropped open on a stuttered breath, choking on his own tongue as he tried to keep his eyes from going crossed. Because like hell was he going to miss seeing a single second of this.

Ichigo didn't give him time to recover, simply moving forward and taking Grimmjow down to the base like it was nothing. Admittedly, he wasn't anywhere near as long as Nnoitra, but he beat him by quite a bit in girth. But Ichigo was just going for it, sliding all the way down until his nose was pressed into Grimmjow’s hips, then all the way back until he was grinning up at the man, lips stretched around his cock.

Grimmjow was practically panting, hands fisted in Ichigo’s hair not to keep the boy there or guide him over his cock but to keep himself from falling flat on his face.

Ichigo pulled off for a second, more to give Grimmjow a breather than to take a break himself, and grinned up at the man.

“How ya feeling, Grimm-kitty?” Nnoitra laughed, bending to press a kiss to the side of Ichigo’s throat.

“I can see why you're so fucking happy all the time,” Grimmjow answered weakly. “Fuck.”

Nnoitra grinned sharply against Ichigo’s throat, murmuring at him to get back to work as he worked a mark into the boy’s skin.

Ichigo didn't hesitate, leaning forward and taking all of him in at once, practically fucking his own throat with Grimmjow’s cock. And just as Grimmjow caught his breath, Ichigo sunk down on his cock, sucking hard, and stuck his tongue out to lap over his balls.

Grimmjow actually yelped, his hips jumping, mouth dropping open on a pleading moan, because holy _shit._ His cock was all the way down Ichigo's throat, and the brat was trailing his tongue almost lazily over his balls, like he could do this all day. Grimmjow definitely couldn't last all day, no matter how much he wanted to keep Ichigo's mouth on him forever.

His thighs were already shaking with the strain of holding himself back, his balls drawn up tight to his body as he tried his best not to grab the kid’s head and fuck his face.

“Fuck, gonna cum,” he grunted out.

Ichigo clamped down on Nnoitra’s cock as he pulled back, closing his eyes and sticking out his tongue as he stroked Grimmjow’s cock. Barely a second later, both he and Ichigo were moaning, cum splattering across Ichigo's face, getting in his hair, leaking across his tongue.

He pulled back with a shaky moan after he’d finally finished coming, eyes blinking blearily as he stared down at the beautiful mess that was Ichigo. Lips red and fucked out, eyes hazy, cum painting his pretty face. And he was moaning again, head falling back on Nnoitra’s chest, arms coming up to clutch onto the man as he finally started to thrust up into him.

Grimmjow took a few moments to catch his breath, and maybe a few more just to enjoy the show.

“I'll, uh, head out,” he said quietly, pulling up his pants. “Um, thanks. I'm always open if ya wanna do this again.”

He got a scathing laugh from Nnoitra and a snort from Ichigo at that, much as he'd expected. But it couldn't hurt to offer, even if Nnoitra was a possessive bastard.

Neither of them noticed when he slipped out of the room.

Ichigo was too busy clinging onto Nnoitra’s shoulders, mouth dropped open on half formed pleas for more. Nnoitra was too busy hammering into his boy’s prostate, biting marks into his throat.

It didn't take either of them long to cum after that, Ichigo practically screaming his release into Nnoitra’s shoulder just before the man slammed up into him and filled him to the brim. They both sat there, basking in each other, for far longer than usual.

“Fuck, that was good,” Nnoitra murmured. “Never letting him touch you again, but it was good.”

Ichigo laughed in agreement, struggling to keep his eyes open as he floated in bliss.

“Let's take a shower,” he blearily suggested. “I don't wanna kiss you with his cum on my face.”

Nnoitra pulled a face at that, chuckling down at the blissed out redhead in his lap. He carefully lifted Ichigo off his cock, bundling him up in his arms so he could carry him to the shower.

“Then let’s get all that off you so I can kiss you until you fall asleep.”

Ichigo hummed in agreement, nuzzling into Nnoitra’s chest. He was already most of the way asleep, just barely awake enough to not slump over when Nnoitra sat him down on the ledge in their shower. He drifted as he felt the man gently wipe his face with a washcloth, massage shampoo into his hair, press soft kisses to his skin.

It wasn't until Nnoitra had already gotten them both dried off and was picking him up again that he came back into focus a little bit. But he was still exhausted, so he just snuggled closer to Nnoitra, let the man tuck him in before climbing in beside him.

And Ichigo didn't even realize what he was doing when he pulled Nnoitra closer and buried his head in his chest, pressing a kiss right over the man’s heart.

“Love you, Daddy.”

Ichigo might not have been awake enough to comprehend what he'd just said, but Nnoitra definitely was. And if he cuddled Ichigo in closer and just held on, no one needed to know.

And if he whispered it back, no one else needed to hear it.

And if he cried himself to sleep, joy battling with disbelief, no one needed to know about that either.


	9. Berry Fucking Stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dumbasses

Nnoitra went about the next few days with those words echoing in his mind every time he looked at Ichigo. He'd glance over and hear that soft, nearly whispered phrase, and he'd have to turn away nearly immediately to hide his blush.

God, he was in so fucking deep.

Anyway, that was probably the reason that Ichigo was shooting him confused looks as they pulled into the gala Aizen had demanded they all attend. Thank god they'd been allowed a plus one, or Nnoitra would have definitely lost his mind.

Nnoitra parked, turning the car off before checking for his gun and his knife, making sure his tie was as in place as it was going to be. He managed not to jump when Ichigo reached out and grasped his hand.

The boy had concern written all over his features, brows turned down into a worried frown.

“You ok? You've been… jumpy,” he stated quietly, eyes not quite meeting Nnoitra’s.

Nnoitra immediately turned to face him, twining their fingers together and pulling Ichigo's hand up to he could press a kiss to their interwoven fingers.

“All good, baby,” he assured.

Unfortunately, that got him the exact opposite response that he wanted. Ichigo huffed and pulled his hand back, placing it awkwardly on his own lap as he stared down at his knees.

“I don't want to get into a fight before the event because I know it's important, but you're worrying me. Is it because of the thing with Grimm?”

Nnoitra reached out for him again before stopping himself. If Ichigo had pulled back that meant he didn't want to be touched.

“Baby, I'm sorry,” he said softly. “Honestly, nothing’s wrong, I've just had something on my mind.”

“You won't even look at me,” Ichigo accused, and the pain in his voice broke Nnoitra’s heart. “If it's because of that night then we need to talk about it.”

“Ah, fuck,” Nnoitra cursed.

He crossed his arms over the steering wheel and leaned forward to place his head on them. There was no way he was going to be able to look Ichigo in the eyes and tell him he couldn't look at him because he was so nervous to tell the boy that he loved him.

“Never mind,” Ichigo said sharply, unbuckling his seatbelt and opening his door. “We can talk about this when you're done acting like a child over it.”

Shit.

_Shit._

Ichigo was already slamming his door shut, crossing his arms as he waited impatiently at the foot of the car, seeing as he couldn't go in without Nnoitra. Maybe it would be better to wait until they got home, until they could really have privacy and Nnoitra could make an idiot out of himself with no one but Ichigo to witness.

But then he thought of the next three hours that he was required to be here, and how nauseous the idea of not holding Ichigo firmly against him made him feel. The idea of Ichigo faking polite smiles, of him turning his head to the side instead of meeting Nnoitra in a searing kiss, it made him want to cry.

So he shoved his way out of the car, not giving himself time to think, and grabbed Ichigo's shoulder when the boy tried to make for the doors. He hauled him, protesting quietly and struggling in his hold, up onto the trunk of the car and situated himself between the redhead’s legs, partly because he needed to be close, and partly to make it harder for Ichigo to run.

“Nnoitra, let me _down_ , we need to -”

“I'minlovewithyou,” he rushed out on one breath.

Or at least, he tried. What came out was more just a garble of consonants and vowels mashed together unintelligibly.

“Nnoitra, I have no idea what the hell you just said, but we don't have time for this,” Ichigo snapped.

“Would you stop calling me that?” Nnoitra snapped back, because that was easier than trying again.

“It's your name,” Ichigo stated blandly.

“And it's not what you call me,” Nnoitra argued back. “You call me Nnoi, or Daddy, or dummy. I don't call you Ichigo, do I?”

Ichigo sighed, the tension going out of his shoulders, eyes going blank and defeated, disinterested. And, wow, that hurt a _lot_ more than Nnoitra ever thought it could.

“Let me down. I don't want to do this right now,” Ichigo said softly.

Nnoitra steeled himself against those eyes, against the fear and nerves in his gut.

“No. Not yet. I have something I need to say.” He placed a finger against Ichigo's mouth, silencing the boy’s immediate refusal. “We can go right in after I say it, but I have to say it. You don't even have to respond to it.”

Nnoitra closed his eye, took a deep breath, tried to ignore the worried yet peeved look Ichigo was giving him. He snapped open his eye, and tried again.

“I'm in love with you.”

This time was much clearer. Maybe the words were a bit slurred on the ends because of the outrageously rapid beat of his heart, but the message got across.

And Ichigo… didn't respond. He sat there, face blank, a hopeful edge to it, for five, ten, fifteen seconds. And then he just slumped forward into Nnoitra’s chest, hands coming up to fist in his lapels as he inhaled deeply.

“Why are you so _stupid_?” he muttered into Nnoitra’s chest.

“I'm… I'm sorry?” Nnoitra hedged, cautiously wrapping Ichigo in his long arms.

He squeezed until both of them were near breathless when he wasn't pushed away.

“You realize that you're in love with me, and you avoid me for three days?”

Ichigo reached up without looking and flicked Nnoitra on the cheek in reprimand. It may not have hurt, but he still jumped.

“I'm sorry, baby,” he said, more confidently. “I didn't realize I was avoiding you, I was just scared to tell you because I didn't want to scare you off… or something. Look, I don't know what I was scared of, but you mean everything to me and I was scared. I'm in love with you.”

And it was a lot easier to say like that, especially with Ichigo's arms dropping to wrap around his waist, his beautiful face finally coming up so he could see it.

“Fucking dumbass,” Ichigo laughed. He brought one hand up to wrap around Nnoitra’s nape, pulling him down for a kiss so sweet it curled his toes. “You already told me.”

It took Nnoitra a second to respond to that, head still swimming from the pure affection that had been poured into that kiss.

“Huh?” he asked, very eloquently.

“That night with Grimm, as we were settling down, I told you I loved you,” he said simply. “You said it back. I know you remember.”

“I, well, uh, I mean, yeah, I remember, but, I -” He cut himself off with a huff, cupping Ichigo's face softly. “I thought you were asleep.”

Ichigo rolled his eyes at that.

“Well, I was going to make it very clear that I wasn't asleep, and probably kiss you a bunch of times,” Ichigo said, a grin creeping onto his face as his voice dropped down low enough that Nnoitra had to lean in to hear him, “but someone started crying after he said it, and I didn't think you'd want me babying you about it, so I just kissed your chest and held you close until you fell asleep. I honestly thought you knew I was awake.”

Nnoitra's cheeks flared with heat, his first instinct to pull away, but Ichigo already had his ankles locked behind Nnoitra’s hips, his fingers interwoven behind his neck. He scowled, refusing to look at Ichigo and instead staring resolutely over his head.

“No one’s ever told me they loved me, ok? I think I deserved a few tears, so shut it,” Nnoitra grunted.

Ichigo didn't respond for a few moments, and Nnoitra warily looked back down, panic shooting through him as he saw a tear slipping down Ichigo’s cheek. His hands sprung back up to the boy’s face, cradling him like the precious thing he was, thumbs brushing at the tears.

“Why are you crying? What did I do?”

“God, no, dummy,” Ichigo laughed, voice watery and thick with tears. “I'm just mad. Sad. Upset. I don't know. It's just not fair that someone as beautiful as you didn't hear those words before me.” He pulled Nnoitra down, raining wet kisses over his cheeks and forehead. “You deserve the world, Nnoi, and no one’s ever let you believe that, but I swear that I'm gonna give it to you on a golden platter, ok?”

Nnoitra slowly pulled Ichigo off him, wiping the tears away as he looked down at his boy, bewildered.

“I'm not that special, baby,” he chuckled. “I'm just a hitman.”

“You're the best hitman out there, otherwise you wouldn't be the hitman of the Espada,” Ichigo argued.

“Sure,” Nnoitra said indulgently. “Either way,” he whispered, dropping down and resting his forehead against Ichigo’s, “I don't need the world on a platter, or want it. I've already got you.”

Ichigo gasped in a laugh, awkwardly titling up for a kiss.

“Sappy idiot,” he huffed.

They stood in silence for the next few moments, Nnoitra’s fingers smoothing up and down Ichigo's back as they both just basked in each other.

“Baby?” Nnoitra said softly.

Ichigo hummed to show he was listening, scooting forward on the trunk so he could wrap closer around Nnoitra.

“Can you tell me one more time? So I can say it back properly?”

Ichigo thought about teasing him about it for a moment, but both of them had been stupid about  this already - mainly Nnoitra, but still - and he just wanted to be with him, and be happy, and make _him_ happy, so he decided to be nice, just this once.

“I love you, so, so much, Daddy,” he said softly, a whispered promise in the air of a dark, cold parking garage. “Don't you ever let me go.”

“I love you, so, so much, baby boy,” Nnoitra whispered hoarsely, voice raw with emotion, and Ichigo shut his eyes so he wouldn't see the tears threatening to spill over. “I'm never gonna let you go.”

And even if Ichigo couldn't see them, he could still feel Nnoitra’s tears against his cheeks when the idiot leaned down to kiss him, soft and sweet and brimming with light and love. And then Ichigo’s tears were joining in the mix, too, his arms wrapping around Nnoitra’s neck as he was pushed back, Nnoitra bending over him and kissing him like he was the very oxygen the man needed to breathe.

When he finally let up, both of them were panting, uncomfortably hard in their suit trousers, and completely tangled in each other.

“Hey,” Ichigo puffed breathlessly. “Do you really think your boss will notice if we’re not there?"

Nnoitra thought. Aizen probably had a reason for them being there, but it's not like he would actually call attention to them - that would mean sharing his spotlight, and that was something the sleazy bastard would _never_ do. So, yeah, they'd been told they had to be there, but really…

“Fuck him,” Nnoitra said succinctly. “I'm taking you out to a stupidly fancy dinner, and then I'm gonna take you home and fuck you senseless, and then I'm gonna tell you how much I love you until you fall asleep in my arms. Sound good?”

Ichigo threw his head back and laughed, and _god_ , he loved that sound.

“Sounds perfect, Daddy,” he grinned, pressing up for another kiss. “Let's get to dinner, because I'm already craving dessert.”

“You're terrible,” Nnoitra laughed. “Let's go.”


	10. A Helping Hand Is Offered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi I'm not sorry for killing Omeada in this he pisses me the fuck off and he deserves it.  
> Other than that, this is the sprinkle of plot I promised.

So.

They probably shouldn't have skipped the gala. Well, they definitely should've have skipped the gala, but there had been way more interesting things to do, so you couldn't really blame them all that much.

And Aizen seemingly hadn't noticed, or maybe he just hadn't cared. Certainly the other Espada didn't notice. And while it was kind of weird - Nnoitra was the tallest person most people ever saw in their lives, so he'd be a bit conspicuous in his absence - it's not like he was going to call attention to it.

But when the others had come home, the only one who’d said anything was Aaroniero, and that was just to ask if he'd left early.

And while that wasn't exactly true, Nnoitra had just nodded and gone along with it. That explanation worked fine for him.

It had been nearly two weeks since then, and he'd reported back to Aizen for several jobs, and the man hadn't said so much as a word. Fine by him, really, as it wasn't like he really wanted to catch the guy’s attention.

But still, he should've known better than to think Aizen wouldn't notice something not being perfectly in place as he'd instructed. Even so, when he got the memo for the time of the monthly Espada meeting, an additional line of text attached to the bottom, his blood ran cold for a moment.

_Bring your pet along, it's high time we were introduced._

His first reaction had been to bristle at the use of the word ‘pet,’ like Ichigo wasn’t a human being of his own. But then he'd realized what he was being instructed to do, and he'd immediately started panicking.

Because he knew Aizen, and he knew that Aizen didn't like anything that wouldn't sit down into a nice, neat mold.

So that's what Ichigo walked in to - Nnoitra standing at the foot of their futon with a postcard in his hands, practically hyperventilating.

Ichigo tossed the bottle of water he'd gone to get on the futon, immediately crossing over to Nnoitra and crowding into his chest, wrapping his arms around the man’s slim waist and squeezing softly.

“Daddy, breathe for me,” he said quietly.

Nnoitra almost instantly took in a large breath, holding it for a few seconds before releasing it, repeating that several times until the spots were clearing from his vision. He managed to get his heart back under control, dropping the card and winding his arms around Ichigo, holding the boy close.

“I love you, baby, I love you,” Nnoitra whispered into his hair.

“I love you too, Daddy. You gotta calm down, ok, calm down and tell me what's wrong.”

Ichigo smoothed his hand down Nnoitra’s spine, much like the man did for him in his weakest moments, pressing soft kisses into his chest over his shirt.

Nnoitra heaved a sigh, his entire body moving with it, and then pulled his arms back from Ichigo, running a hand through his hair. Ichigo stepped back, following Nnoitra’s gaze to the paper that had been in his hand when he had come in.

He bent to pick it up, reading over it twice before saying anything.

“Your boss wants to meet me?”

Nnoitra laughed humorlessly, a grimace settling across his features.

“He wants to make sure that he can still control me, and that you won't cause any trouble,” Nnoitra corrected him.

“But… I haven't caused any trouble.”

Ichigo looked at him, puzzled, as Nnoitra sat down and fell back against the futon, arms spread wide.

“I know, baby boy,” he said, but he sounded defeated. “He knows that, too. Most likely, he's pissy that we skipped out on the gala, so he's reminding me that he can take you away from me.”

“Like hell he can.”

Nnoitra blinked his eyes open, startled at the vehemence, the unrestrained fury, clear in Ichigo's voice.

“The only way he's getting me away from your side is if he slits my throat,” Ichigo growled.

“Baby, you're forgetting who you're dealing with,” Nnoitra said softly. “I know we all seem pretty normal, and we don't really bring work back to the compound with us, but we're the Espada. He is Aizen fucking Sousuke. He's not someone you mess with, Ichi. And he won't hesitate to kill you if either of us piss him off.”

Ichigo went silent for a moment at that, reminding himself that his boyfriend wasn't just a badass, that he was the most feared hitman on the coast, and his boss was even scarier than him.

“Then we won't piss him off,” he said definitively.

Nnoitra propped himself up on his elbows, staring at Ichigo, more serious than the redhead had ever seen him.

“So when he tells you to suck his cock in front of everybody if you want to stay with me, what'll you do? If he tells you that the only way he’ll let me live is if you leave me and go be his little lapdog, what will you say? He's not anything like you think he is, baby.” Nnoitra leaned forward and pulled Ichigo down into his arms, wrapping him up tightly. “I'm gonna do everything I can to keep you safe, but I want you to promise me something.”

Ichigo looked up at him, nodding.

“Anything.”

“If he takes you away from me, I want you to run. As far as you can. I'll find you eventually, but don't let him get to you, baby. I couldn't live with myself if he did anything to you.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ichigo was plastered to Nnoitra’s side as they stepped through the double doors that seemed endlessly tall. One hand was squeezing the circulation out of Nnoitra’s fingers, the other clutching onto his shirt as he tried his best not to shake.

All eyes were on them as Nnoitra made his way over to his seat at the table, pulling Ichigo into his lap and folding his arms over the boy’s waist possessively.

“Thought Carrot-Top wasn't allowed at meetings?” Grimmjow asked, brows raised.

There were several murmurs of agreement, many of the Espada shifting in their seats uncomfortably.

“Who cares if he brings his whore?” Barrigan crowed. “It probably doesn't have enough brain cells to remember anything that's said here.”

If it weren't for Ichigo on his lap, Nnoitra would've been across the table with the old fuck’s larynx bloodying his hand. As it was, he didn't even have time to flush with anger before Ichigo was talking.

“You're right, Nnoi fucks me brainless several times a day, nothing to worry about from me,” he said sweetly, sending Grimmjow a grin.

Nnoitra felt a disbelieving laugh force its way out of him.

“Alright, brat, that's enough,” he scolded half heartedly. “First of all, the only whores around are yours, Luisenbarn. I get that you're upset that even trained they're nowhere near on par with my baby, but you don't get to take out your inadequacies on him. Second, he was ordered to be here; I’d never involve him in this by choice.”

Barrigan opened his mouth to deliver a no doubt very poor rebuttal, but the doors swung open once again, three men making their way through them.

Nnoitra felt all of Ichigo's false confidence drain from him immediately. He jumped as Gin walked by and trailed spidery fingers over his shoulder, causing Nnoitra to send a glare at the grinning man. Tousen took his seat silently, not sparing so much as a glance towards the two.

Not that a glance would have done him much good, anyway.

Aizen, however, kept his eyes firmly on the boy right up until he passed him. Nnoitra felt the shiver go through Ichigo’s spine, brushing his thumb over one of the boy’s hands in an attempt to soothe him. It only helped until Aizen made his way to the head of the table, cold eyes unerringly zeroing back in on him.

He didn't take his eyes off Ichigo as he spoke, but Ichigo was too focused on calming his racing heart and trying to disappear into Nnoitra’s arms to pay attention to his words. It was clear they weren't directed at him, anyway.

Ichigo startled when Yammy started speaking, giving what seemed to be a very scripted report, voice too loud for the silence otherwise encompassing the room. Aaroniero followed immediately after him, giving a brief summary of the progress of his new recruits. Szayelaporro went next, Ichigo starting to zone out as the man talked seemingly endlessly about whatever new drug he was cooking up.

Nnoitra rubbed his arms calmly, holding him close and breathing slowly, hoping it would calm the boy down a bit. It didn't do much, but he'd at least stopped jumping at every new person speaking by the time his turn came around.

“Inspection of Luisenbarn’s went fine, everyone was who they were supposed to be. Assassination of Omaeda Marechiyo successful with no complications. Assassination of Kugo Ginjo to be completed in the next two weeks. Ulquiorra is finishing up the profile on Tsukishima Shukuro, and he’ll be next. Nothing else to report.”

Aizen held up a hand before Ulquiorra could start his piece, focusing further on Ichigo.

“Tell me about your pet,” he said silkily.

Ichigo felt like he wanted to vomit.

“Kurosaki Ichigo, age nineteen. I found him on a corner one night and took a liking to him, so I paid off his debt to his pimp and brought him home,” Nnoitra said succinctly, trying his best to keep the hard, protective edge out of his voice.

“And how are you liking it here?”

Ichigo startled, freezing for a few moments as he realized Aizen was talking to him.

“I'm with Nnoi, so I'm happy,” he said, a bit too loudly in order to keep his voice from shaking.

“I see. So you are here of your own choice?” Aizen prompted, leaning his chin on his hand. “You are not staying out of a sense of guilt, perhaps?”

Ichigo lifted his chin, eyes going flinty.

“I'm here because I'm in love with Nnoi,” he said firmly. “He's told me many times that I have no obligation to stay, and that if I wasn't happy that I could go. I'm sure it wouldn't be quite that easy, but regardless, I'm here because I want to be, not because I'm scared or think I owe it to him to stay.”

Aizen hummed softly, his smirk settling more firmly across his face as he raked his gaze over Ichigo once again.

“I'm very pleased to hear that, Ichigo,” he said softly, almost intimately, and it made Ichigo's skin crawl. “Please know that my door is always open for you should you have any concerns. I'd be more than pleased to assist you in any way you might need.”

Ichigo ground his teeth together, but managed to force out a, “Thank you, sir.”

Aizen chuckled softly, waving it off.

“Do call me Sousuke,” he invited.

Ichigo nodded stiffly, pushing further back into Nnoitra’s arms as the man’s attention finally left him as he focused on Ulquiorra.

The meeting seemed to pass in a rush after that, relief flooding through Ichigo as he realized Aizen wouldn't be threatening him. As soon as Starrk finished speaking, both he and Nnoitra were tensed to spring out of the chair and bolt through the doors.

Unfortunately, just as Aizen should have been ending the meeting, his eyes roved back to Ichigo.

“Ichigo,” he purred. “You know where my quarters are, yes?”

Every muscle in Ichigo's body tensed, and he forced himself to nod slowly. This could go very bad, very fast.

“Excellent. I just wanted to be sure that you could take me up on my offer should you need it.” He smiled coldly at the boy. “It would be awful of me to offer a hand if you didn't know where to go to find it.”

Ichigo swallowed harshly.

“Thank you,” he choked out. When Aizen stared expectantly at him, he quickly added, “Sousuke.”

The word left a foul taste in his mouth.


	11. A Helping Hand Is Taken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow likes nicknames apparently. Also, more plot, but this has some cute bullshit in it too

 

Nnoitra was fuming by the time he managed to lead Ichigo out of the conference room, red high on his cheeks as he clutched the boy to him. He took a deep breath before he turned to Ichigo, doing his best to smile softly and stroking lightly down Ichigo’s cheek.

“Hey baby, will you do Daddy a favor and go stand over there for just a second?” he asked quietly.

Ichigo’s brow creased in confusion, but he did as Nnoitra requested, turning and leaning back into the corner a bit away from the open doors.

He soon realized exactly why Nnoitra had requested he do so, as the second Barrigan stepped past the threshold, he had the old man pinned to the wall by his throat. Ichigo’s brows winged up in alarm, and he started to step forward before thinking better of it.

Nnoitra wouldn't do anything to really jeopardize his position right now, and he definitely wouldn't actually kill the Segunda, no matter how upset he was about the man’s earlier comments. Better to let him get it off his chest. And better to let him take it out on Barrigan than on Aizen.

“Hiya, Luisenbarn,” Nnoitra crooned, piano toothed grin right up in the man's face. “Thought we might have a chat about your mouth. You see, there are certain words I don't like, and not only did you make me say one of those words in front of my baby, you _called_ my baby one of those words.” Nnoitra’s fingers tightened around Barrigan’s throat, seemingly ignorant of the red flush beginning to turn purple on his face. “Now, I'm not very happy about that, but I'm also not in a position to kill you right now. Instead, I just thought I'd remind you that I covered for your ass in there about several of your illegitimate kids running around, and I can turn right around and wipe my hands clean, alright?” And with that, he drove his other fist in Barrigan’s gut, dropping the man to crumple in a wheezing heap on the cold marble. “Glad we got that cleared up.”

Ichigo raised a disapproving brow at Nnoitra when the man turned back to him, but all he got in response was an unapologetic shrug. He didn't really expect much more, though.

Nnoitra strolled back over to him, placing his hands on either side of Ichigo’s face and tilting it up, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead.

“I’m sorry, baby boy, I couldn't let that slide,” he murmured.

“I know,” Ichigo sighed, looping his arms around Nnoitra’s hips and pulling him in closer, pressing up for a real kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Nnoitra whispered, a heartbreakingly happy smile on his face at hearing those words.

“Shit, you're that serious?”

Nnoitra whirled, pulling Ichigo behind him instinctively, only slightly relaxing when he realized it was just Grimmjow.

“Yeah,” he said warily.

Grimmjow just stared at them for a few tense moments, then jerked his head off to the side towards the front door. He started over, holding the door open with a raised brow, clearly waiting for them to follow.

Ichigo opened his mouth to ask what was going on, but Grimmjow immediately shushed him, tapping his finger against his ear. Nnoitra stiffened at that, which just confused Ichigo more, but he obediently remained silent, clinging to Nnoitra’s hand as they walked.

Grimmjow led them down the driveway in silence, continuing for nearly fifteen minutes before they reached a nearby park, flopping down onto one of the metal benches by the walking trail. He shot a group of high school girls walking by a wink and a wicked smirk, laughing at the chatter that immediately rose up.

Nnoitra cautiously sat down on the other end, pulling Ichigo onto his knee and wrapping an arm around his waist to hold him steady.

“Sorry about the weirdness, wanted to make sure we weren't anywhere the almighty has ears,” Grimmjow said casually.

Nnoitra’s fingers tightened slightly on Ichigo’s hip, a brow raising.

“Don't know if you noticed,” he continued, staring out at the lake, “since you were so keen on pinning McPedo to the wall, but I wasn't the first one out today.”

Now that he thought about it, Grimmjow hadn't made his usual mad dash to half break down the doors the second that Aizen had ended the meeting. Hell, he hadn't even gotten out until after Nnoitra had finished with Barrigan.

“Alright, what's going on then?” Nnoitra asked.

“‘Call me Sousuke’ asked me to stay back, wanted to give me a special assignment. Said I needed to keep it quiet, and get it done fast. Not my usual kind of job, so he said I didn't need to be clean about it as long as it got done,” Grimmjow said.

“Ok, you've said a lot of words without answering his question, and I'm starting to get scared, so either you say it straight or we leave,” Ichigo said shakily, clutching Nnoitra’s free hand as he glanced around them.

“He wants you, Ichigo,” Grimmjow said simply. “And he's not willing to wait for you to come crying to him - not like you ever would - so he told me to separate you from the Depressing Green Giant here by any means necessary, including putting a bullet in his head.”

Ichigo went stone still, nails digging into Nnoitra’s hand as his heart nearly stopped. Nnoitra, on the other hand, relaxed almost the second Grimmjow finished speaking.

“I'll kill you,” Ichigo almost whispered, voice choked with fear and pain. “I won't let you get anywhere near him, I swear to -”

“Baby,” Nnoitra cut him off, gripping his cheek and turning his head to face him. “He wouldn't have told me that if he planned on doing it. I'm already too careful, if I knew someone was planning a hit on me they would never see me again.” He pressed a soothing kiss to Ichigo’s lips before turning his attention back to Grimmjow. “So, why _are_ you telling me this?”

“Why do you think? I don't ever want to see you again,” Grimmjow said simply.

Nnoitra narrowed his eyes at the man,Grimmjow having finally turned to look at the two, watching the look in his eyes, the way his shoulders were tight with tension. And then he dropped his head back and laughed, low and mad and accusatory.

“You rat fucking bastard.”

Ichigo’s brows were drawn together in confusion and fear, his hands clutching at Nnoitra’s shirt as he stared, bewildered, at Grimmjow.

“What's going on?” he asked.

Grimmjow just stared at them, not saying a word.

“You see, baby, Grimm-kitty here has been selling us out to the fucking Shinigami, hasn't he?” Nnoitra spat viciously. “How long?”

“Long enough,” Grimmjow replied amicably. “Made sure no one was in danger because of it, but that's not why I'm telling you now. I can get him out, hell I can get both of you out.” He ran a hand through his messy blue hair. “Aizen wants him because his dad is some high ranking Shinigami operative, and he thinks he can use the kid for blackmail.”

And this time, it was Ichigo laughing, bitterness coloring the sound.

“Yeah, I'm sure he’ll have great luck with that,” Ichigo ground out, throat tight. He'd known today was going to be a bad one, but it had turned out shittier than possible. “Both my parents were shot in front of me when I was nine, they're both dead.”

Silence stretched out between the three of them, Nnoitra holding him closer against his chest. He knew how much Ichigo hated talking about his parents. It was nearly a minute later when Grimmjow spoke quietly.

“Kid, Isshin’s not dead.”

Ichigo might as well have turned to stone, the only thing moving being his eyes, staring unbelievingly at Grimmjow.

“He was shot in the heart in front of me. Mum was shot in the head. My little sisters were kidnapped and sold off, and I've been on the run since,” Ichigo said shakily. “I'm not about to leave the only semblance of safety I've ever had.”

“He was shot in the lung,” Grimmjow corrected him softly. “Masaki…I'm sorry, she died. Your sisters were taken into protective custody by the Shinigami, Isshin is with them. They've been looking for you for ten years, Ichigo. I've been trying to find a way to get you out since I realized who you were. Your dad’s waiting for you, you have a family that misses you. You can go and be safe for real, Ichigo.”

Ichigo was gripping Nnoitra’s arms, the only thing keeping his spinning head from sending him into complete shock. He was shaking, trembling in the man’s arms as Nnoitra looked down at him, worry and fear swimming in his eyes.

“Look, I know this is a lot, but I have to go. I can't be out here much longer in case Aizen is keeping tabs on me. Just let me know by the end of the week, and I'll do everything I can.”

Ichigo just nodded numbly, not even noticing when Grimmjow got up and walked back the way they came. He just crumpled into Nnoitra’s arms, tears running silently down his face as he buried his forehead into the crook of the man’s shoulder. Nnoitra just held him, heart hammering in his chest, pressing soft kisses to Ichigo’s hair as he rocked him gently, scowling at the staring passers by.

“Baby,” he said softly when Ichigo had stopped sniffling, “I know that it's a lot to take in, but Grimmjow wouldn't say it unless it was true. I've had my suspicions about him working for them for a few years now, and he has to be in deep if he can snag you right from under Aizen’s nose. I know how much you loved your family.” And his heart nearly tore itself in pieces when he spoke next. “Don't  you want to go back to them? Don't you want to see them again, have a normal life with your family? You could be safe and not have to worry, and you'd have your dad and sisters to take care of you.”

Ichigo heaved in a trembling breath, looked up at Nnoitra with tears still streaming down his face.

“Of course I do. I want to see dad and Yuzu and Karin and have my family back.” His fingers tightened in Nnoitra’s shirt again. “But what about you? You've been the only good thing in my life, I don't want to lose you. I don't want to have to give up you or my family, I don't want to have to choose,” he wailed, burying his face back in Nnoitra’s throat, fresh tears burning down his face.

“Baby, baby, hush, it's ok,” Nnoitra soothed, pulling Ichigo to straddle him so he could hold the boy closer. “You don't have to choose between us, you're not losing me, ok?” He waited until Ichigo pulled his face back to look blearily up at him, reaching up to brush the tears off his beautiful face. “Whatever you decide, I'm with you. If you stay, I'll stay, and we’ll figure out how to deal with Aizen. If you go, I'm going with you; Grimmjow said he could get us both out. We’ll figure things out with the Shinigami and your family when that comes around, ok? I'm gonna be by your side for as long as you'll let me be, baby boy.” He leaned down to press a soft, gentle kiss to Ichigo's still quivering lips. “I love you, Ichigo.”

Ichigo let out a sob, looping his arms around Nnoitra’s neck and pulling him in for a hug tight enough that neither of them could breathe properly.

“I love you, Daddy, I'm never gonna let you go, ok Nnoi? Never.” He leaned up on the man’s lap to pull him into a heart stopping, teary kiss. “I want to go,” he whispered. “I want to get you out of this life, I want to see my family again, and I want to live with you until we're old and grumpy and no one wants to hang out with us.”

Nnoitra laughed, his heart settling back into his chest from where it had been lodged in his throat. He'd never liked the life he lead, had always lead it simply because he was good at it and it was his only way to stay alive. He just hoped Ichigo’s family - and the organization they belonged to - would be able to put his past behind him and see that he would do anything if it would keep Ichigo happy. Which is exactly what he was doing now.

“Anything for you baby, anything,” he whispered, pulling Ichigo into a tight hug. “I’ll tell Grimmjow tonight.”

“I love you, Daddy,” Ichigo half sobbed, though his tears now were out of sheer happiness and relief.

“I love you too, Ichi, so much.”

And he did. He really fucking did.


	12. Family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, Isshin is an absolute idiot, but everyone else is precious.

It was… way, _way_ easier than Nnoitra expected.

He'd cornered Grimmjow that night and told him to do it, gotten a nod in return. Two days later, he was ‘taken out for lunch’ with Ichigo. Surprisingly, they'd actually gotten lunch together, stopping at a little cafe just outside of town and grabbing some sandwiches.

After they'd finished eating, Grimmjow gave the two a heartwarmingly genuine goodbye, and they had gotten in the backseat of a nondescript silver Toyota.

“Ichigo, I'm sure you don't remember me at all, but my name is Urahara Kisuke,” the blond driving introduced. “I'm your uncle.”

“Um, hi,” Ichigo said uncertainly, scooting closer to Nnoitra in the backseat and twining their fingers together as he pressed up against the man’s side.

“Grimmjow told me that we were extracting someone alongside you, but he failed to mention exactly who that person was,” Kisuke continued, clearly disapproving as he looked pointedly at their joined hands in the rearview mirror.

“Can't imagine why he'd leave that detail out,” Nnoitra drawled boredly.

Ichigo could feel the way Nnoitra was gripping his hand back just as tightly, so he just gave him a nudge in reprimand.

Nothing else was said in the next half hour as Kisuke drove, Ichigo settling in more comfortably at Nnoitra’s side, the man untangling their hands to wrap a protective arm around his shoulders and pull him into his chest.

The tension settled back into both of their limbs as Kisuke pulled into a long driveway. The building he pulled up to looked more like a warehouse than the mansion Aizen had housed the Espada in, but it made sense that Aizen would be on the more extravagant and showy side of things.

Ichigo squeezed his hand tightly, drawing his attention back to the boy. He cupped the back of Ichigo's head and pulled him in to press a kiss to his forehead.

“I'll be by your side the whole time, ok? I'll keep you safe.”

“Pretty sure you're the one in a questionable position,” Ichigo said drily. “I promise I won't let them separate us. I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, baby boy,” Nnoitra whispered softly. “We’ll figure this all out.”

He ignored the raised eyebrow he got from Kisuke as the man turned the car off and stepped out. Pressing a quick, comforting kiss to Ichigo’s lips, he did the same, holding the redhead’s hand and helping him out of the car.

Kisuke led them to the door, knocking three times in rapid succession. He glanced back at them one more time before the door opened, his gaze hardening when it reached Nnoitra. This was definitely going to be fun.

As the door opened, Nnoitra steeled himself and reminded himself that this was for Ichigo, not only to keep him happy, but to keep him safe and out of Aizen’s hands. He held Ichigo’s hand firmly in his own as they were ushered in by a smiling man in a pink kimono.

They followed Kisuke down the hall and into an open dining area, Nnoitra’s neck itching at the thought of having someone at his back that wasn't Ichigo.

When they rounded the corner, well… it definitely wasn't what Nnoitra expected. He counted thirteen people in the room with them, and he was sure there were more in the building.

A dark skinned woman sat on the kitchen island, arms around a petite black haired woman looking them over sternly. Kisuke had gone to join them leaning against the island. The guy in the kimono had immediately rushed over to a frail looking white haired man, brushing a hand over his hair. A dark haired man who _definitely_ had a stick up his ass was standing off to the side of a man who actually looked older than Barrigan. A prim woman with long, braided hair was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea, a man with an eyepatch opposite Nnoitra’s and a scar running down the other side of his face leaning against the wall off to the side of her. A lithe blond with fucked up bangs and a grin to rival Nnoitra’s was lounging in an armchair, legs thrown over the side.

And then there was the trio practically vibrating on the couch, hands all clenched together as they stared, unblinking, at Ichigo. A glance down at the redhead showed that Ichigo was having much the same reaction. Nnoitra could see the resemblance, Ichigo sharing the littlest girl’s smile, and the larger’s gorgeous brown eyes and suspicious scowl, as well as his father’s jaw and straight nose.

He gave the boy a little push forward, watching him stumble as he took his first step towards them, and then all four of them were moving, coming together in a mass of limbs and half choked sobs. Bits of phrases managed to make their way out of the tight knit of arms, half formed words as the family clung to each other.

The guy in the kimono gently moved them to the couch, making sure not to try to separate them, as he did want to keep his hands.

It took nearly half an hour for the tears to stop, for the four of them to calm down enough to release each other and settle for gripping tightly onto each other's hands.

Kisuke stepped forward, all eyes drifting to him as he put on an amicable smile.

“I believe it might be best if we did a round of introductions for our newest?” he suggested. “As I've said,” he spouted, looking back and forth between Ichigo and Nnoitra, “I am Urahara Kisuke, I am Ichigo’s godfather and head of scientific developments.”

The dark skinned woman spoke next.

“Shihoin Yoruichi, Ichigo's aunt and head of stealth and investigations. This is my wife and partner, Soi Fon.”

“Kyoraku Shunsui, co-head of interdivisional relations, and my husband and co-head, Ukitake Juushiro,” the man in the flowery kimono said.

“Byakuya Kuchiki, head of tactical operations.” The guy with the stick up his ass.

“Unohana Retsu, resident medic,” the woman with the braid introduced.

“Zaraki Kenpachi, head of anything that involves fighting.” Eyepatch boy.

“Hirako Shinji,” the blond singsonged, “officially head of fashion, but more commonly utilized as head of strategy.”

“Yamamoto Genryusai, head of the Shinigami,” the old man stated.

“Kurosaki Isshin, head of combat training and the best dad in the world,” Ichigo’s dad said with a laugh, startling Nnoitra as the man’s eyes landed on him. “These are Karin and Yuzu, my daughters. You obviously know my son.”

Nnoitra cleared his throat uncomfortably, nodding slightly. When Ichigo shot him a reassuring smile, he cleared it again and spoke.

“Um, Nnoitra Gilga, ex-Quinto Espada.”

Predictably, the entire room stilled, smiles dropping immediately, Ichigo shifting nervously. A bolt of fear shot through Nnoitra, wondering if this was where he lost Ichigo for good.

“Kisuke’s plug didn't mention that the extra body he was pulling with Ichigo was an Espada,” Isshin stated lightly, but Nnoitra could hear the warning in his words, could see the way he not-so-subtly gripped his son’s hand tighter.

“I'm pretty sure he knew you wouldn't willingly allow an Espada in your midst, so he didn't mention it,” Ichigo said quickly, shooting Nnoitra a worried glance.

He looked like he was about to bolt.

“And what, may I ask, was your role as Quinto Espada?” Isshin asked, voice tight.

“Hitman.”

Silence stretched out for several moments.

“I see,” Isshin drawled. “In that case, I'd like to make it very clear that if you ever lay a finger on my son, I'll put a bullet in your head myself.”

Nnoitra met Isshin’s calm smile with an empty stare, tucking away his heartbreak in a corner of his mind.

“Tou-san, Nnoi would never hurt me, he'd die before -”

“That's not what he means, Ichigo,” Nnoitra cut in, voice monotonous.

Ichigo snapped his head over to stare incredulously at Nnoitra, partly for the tone he was taking, and partly for calling him by his full name. They had talked about this, for fuck’s sake.

“Oh,” Ichigo said, not turning his gaze back to his father. “In that case, it's far too late for that.”

Isshin immediately went red in the face with anger, starting up from the couch, but Ichigo beat him to it. He pushed Isshin back down to the couch before making his way over to Nnoitra, grabbing the man’s hand pointedly and ignoring his quiet protest.

Leveling his father with a steady look, he steeled himself for what he was about to say.

“Nnoi picked me up off the corner I was working and bought me out of the prostitution ring I'd been selling myself in to survive,” he said bluntly. “He gave me a home and as much food as I could eat and took care of me and loved me. As much as I'm glad to have you back in my life, I haven't been with you for nearly a decade, and he's been the _only_ good thing in my life in that time. You don't get a say in my relationship with him.”

Nnoitra blushed and kept his eye turned down to the floor, but he didn't try to pull his hand from Ichigo’s, squeezing back in response when the redhead twined their fingers together properly.

“Ichigo,” Isshin started, rising from the couch slowly. “I know you may believe it, but he doesn't love you, he's using you, you have to -”

“Sir, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to stop you,” Nnoitra growled. “I'll accept it if you condemn me being with him, I'll accept any complaint you may throw at me, but I can't sit by while you tell him lies.” He snarled at Isshin when the man started to talk again. “I've lived on the streets since I was six, I was taken in by some shitty people and I did some shitty things to stay alive. Ichigo is the only person who's ever shown me real kindness, he's the only person I've ever felt comfortable around. He's the only person who's ever told me he loves me, and he's the only person I have ever loved in my life. So you can say anything else you want about me, and you'll probably be right. I'm not a good person. I've been trying to convince him to find someone who deserves him for months. I know I sure as hell don't.” He looked down at Ichigo, staring up at him with wide eyes. “I don't deserve him, and I never will, but I absolutely do love him, whether you like it - or believe it - or not.”

Isshin stared at the two in enraged silence, deep breaths puffing his chest as he tried to calm himself.

“Well,” Shinji drawled, kicking his feet against the side of the chair. “Glad we got _that_ settled! Isshin, go take a nap.” He was casually authoritative, and Isshin shot him a glare before storming furiously out of the room, the look he sent Nnoitra making sure he knew this wasn't the end of the discussion. “Ichigo, introduce your sisters to your beau. The rest of us are gonna clear out and berate your old man for being an idiot.”

It didn't take long for the room to clear after that, most of the people actually sending Nnoitra sympathetic glances or reassuring smiles as they left.

Silence stretched for a few seconds as the girls took stock of both their brother and Nnoitra. Karin broke the silence first.

“I don't like you.”

And Nnoitra actually flinched at that.

Ichigo immediately pulled him down into the chair Shinji recently vacated, climbing into his lap and leaning back against his chest.

“Too bad,” he told his sister. “I do.”

Karin watched Ichigo for a few seconds before her face split into a shit eating grin and she nodded.

“Good enough for me,” she said breezily. “Nnoitra, right?”

“Uh, yeah. You're Karin.”

“I am,” she said amusedly. “I know Ichi-nii has been through a lot, Kisuke-san told us what his informant knew so we’d be ready when he came home. If you're helping him, then I'll let you stay.”

Nnoitra laughed helplessly, wrapping his arms almost timidly around Ichigo's waist.

“I'm trying my best,” he answered. “I really do love him, very much. He's my whole world.”

“And he's right here, jackasses,” Ichigo whined, sticking his tongue out at his sister.

“Sorry, baby boy,” Nnoitra grinned, finally looking back to himself again. “I love you.”

“And I love you, no matter how dumb you are,” he responded fondly.

“Well, I think you seem very nice,” Yuzu chirped, sending Nnoitra a blinding smile. “I know Ichi-nii had to do some bad things to stay safe, so it's ok if you did too. And you can be better now that you're with us, because you can have a family and be happy.”

Nnoitra didn't really expect that to hit him as hard as it did, but his throat almost immediately closed up at the thought of being part of Ichigo’s family, of _having_ a family. He blinked the tears gathering in his eye away as fast as he could, nodding at the little girl.

“Yeah,” he choked out.

“She's right,” Ichigo said with a grin. “Wanna get married and make it official?”

Nnoitra floundered for a few seconds, mouth working uselessly as he tried to force words out.

“I don't have a ring for you.”

Really? _That_ was what he went with?

Ichigo looked flabbergasted for a few seconds, pulling Nnoitra down into a sweet kiss and ignoring the exaggerated gagging from Karin and the cooing from Yuzu.

“I was joking,” he chuckled, and then his gaze flitted away from Nnoitra's. “But… I mean, obviously we don't have to, but if you wanted to, we could, um, we could talk about it.”

And _god_ , this is so absolutely not what he'd expected when he’d first met Ichigo, but all he could do was smile helplessly and pull Ichigo up for another kiss. He had _damn_ good taste.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, do I keep this going and bring a conclusion to the whole Aizen fiasco, deal with what's gonna happen to Grimmjow, make Isshin stop being fucking dumb, or do I leave this soft and sweet and very open ended?


	13. Different Kinds of Mornings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're still goin bois, now with actual plot.

Nnoitra and Ichigo were having a solidly okay morning.

They did not talk about getting married.

They _did_ however talk to Isshin. And it was a lot easier than the two of them were anticipating.

“I'm sorry,” Isshin said, immediately after sitting down, not meeting either of their eyes.

It was just barely dawn, Ichigo having pulled Nnoitra into the kitchen to make him some cocoa after the man had a nightmare.

“I most certainly don't approve of your previous profession, but I understand that your circumstances made it necessary. You clearly aren't loyal to Aizen, or at least you're more loyal to Ichigo than you are him. I will do my best to fully accept you as part of this family, as I would anyone Ichigo loves.”

And there was that word again. Family. It still made Nnoitra choke up, and Ichigo reached over and clasped his hand to let him know he didn't have to talk.

“Thank you, Tou-san,” he said quietly. “I know it's a lot, to have me back after ten years and to find out I was a wh- a prostitute, and that I'm dating an ex-assassin, but I'm not ashamed of those things. I did what I had to do, and it made me who I am today. You don't love me any less because of my past, right?”

Isshin looked horrified at the implication.

“I could never, Ichigo, you're my son,” he said fervently, grasping Ichigo’s free hand.

“Then I want you to try to do the same for Nnoi, and forgive him for his past,” Ichigo said firmly. He slanted Nnoitra a grin before he continued. “After all, he's gonna be your son-in-law one day.”

Both Nnoitra and Isshin choked at that, Nnoitra shooting Isshin an absolutely petrified glance as he saw the man size him up once again.

“You’d better propose to my son right when you do it,” Isshin warned slowly. “I won't accept any half assed attempts.”

“Understood, sir,” Nnoitra answered quietly, blush flaming on his cheeks.

“Welcome to the family, Nnoitra,” he said quietly. “You're one of us now. We’ll find you a position in the rankings if you want one, and we'd appreciate any information you have on Aizen and his plans.”

“O-of course,” Nnoitra agreed, bypassing the ‘family’ comment so he wouldn't lose his cool again. “I'll tell you anything I know.”

And so the two of them talked as the sun rose, Nnoitra answering as many questions as he could, Isshin jotting things down in a little notebook he carried around, Ichigo leaning cozily into Nnoitra’s warm arm around his waist.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

One Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez was _not_ having a good morning.. He'd fed Aizen a lie about luring the two out to lunch - true enough - and leaving them on the pretense of having business in the area so the sniper he'd hired could get a clean shot when they started to make their way back. According to his ‘sniper,’ Nnoitra had made a phone call and a car had come to pick them up. They were gone before a shot could have been lined up. What a shame.

Thankfully, Aizen was only mostly skeptical about the story, believing him mostly on the grounds that Grimmjow was notoriously bad at detailed planning involving more than one person, and that his story was perfectly rehearsed, down to the loss of his temper at being doubted. He'd even peppered in some only half-faked slander of Nnoitra’s character, and several entirely faked curses towards Ichigo.

What could he say, the boy was easy to like.

Nnoitra was a bit harder, but he'd been coming around lately.

Having an actual angel draped on your arm all the time tended to do that, though.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aizen Sousuke was having an _incredible_ morning.

He'd woken up to Gin between his thighs, mouth wet and soft and taking every last inch of his cock down his throat. Then he'd gone on to watch Grimmjow sweat bullets as he questioned him about his little act of treachery, and had even gotten to enjoy a bit of truly excellent acting on his Sexta’s part.

And he was now listening to the report of a lovely little wasp over the phone as he sipped his tea.

“He's sharing a room with your Quinto; they're pretty much attached at the hip. Nearly bit his dad's head off when he said your man wasn't good for the boy.”

“Ah,” Aizen hummed. “I suppose that's understandable. He _is_ quite attached to dear Nnoitra for some reason. Has your lovely wife said anything of interest?”

“Nothing, Aizen-sama. She and Urahara Kisuke have been discussing potential placements in the ranks for the both of them, although both have hinted at desiring to live a more civilian-centered life and not truly become a part of the Shinigami.”

“Now isn't that entertaining,” Aizen said with a soft laugh. “Well, I very much appreciate your update. I'm sure I'll be able to have you back home and out of that nest you so despise quite soon.”

A sigh of relief immediately followed his words.

“Thank you, Aizen-sama. I quite miss the comforts of home, and of you.”

Aizen rolled his eyes at the ceiling, chuckling softly as he hung up. He had no such plans to extract his perfectly placed mole. When the time came, he'd ensure his wasp was given a clean death, in appreciation of so much hard work and dedication.

For now, though, he had much more entertaining things to do. He pocketed the cell phone in his pristine white slacks, stepping through the doors of his conference room and strolling confidently to the head of the table. He faced his nine Espada with a smirk.

“As I'm sure you all notice, we are short one today,” he started, settling back into his armchair and crossing one leg over the other elegantly as his worker bees sat. “Our beloved Quinto has absconded with his pet, straight into Shinigami clutches.” He bit back a grin as he saw Grimmjow very slightly flinch at that statement. “Unfortunately, he has done so of his own accord, so there will be no attempt to bring him back. However, his pet _is_ quite important to my future plans, so we will be retrieving him quite soon.”

Aizen nodded as Halibel raised a polite hand, granting her permission to speak.

“May I ask what the boy’s purpose is to be?”

“He is simply a chess piece, a tool with which to manipulate and confuse the Shinigami. He will not be harmed, if that is your concern,” Aizen lied placidly.

Halibel nodded and sat back in her seat, seemingly satisfied.

“Now, I will need Starrk and Ulquiorra to perform the actual retrieval. Gin has instructions for both of you and is waiting outside. You're both dismissed.” He watched with completely hidden glee as Grimmjow went several shades paler, clearly wanting to fidget at table, but not wanting to draw attention to himself. “Szayelaporro, I'll need you to draw up several doses of a strong sedative, in case he gets violent or attempts to hurt himself. Gin also has instructions for you; you are dismissed.”

Szayelaporro quickly made his way out behind the other two, disappearing from sight as the door closed behind him. Aizen watched with a smile just slightly wider than usual. Of course, Szayelaporro’s instructions also included a directive to draw up an aphrodisiac that would leave Ichigo practically a slave to his own body, which would make him much easier to control. Not to mention it would make Aizen’s time with him much more enjoyable as a whole.

“As for the rest of us, I’d like to discuss new protocols I've put in place in order to prevent such an occurrence in the future.”

He smiled as Grimmjow shifted again, clearly antsy. This was going to be so much more than rewarding.

He was honestly having fun, for the first time in a long time. Amazing what having a real directive could do for a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so we're clear, there WILL be nonviolent rape and use of aphrodisiacs coming up soon, probably in the next two to three chapters.  
> Also I'd ask who you think aizen's mole is but I think it's pretty obvious.


	14. Sousuke-sama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: kidnapping, sedative use, aphrodisiac use, forced kissing and frotting.

Ulquiorra and Starrk wasted absolutely no time. Their instructions had been clear: wait until Ichigo was alone by a window and grab him. No witnesses, as little sound as possible, and bring him directly back to Aizen’s chambers.

Within the hour, they were posted in the thankfully vacant house next door. It was nearing noon, so they were more just watching everyone’s movements than actually waiting for an opening. It would be much more likely - and highly preferable - for the boy to get up in the middle of the night alone.

Nonetheless, they watched, and surprisingly, they got their opportunity not two hours later. Everyone had settled in the room down the hall, but Ichigo had wandered back into the kitchen and was digging around the fridge, pulling out ingredients for a sandwich. The two didn't hesitate, slinking over, careful not to trip the barrier alarms, and Starrk was silently jimmying the window open in seconds.

Ulquiorra boosted himself up, sliding in through the open window, and crept silently over. A hand over the boy's mouth and a quick injection of the sedative Szayelaporro had given them before they left, and the boy was slumping forward in his arms. He hefted the limp body over his shoulder, silently passing it through to Starrk, and then slid out himself, closing the window behind him.

He didn't worry about fingerprints like he would on a normal job, as it wasn't like they'd have any confusion as to where the boy had been taken when they realized he was missing. They made their work quick, strapping him into the backseat of their car and speeding off back towards the compound, Starrk behind the wheel.

“That was outrageously easy for stealing a hostage straight out of the lion’s den,” Ulquiorra commented blandly.

“At least I can get home in time for my nap,” Starrk yawned back.

The drive back was quick and silent, Ulquiorra keeping an eye on Ichigo in the backseat until they pulled into the compound. Starrk parked in the garage, getting out and half yawning something Ulquiorra didn't bother to decipher. He hefted the boy over his shoulder and made his way inside, heading out through the hallway that connected the Espada’s quarters to the main house where Aizen, Gin, and Tousen lived.

He kept his eyes forward as he made his way through the halls, not paying the servants any attention. They knew how to keep their mouths shut, or they wouldn't be here. Within minutes, he was at the door to Aizen’s private chambers, giving a sharp knock to the doors in case the man was in.

There was no reply, so he quietly opened the door and made his way in, depositing Ichigo on the bed as requested. He thumbed the other syringe in his pocket, hesitating for just a second before pulling it out and uncapping it. He didn't approve of this kind of thing, but he also wasn't the one in charge, and he had his orders, so he pulled the boy's sleeve up and injected the aphrodisiac into his bicep.

“Sleep as long as you can,” he murmured lowly. “I'm sure it'll be preferable to your waking hours.”

And then he was gone, silently closing the door behind him and making his way back towards the Espada compound. If Aizen wasn't here, he was most likely in the conference room, so he'd head there next.

“Ulquiorra,” the man’s smooth voice called out to him.

Ulquiorra's head snapped up, his eyes immediately finding Aizen as he bowed instinctively.

“Aizen-sama,” he answered. “There were no issues with the retrieval; the boy is in your chambers as requested.”

“Excellent,” Aizen purred. “Your loyalty will not go unrewarded, dear Cuatro.”

“Thank you, Aizen-sama. A reward is unnecessary.”

He was doing his job, as he always had, and as he always would. What Aizen asked of him would be done, just as it should be. He lowered himself into a bow once again as the man made his way past him, back towards his quarters. Once Aizen had gone out of sight, he hurried out of the main house. He'd never really liked being there.

It was too pristine, and everything was white. Of course, the Espada’s quarters were predominantly white as well, but they were permitted personal items, and there were regular splashes of color around the compound. The main house seemed to be entirely bleached of color, no matter where he looked.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Aizen entered his room just in time to see Ichigo begin stirring in his sleep, head tossing from side to side as his body shook off the effects of the sedative. He should have a little bit of time in between waking and the aphrodisiac starting its work for Aizen to talk to him.

Amber eyes blinked open blearily, unfocused and hazy as they looked around the room.

“Daddy?” he mumbled.

“I'd heard you had a penchant for calling my Quinto that, but I've already quite clearly instructed you on how I expect you to refer to me, Ichigo,” Aizen purred down at him, sitting next to his head at the bed.

The boy’s eyes cleared ever so slightly, finally focusing on his face. They widened in fear, and Ichigo tried to scoot away from him on weak limbs. They'd have to work on that response, but they had time.

“Aizen?” he asked timidly, voice shaking.

“Ichigo,” Aizen said sternly. “We’ve already discussed what I wish for you to call me.”

He swallowed hard, senses coming back to him more rapidly now, along with a low heat kindling in his gut that he didn't quite understand.

“S-Sousuke,” he forced out.

Aizen smiled blandly at him, running a finger down his cheek, pleased when the boy flinched but did not pull back.

“I think you can be a bit more respectful than that, don't you, dear pet?”

Ichigo’s breath hitched in fear, revulsion threading through his mind, but he scrambled to try to figure out what the man wanted.

“So-Sousuke-sama?” he hedged.

“Such a smart pet,” Aizen praised, his smile warming as he carded a hand through Ichigo’s hair. “I knew you were a smart little thing.”

Ichigo held himself stiffly as Aizen petted him, rubbing behind his ears much like he was an actual cat, trying his best to ignore the way his thighs were twitching like they wanted to spread, and another haze, much more pleasant than that of forced unconsciousness, was filling his mind.

“And since you're so smart, I'm sure that your departure was by force, of course,” he continued, voice growing sharp. “A smart pet would never leave such a loving master as myself.”

That haze was starting to get thicker, a comforting sensation of near weightlessness settling over him as his hips shifted insistently.

“Sousuke-sama,” he forced out, ignoring the way it made him want to curl his lips in disgust. “May I- may I use the bathroom? I don't feel good.”

His smile grew until it nearly resembled Gin’s, his fingers tightening painfully in Ichigo’s hair as the boy tried to raise himself from the bed. Aizen was surprised he hadn't noticed his own erection yet. No matter, though, he'd make sure the boy noticed it very soon.

“There's no need for that, dear pet,” he said softly, standing so he could crawl on the bed and cage the boy in beneath him. “It's a little something I gave you, to make the beginning of your stay a bit easier. I promise it will make you feel absolutely incredible, pet.”

Ichigo tried to pull away from him, so he merely nudged the boy’s thighs apart and dropped his hips to grind against Ichigo’s. His mouth fell open on a pretty gasp, hips arching up off the bed as his eyes went wide like he'd never felt anything like it before.

“So sensitive for me, pet,” he murmured.

Aizen leaned down to brush their lips together, pleased to note that the boy was already far gone enough that he immediately pressed up into the kiss, parting his lips and sucking Aizen’s tongue into his mouth. He'd known about the piercings, but the feeling of them actually against his skin at last was enough to make him moan against Ichigo's mouth. Or maybe it was the desperate way the boy’s arms were wrapped around his shoulders, hips grinding up impatiently.

“Let's see just how sensitive you are, little kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER WILL INCLUDE EXPLICIT NONVIOLENT RAPE  
> Please don't read if that is triggering for you.


	15. Picture This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXPLICIT NONVIOLENT RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER: Ichigo is heavily drugged and unable to consent, and would NOT consent if he were able to.  
> please skip if it is triggering or makes you uncomfortable

Ichigo was _burning._

He felt like he was on fire, every brush of skin going straight to his cock as his mind hazed over with pleasure. Aizen’s hands felt like they were everywhere, nails raking down his sides, fingertips teasing his nipples, palms brushing over his bare thighs as he encouraged the boy to spread his legs.

His cock was hot and heavy, even through the fabric of his pressed slacks, as he rolled his hips down against Ichigo’s firmly, drinking in the groan that bubbled up between their lips. Aizen could see why his Quinto was so obsessed with the boy, even if it was just for the way he kissed.

Ichigo was demanding and needy, sucking on his tongue and nipping at his lips as his wrists strained against Aizen’s hold on them.

Aizen chuckled down at him, nails biting into his thigh as he pulled it up to loop around his waist, pulling back so he could lower his mouth to Ichigo’s throat. He could feel the boy’s plaintive moans vibrating against his lips as he sucked yet another mark into the sensitive skin, smiling as Ichigo’s back arched like a bow, begging him to touch.

“Pet,” he murmured, nipping at Ichigo’s earlobe. “Do you wish to taste your master?”

Ichigo would have agreed to absolutely anything at that point, nodding vehemently as Aizen trailed his finger along the crease of his thigh, so close to his throbbing cock.

“Hold still for me, pet,” he crooned, slowly releasing Ichigo’s wrists.

He placed a pleased kiss against the boy’s lips when he didn't move, eyes almost fully shut as pure need assaulted his body. Aizen could see Ichigo’s cock twitching even as the boy simply lay there watching him pull his tie off, his body arching towards Aizen with every breath.

Pulling his shirt out of his pants, he brushed a hand over the smooth expanse of Ichigo’s trembling thigh, unbuttoning his shirt one-handedly as he dragged his fingers up the overheated skin. Ichigo whined, needy and desperate, his entire body convulsing so violently when he ran a single finger up the length of the boy’s cock that Aizen thought that he might actually cum for a moment.

Aizen made quick work of his belt, opening his pants up and pushing them down along with his boxers just enough to free his cock. He rose back onto the bed, smirking down at Ichigo as he knelt over the boy’s shoulders, bracing himself with one hand on the headboard.

Ichigo didn't hesitate for even a second, moaning the second Aizen’s cock touched his tongue, a sentiment very much returned by the older man. The boy’s mouth was absolute _heaven,_ his tongue lapping over the head of his cock, piercings rubbing maddeningly over the underside as Ichigo bobbed his head. Broken little whines and half choked moans were forcing their way out of him every other second, vibrating around Aizen’s cock.

Amber eyes were entirely shut, Ichigo’s pretty face blissed out as Aizen pressed forward, pushing his cock into that tight throat while the boy whimpered around him. Aizen didn't usually get any real pleasure out of these kinds of things, just engaging in order to manipulate and control in the easiest of ways. But with Ichigo, hell, his cock was _aching_ , throbbing between his legs, his thighs trembling as he threaded his hand through orange locks and guided that mouth over his cock, the burning need to cum, to paint Ichigo’s pretty face, thrumming in him for the first time he could remember since he'd gotten Kisuke on his back.

So for once, he didn't hold himself back, didn't tease and play his games, just plowed his hips forward, pressing his cock between pretty lips, and allowed himself to feel.

“So pretty,” he praised, rolling his hips forward once again. “You do look absolutely ravishing serving me, pet. I'm sure you'll be stunning when I have you on your knees worshipping me properly.”

And he would. He'd have Ichigo between his thighs at every Espada meeting, _begging_ for a taste of him, have him planted in his lap like his Quinto used to, and Ichigo would look breathtaking, as a god’s pet should.

For now, though, this was good enough. Feeling him hollow his cheeks and suck properly, his tongue laving away at Aizen’s cock, it was perfect for what he needed right now.

He pressed forward again, allowing a soft groan to fall from his lips as Ichigo swallowed around him, immediately getting a hitched moan in response. Every flick of the boy’s tongue, pressing those piercings along the underside of his shaft, was bringing him closer to the edge, so he just let himself go, just this once.

He plowed his hips forward, fucking Ichigo’s face properly as his own head fell back in pleasure. The hand he had holding himself up on the headboard was white knuckled, his thighs shaking, breathy moans falling from his lips.

“Pet,” he gasped, pushing Ichigo’s head all the way down over his cock.

He needed to feel Ichigo swallow around him one last time, and the boy didn't hesitate to do so. That pretty throat flexed around him, pressing in all the right ways, and he shattered, yanking his hips back and tilting his cock down so he could paint his release across Ichigo’s skin. His orgasm hit him far harder than he expected it to, leaving him panting and breathless, one hand on his cock as he shakily held himself up.

Aizen allowed himself a scant few seconds to recover, leaning back on trembling thighs and pulling his pants back up before climbing off the bed. One look at the boy had him clicking his tongue in sympathy, and he pressed a harsh kiss to his neck, smirking as Ichigo arched into him with a gasp.

He trailed his finger down Ichigo’s chest, across his abs to rest just above Ichigo’s cock. The boy might as well have been sobbing with need, so he decided to throw his pet a bone.

“Ask for it,” he instructed, smirk clear in his voice.

_“Please,”_ Ichigo cried, his body thrashing, eyes clenched shut as he tried not to scream with pure need.

“Good pet,” Aizen chuckled.

It only took two firm strokes of his hand to have Ichigo arching up and screaming for him, cum splattering over the boy’s chest as he heaved for breath.

He knew he wouldn't have much longer before the aphrodisiac wore off, especially now that Ichigo had cum, so he pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a picture of the boy, arms still crossed obediently over his head, cum striping his face and marking his body, hickies littering his throat. Stepping forward, he placed his thumb against those pretty lips, cooing down at the boy when Ichigo suckled his thumb in, and snapping another picture of that.

He almost didn't even want to share them.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Nnoitra was _shaking._

His entire body was trembling as he sat on the couch, eyes glued to the floor between his feet, stomach roiling in anger and fear and a million different scenarios running through his brain.

He should have protected Ichigo. He had _promised_ to protect Ichigo. And yet there he was, sitting on a couch alone because no one wanted to come near him after he'd planted his fist in Shinji’s gut, because he couldn't bear to have any of them next to him, because none of them were _Ichigo._

None of them were his precious baby boy, who he'd whispered promises to before they left, who he'd held close the first night after they'd gotten to the Shinigami, who he'd sworn to that he'd always be there, at his side, no matter what.

His phone buzzed almost painfully loudly in the silence, vibrating against the glass of the coffee table, and he nearly fell off the couch in his haste to grab it. His hands shook so badly that he could only barely make out the words on his screen.

_Aizen-sama: 2 picture messages_

His heart raced as he tapped in his passcode, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat. He got the code wrong twice as he tried to convince himself that it would be ok, that the pictures would show his lover alive and safe, and he'd get the boy back, and _never_ let him out of his sight again.

His phone finally clicked open, and Nnoitra shakily tapped over to his message thread with Aizen.

He opened the thread, stared for a second, then two. His phone dropped to the ground as he turned to the side and vomited.

 


	16. Foxy

Ichigo woke in an unfamiliar bed, wrists cuffed to the headboard, nothing covering him but a thin sheet draped over half of his body and a layer of dried cum on his face.

He immediately groaned at the pounding headache that made his eyes water, his mouth dry and nasty tasting.

“Ah, the kitten wakes,” a cheery voice called from the end of the bed.

Ichigo lifted his head, ignoring the way the movement made his stomach lurch, and focused his eyes on the figure laying sideways across the foot of the bed, feet kicked up behind him.

“Ichimaru Gin?” he croaked out.

“The one and only,” the silver haired man agreed. “Aizen-sama’s busy, since your daddy and your Daddy aren't too happy with him after the pictures he sent them.”

Ichigo’s brow creased, and another wave of nausea had him dropping his head back to the pillow.

“Pictures?” he managed to force out.

“Yup,” Gin answered, rolling over onto his back. “He wanted to let them know you were alive, and probably show off what he'd done to you as icing on the cake.”

What he'd… done to him?

Oh, god.

The itch on his face was from Aizen’s cum, the hangover from the aphrodisiac the man had injected him with.

“I'm gonna puke.”

“Make sure to do it on Aizen’s pillow, it's the one on the left,” Gin said blandly.

And no matter how casual Gin was about it, Ichigo was _not_ joking, and he turned his head to the side and felt his eyes water harder as his throat spasmed.

“Ah, that’s gonna be hilarious when he finds out,” Gin commented, grin widening.

Ichigo took a long moment to look at him, nose running from the burn in his throat.

“Am I thinking too much into this, or are you being extra fucking weird?”

“Don't think about me too much, Kurosaki,” Gin advised, grin slipping as his eyes slitted open enough to just barely reveal a sliver of blue irises. “Think about your big bad lover, it'll keep you sane while you're here. And if you've got any important promises you've made to remember, you should do it now.”

Gin stood, meandering around the bed casually until he stood by Ichigo's head. Ichigo flinched when he reached out, but it was just to awkwardly touch his hand. Maybe it was supposed to be comforting?

Either way, his mind was whirling, trying to figure out what the hell Gin could've meant by his cryptic… well, he guessed it was a warning, technically? Who the hell knew?

The only thing that was coming to mind was the conversation he and Nnoitra had had the night before the Espada meeting.

_“I'm gonna do everything I can to keep you safe, but I want you to promise me something.”_

_Ichigo looked up at him, nodding._

_“Anything.”_

_“If he takes you away from me, I want you to run. As far as you can. I'll find you eventually, but don't let him get to you, baby. I couldn't live with myself if he did anything to you.”_

Like he could now. And even if he could, he knew damn well that he wouldn't run away. He knew where Nnoitra was, remembered vaguely how to get to the Shinigami compound. He'd be going straight there if he could, but instead, he was cuffed to Aizen Sousuke’s bed, naked, with the man’s cum still on his face.

He clenched his fists in anger, fighting back tears and another wave of nausea. His fingers closed tight in his palm as he yanked at the cuffs angrily, only to realize there was something pressing back into the skin of his palm.

Ichigo tilted his head up awkwardly, fumbling with whatever was in his hand until he could see it. It was glinting against the bright overhead lights as he held it between shaky fingers.

Had Gin… placed a _key_ in his palm with that awkward touch?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Nnoitra hadn't moved from where he sat on the couch, ignoring Yuzu when she came to clean up his vomit, ignoring Kisuke when he came over and waxed on and on about love triumphing and said too many words without meaning anything.

He sat still and silent when Isshin had shakily thumbed through his phone, going pale and gasping when he saw the photos. He drowned it out when the man half screamed at his daughters for demanding to see the photos, held back tears when the images flashed across his mind once again.

“I'm sorry,” he choked out.

He wasn't sure how long it had been, but Isshin had stopped his pacing and everyone save for Nnoitra had gathered around the kitchen island, talking quietly, planning. They all went silent when he spoke.

“This is my fault,” he continued, voice hoarse and dry. “I'll go back, I'll trade myself for him, just promise me you'll keep him safe. Please.”

They stayed silent after he finished, either staring at him openly or avoiding looking at him completely. The voice that answered him was the last he expected.

“Won't be necessary, Gilga-san,” a lilting, airy voice called out from the doorway. “Besides, dear ol’ Aizen wouldn't trade you for your Berry boy anyway, he's too much of a trump card.”

Nnoitra took approximately two and a half seconds to take in what the man said before he was launching himself off the couch, stiff limbs protesting the movement, and pinning the grinning asshole to the wall with one big hand around his throat.

“You've got three seconds to explain what you're doing here before I snap your fucking neck.”

The man had the audacity to giggle at him, but before his fingers could do more than twitch, the old man, Yamamoto, was calling out.

“Nnoitra Gilga-san,” he rumbled. “Please put him down.”

Nnoitra scowled, digging his fingers in for just a second before dropping him back to his feet.

“You have a lot of explaining to do if you wish to leave this room alive,” Yamamoto warned. “Gin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow what a shock no one could have ever seen this coming  
> I hope y'all enjoy the 'daddy and Daddy' comment cause I enjoyed it  
> Also I'm sorry if this story is going as downhill as it feels like it is, my brain is not cooperating with me


	17. Something Sweet Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I like this. I don't know if it's good. I have not slept and I feel kind of like a six year old mentally. I hope you don't hate this.

Gin talked for almost an hour with no interruptions. The short of it was that there was someone very dear to him who Aizen had raped, then beaten and left for dead, as a punishment for her father being unable to pay his debts. Gin had gone into service for the egomaniac as a servant to the Espada the day that person had gotten out of the hospital, betraying the Shinigami to do so, in order to get close enough to take him down.

Aizen had taken a shine to him, singling him out in any situation they were together in. Eventually, he'd had Gin moved into the main house as his personal maid of sorts. Gin hadn't had to work very hard to seduce him, and Aizen apparently liked Gin’s wit enough to start bringing him in on meetings, asking his opinion. He'd very naturally migrated to the position of Aizen’s right hand, and had kept up his farce for nearly eleven years at this point.

Nnoitra learned that Aizen had actually worked for the Shinigami for quite some time alongside Kisuke, mainly assisting the man in the more pharmaceutical aspects. He apparently had a fantasy of creating a drug that would allow for extreme suggestibility in the user while also being highly addictive. Aizen had worked with - and slept with - Kisuke for a while, then disappeared one day, along with a half finished formula for something Kisuke called ‘Hogyoku,’ which he said would be the perfect starting point for Aizen’s dream.

It was intended to be used in interrogations, in order to cut out the more violent aspect of a lot of them, and to allow for acquisition of necessary information far more easily, and much more reliably than with any other method, as it made the subject highly suggestible and easily controlled. It would be child's play to complete Aizen’s dream if he ever managed to finish the formula workably. Thankfully, the compound was near impossible to stabilize.

“Anywho,” Gin finished casually, leaning back on the kitchen island. “I just thought I'd pop in and clear some things up so that we’re all on the same page. I'd like you to make sure your lovely little strawberry is back in your hands by the end of the week, there's going to be a lot happening at the compound, and it would be safer for him not to be there.”

“And what, pray tell, will be happening?” Soi Fon asked icily.

Gin slitted his eyes open, a sliver of blue iris dancing behind his lashes.

“Four betrayals, a fire, and hopefully an assassination,” Gin said cheerily. “You know, I nearly forgot about you, little wasp.”

Soi Fon stiffened immediately at the use of the nickname, eyes narrowing as her feet shifted into a more defensive position. Yoruichi noticed the subtle change in her wife’s posture, glancing questioningly at Gin.

She wouldn't make a move until Gin gave her the go ahead, as she knew they needed to keep Aizen unaware of their knowledge for as long as possible. Which was why only she, Kisuke, Yamamoto, and Gin knew of the full plan and who would be involved in it.

Gin sighed, smile dropping for a moment as he shot Yoruichi an apologetic glance. She had truly loved the tiny spitfire before everything had come to light.

“Go ahead,” he said softly.

Several people jumped when Yoruichi leapt forward, bashing the side of her palm against the nape of Soi Fon’s neck, cradling her as she collapsed.

“Sorry, little princess,” she murmured, lowering her to the floor. She took the tie Kisuke was holding out to her without looking up, speaking as she strapped the woman’s wrists together tightly. “She's been feeding Aizen bits and pieces for six years,” she admitted quietly, shoulders hunching as the stares leveled at her immediately turned suspicious. “Yama-jii, Kisuke, and I were the only ones who knew about Gin’s plan, and I have a tap on everyone’s phone, so I knew when she betrayed us. That's why I've kept her close but not let her in on any meetings, because I couldn't risk anything sensitive getting out.”

“The little wasp told Aizen where to find your darling boy after the two of you left,” Gin said quietly to Nnoitra, no grin adorning his face. “I don't think anyone would blame you for taking out a bit of frustration on her.”

Nnoitra stiffened at the admission, then more at the suggestion. He balled his hands into fists and took a deep, bracing breath, shaking his head, no matter how much he wanted to peel the bitch’s scalp from her skull.

“I promised Ichi that I wouldn't hurt anyone anymore after we got out,” he said hoarsely. “If he gives me permission once we get him back, then I'll apologize to Shihoin-san in advance.”

“I may have loved her once, but I won't stand in your way,” she answered him quietly, still refusing to raise her head.

“I do need to fill you all in, though,” Gin stated, grin creeping back over his face. “Starrk, Tier, Szayel, and Aaroniero will be abandoning their posts in five days. Grimmjow will be doing so tonight, if all goes well and he survives long enough to get out.” He glanced over to Isshin when he twitched, seeing the man’s brow furrowed aggravatedly, but he was keeping his mouth shut. “Szayel will be setting a fire in his lab when he leaves, both as a distraction and in the hopes that it will destroy any traces of Hogyoku left. I'll be using the distraction and Aizen’s trust in me to attempt to kill him, and hopefully I won't wind up dead in the process.”

“You might want to hope that you do,” a voice that had Gin’s heart seizing sounded from behind him, “because my way of doing it is going to be a lot more painful.”

He was silent for a long moment, heart freezing, then hammering wildly as he tried to remember how to breathe.

“Ran,” he exhaled, not turning around because he didn't want the illusion to be shattered. She wasn't supposed to be here.

And then a fist plowed into his kidney, and he was bending over, clutching his side, but the first real smile he'd felt in years was creeping over his face.

“I'll do my best to stay alive so you can have your shot at me,” he wheezed out.

Firm, calloused hands were on his shoulders then, turning him around, and then he had an armful of a trembling redhead, his own hands shaking as his eyes opened fully for the first time in forever. He had to open them all the way, had to fully see her, all her blazing hair, all her petite frame and outlandish strength.

“Ran,” he repeated softly again, burying his face in her hair, holding her close against him as he tried to quell the shaking of his own body.

“Idiot,” Rangiku returned, voice muffled into his chest. “You're lucky you had already started explaining yourself when I heard you. I almost put a knife in your back.”

“You're the only one who could,” he whispered to her.

“Gin, I'm very glad you get to reunite with your sister, but I'd like to do the same with my son,” Isshin said, clearly at the end of his patience, voice shaking. “How do you propose we get him out?”

“You don't have to worry about that,” Gin answered, not lifting his head from Rangiku’s hair. He tilted his head to the side so he could level his once again lidded stare at Nnoitra. “I reminded him of that promise he made you about running if Aizen got him. I'm sure he won't run away and hide, boy’s far too stubborn for that, but he’ll get away from Aizen and he’ll find you again. None of you have to lift a finger.”

“How do you know about -”

“I have ears absolutely everywhere, Gilga-san,” he said breezily. “I know more than even Aizen does about what goes on in there.”

Nnoitra stared at him for a long moment, trying to swallow down the hope that was threatening to choke him. Even if Gin was telling the truth, and Ichigo could find a way out, Nnoitra didn't deserve to be anywhere near him. He'd failed him, put him in danger, gotten him _raped_ for fuck’s sake.

“Are you sure he’ll be able to get out?” he asked shakily, voice tight with restrained tears.

Gin chuckled at him, nodding in confirmation.

“Pinky promise,” he sang.

“Then I should go,” Nnoitra said as firmly as he could, voice cracking on the last word.

He pushed himself off the couch, swaying in place as a wave of dizziness washed over him. Firm hands were on his shoulders in the next second, shoving him back down on the couch harshly.

“I may not like you, but you're going absolutely nowhere unless my son boots your ass out himself,” Isshin stated coldly.

“This is my fault,” Nnoitra said, voice hollow, eyes already misting with tears as he stared blankly at Isshin’s knee. “I brought him into this, practically put him right in Aizen’s hands. Look what me being around has brought him.”

“You being around has brought him back to his family,” Kisuke said loudly over Isshin’s frustrated curse. “While this is not your fault, you can blame yourself all you want, but you've still given him more good than bad. And _he_ will be the one to decide whether you go or stay, Nnoitra-san, so I suggest you keep your ass where it is.”

“Aizen raped him because I brought him there!” Nnoitra screeched, pushing back up off the couch, shoving Isshin back by the shoulders. “He is being _hurt_ because of _me._ And I don't care if it rips me apart to be away from him, I swear to god I won't ever put him in danger again.”

Isshin opened his mouth to shout something back at the man, stepping forward into his space, but before he could even get the first syllable out, a weak knock sounded from the door.

Everyone froze immediately, pins and needles rushing through Nnoitra’s entire body, mind warring between hope and anger and despair, his knees going shaky as they watched the handle turn.

And when he saw that head of orange hair stumble exhaustedly through the door, he took a single step forward before his knees completely gave out on him.

“Ichi,” he choked.

“Nnoi,” the boy half-sobbed, staggering his way through the few steps between them, collapsing almost on top of Nnoitra, pulling the man down with him, clutching at any part of him he could reach. “Daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I oop-
> 
> Should be able to wrap this up in two to four more chapters if all goes well and I don't end up hating this and rewriting it lmao. Full emotional reunion next chapter.


	18. First Step Forward

Nnoitra was shaking violently, clutching Ichigo tight to his chest, curled up in the middle of the hallway on cold tile. He could feel Ichigo’s heart hammering under his hands, the boy’s arms wrapped so tight around him that he could barely breathe.

Breathing really didn't matter right at that moment, though, not when he had his baby clutching at him like he was a lifeline, gasping out half formed words against his throat. Nnoitra couldn't even close his eye to keep the tears from falling, so scared that if he so much as blinked Ichigo would disappear.

“Baby, baby, I love you,” he whispered hoarsely, cupping Ichigo’s face in his hands and holding the redhead still so he could take in the sight that he was so worried he'd never see again. “I love you so much, Ichi, love you.”

He had to repeat it, had to say it over and over like he was trying to prove it to the boy in his arms, like it was the only way Ichigo would _stay_ in his arms.

“Love you, Daddy,” Ichigo responded, voice tight as he tried to speak through the tears streaming down his face. “I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I love you so much.”

“Baby,” Nnoitra choked, heart breaking all over again. “Don't apologize Ichi, it's my fault, it's not yours, _I’m_ sorry, I promised to protect you and I got you raped and I’m -”

He was cut off by Ichigo yanking him down into a hungry, desperate, teary kiss, their mouths meeting with almost bruising force. Neither of them could bother caring about that, not when they were there in front of each other, together, tasting and breathing and feeling each other all around them.

They were both panting by the time a loud cough sounded from the group behind them, breaking them apart. Ichigo glanced back, teary eyed when his gaze landed on his father, but didn't get up yet, didn't let go of Nnoitra. He turned back to the lanky man, looking up at him adoringly.

“I'm gonna go hug my dad and my sisters and cry some more, but before I do that I want to clear something up,” he stated firmly. “This isn't your fault.” He held a finger to Nnoitra’s lips when the man started to protest. “This isn't your fault. This is Aizen’s fault and his fault alone. Not mine, not yours. He gave me some drug, some aphrodisiac or something, and made me suck him off before he jacked me off. That's it.”

Nnoitra stared at him for a moment, pulling them both up so they could sit, fear and anger and hopeless love a whirlwind inside of him.

“He didn't…”

“No, Daddy, he didn't rape me. Not all the way, at least.” Ichigo looked down at Nnoitra’s chest, throat seizing on tears as he tried to continue. “And I’m sorry I didn't fight back, but I was drugged out and I didn't want to get hurt, but I know that doesn't change it and I get it if you're mad or don't want to -”

It was Nnoitra’s turn to shut him up with a kiss, pulling him in close, almost yanking him into his lap.

“You're an idiot if you think that asshole could make me love you less, Ichigo,” he said firmly, resting his forehead against Ichigo’s.

Ichigo laughed wetly, blinking away tears.

“Yeah, I am,” he agreed.

“Yeah, you are,” Grimmjow agreed, rolling his eyes when the two of them jolted, heads whipping up to see him leaning against the doorframe. “Sorry, couldn't resist. Anyway, are you two done fucking in the hallway? I kinda want to get inside before someone notices me. Not exactly inconspicuous, what with the hair and all.”

Ichigo was the first to move, hauling himself up on shaky legs and immediately clinging to Nnoitra’s side when the man had gotten himself up as well. His breathing was starting to pick up, fingers clutching at Nnoitra’s arm as panic welled up inside his chest.

He couldn't go back, _wouldn't_ go back, he'd just gotten Nnoitra and his family back and he would kill anyone who tried to take him away.

“Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez, assumably?” Yamamoto rumbled. “You were not followed?”

“Course not, I'm not stupid. Aizen shouldn't notice for another few hours, maybe not even until tomorrow.”

“What?” Ichigo said weakly, shaking in Nnoitra’s arms.

“Aizen’s losing four more of his Espada in the next week, we’re burning his labs to the ground, and hopefully putting a bullet in his head,” Gin said cheerfully.

Ichigo whirled, not having noticed him as he had been so wrapped up in Nnoitra. He backed up into a firm chest, clutching at Nnoitra’s hand and trying to control his breathing.

“Baby, hush, calm down, I'm here, ok? I've got you,” Nnoitra soothed. “They're all betraying Aizen, trying to bring him down. Grimm, Starrk, Halibel, Szayel, Ronny, Gin, me and you, the whole Shinigami - we’re all working to take him down. You're safe.”

Ichigo nodded weakly, sinking further back into his arms. Isshin cleared his throat, all eyes snapping to him.

“I understand you're overwhelmed, and probably scared, Ichigo, but please come here so I can hug you,” he said shakily.

Ichigo's eyes filled with tears almost immediately, Nnoitra’s arms loosening their hold around him, the man pushing him forward softly.

He didn't hesitate to cross the room, falling into his father’s arms, feeling his sisters wrapping their arms around his waist, burying their heads into his shoulders. He held on tight, and just like he promised, cried into their arms, trying to keep his legs steady. Walking the nearly eight miles here had taken a strain on his already exhausted body, he was still wearing clothes he'd stolen from Aizen’s drawers, and he wanted a shower and to fall into bed with Nnoitra, but he also so desperately did not want to let his family go. Sobs racked his body as he held them close, promising never to leave again, never to let them go.

“Ichi-nii,” Karin said softly, hiding hear teary face in his shirt. “You should take a shower and go to bed, and we can explain everything tomorrow.”

“She's right,” Isshin agreed. “Get some rest, I don't want this to be any harder on you than it already has been.” He stepped back, holding Ichigo by his shoulders, eyes still wet and full of warmth. “I love you, son, and I swear to you that I, along with your… boyfriend, and everyone here, will keep you safe.” He swallowed harshly and gave Ichigo a watery smile. “And we can talk about what you've been calling him and maybe keeping that more private when you're feeling better,” he added softly.

Both of their cheeks were flaming as Ichigo nodded, eyes looking anywhere but his father's face.

“Sorry,” he cringed. “I love you too, oyaji. And I love you guys too, Karin, Yuzu.”

He pressed a kiss to both of their heads, stepping back on weak legs. His head was starting to ache, and he knew he needed to eat something, but he really wanted to burn these clothes and scrub his face raw, and then curl up into Nnoitra’s arms and fall asleep for a few days.

Before he could even open his mouth to ask, Nnoitra was behind him, nodding at Isshin and wrapping a protective arm around his waist. He was lead to a bathroom down the hall, Nnoitra turning him and pressing soft kisses all over his face.

“Get in the shower, baby, I'll heat us up some soup, ok? My room’s right here,” he pointed to the door right off to the side of the bathroom.

Ichigo nodded obediently, but grabbed Nnoitra’s wrist before he could start towards the kitchen.

“Daddy?” he asked quietly.

Nnoitra turned back, brushing a loving hand over his cheek, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He just couldn't stop himself from touching Ichigo now that he was back, couldn't stop reminding himself that it was real.

“What is it baby?” he murmured against Ichigo's skin.

“I took these from Aizen because I didn't have anything to wear,” Ichigo admitted, grimacing as he plucked at the loose fabric. “Can I have one of your shirts?”

Nnoitra didn't respond, just picked Ichigo up and carried him into the bedroom bridal style, setting him down gently on the bed. He was silent as he knelt in front of the boy, fingers making quick work of the button up that was too broad and too long on Ichigo’s frame, pushing it off his shoulders and throwing it to the floor. The slacks, belted tightly to keep them up, were pulled from his legs next. He hadn't bothered with shoes, and he was sure his feet would be killing him tomorrow.

“I have your clothes, baby,” Nnoitra reminded him. “You don't want some of yours?”

Ichigo shook his head vehemently, pushing off the boxers on his hips quickly, wanting every trace of Aizen off of him.

“I want yours, Daddy. I don't want him to have any mark on me. I'm _yours,_ only yours.”

Nnoitra growled, pushing Ichigo down on the bed so he could crawl over him, kissing him viciously, need seething inside of him. This boy was _his,_ Ichigo was under _him,_ because he wanted to be, because he loved Nnoitra. He pulled back, breath shallow and short, and looked down hungrily at Ichigo.

“Let's go take a shower. Soup can wait, but I need you. Not like, sex, I just need to have you, hold you, clean you up and watch you walk around in my clothes. You're mine, baby, I love you.”

Ichigo pressed up to kiss him chastely, just a peck over his lips.

“What if I want sex, Daddy?” he asked impishly, arching his hips up against Nnoitra’s.

“Ichigo,” Nnoitra said hesitantly. “You gotta be sure about this.”

Ichigo smiled softly up at him, adoration and love and pure trust shining in his eyes as he stroked a hand down Nnoitra’s back.

“I'm sure,” he said steadily. “I want you to kiss me and hold me and touch me and spread me out on your cock and show me that I'm yours.” He glanced away, taking in a shaky breath, but steeled himself. “I need to know you still want me, Nnoi.”

“Ichi.” Nnoitra kissed him firmly, gathering him up in his arms without breaking the kiss, carrying him into the bathroom, uncaring of his nudity. “I will always love you, I will always need you, I will always want you. You're mine, and if you want me to prove it to you, I think you can see I'm more than willing to.”

Ichigo glanced down at Nnoitra’s hips as the man set him on the counter, mouth watering as he saw the straining bulge the man must have purposely kept him from brushing against. He reached out, hooking a finger in Nnoitra’s belt loops, and pulled him closer, feeling his cock start to fill, brushing against the rough denim of Nnoitra’s jeans.

“Show me how much you love me, Daddy,” he grinned.

Nnoitra grinned right back at him, claiming his mouth in a demanding, filthy kiss that left Ichigo panting and half hard.

“With pleasure, baby boy.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to bring back that parallel with Grimmjow calling them stupid bc they deserve it.  
> Shower sex next chapter, some teasing about that Daddy kink to lighten it up a bit, then some plotting, then some other stuff.


	19. Not Quite Getting Clean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a more serious note than usual, I wanted to thank everyone who's read this. I just hit 1000, and it's so crazy to me to think that people are actually reading the stuff that I write and (hopefully) enjoying it. I don't have words to express how grateful I am, so thank you all so, so much, and here is some more smut.

Nnoitra had stripped as quickly as humanly possible, eye never leaving Ichigo as the boy watched him, bottom lip between his teeth as his cock filled. His clothes were thrown haphazardly on the floor, kicked off to the side so he could step forward between Ichigo’s thighs again.

He didn't pause for even a second before claiming Ichigo’s mouth with his own, hands moving to knead at that perfect ass, hips grinding against Ichigo’s. There was no finesse, no seduction, just taste and feel and gasped breaths and moans bubbling up between their lips, and Nnoitra was certain he’d never felt anything this good in his entire life.

Ichigo’s piercings rubbed over his tongue in that intoxicating way that had gotten him addicted the first time he'd felt them, his eye rolling back in his head as the redhead sucked Nnoitra’s tongue into his mouth.

He yanked him forward, holding him up and groaning as he felt long legs wrap around his waist, Ichigo’s cock pressing firmly against his stomach. Stumbling blindly to the shower, he pinned Ichigo to the glass door, chuckling when he hissed at the cold, and reached in to fumble the water on.

Nnoitra slowed his kisses, giving them both a chance to catch their breath, giving him a chance to tease Ichigo into a whimpering mess, hands fisted in long black hair. He let his fingers trail over Ichigo’s body, feeling goosebumps rise on his skin as he pulled away.

“I don't have any lube in here,” he cursed, fingers digging in to Ichigo’s ass as the boy ground down against his aching cock.

Hell, he'd only been gone for two and a half days, but Nnoitra felt like he hadn't fucked Ichigo in months.

“Let me suck you off, then,” Ichigo whined. “You can fuck me until I scream after we shower.”

Nnoitra growled his approval against Ichigo’s mouth, nipping at his bottom lip sharply. He didn't even test the water before stepping into the shower, only half registering that it thankfully was at a fairly comfortable temperature.

But even if the water had been boiling, it would have nothing on the heat that was Ichigo in his arms. His boy was _searing,_ writhing against him as he set Ichigo down on his feet to cage him against the wall, mouth making Ichigo melt.

“Daddy,” he gasped, forcing himself to pull back. “I need you so bad, please fuck my throat, use me.”

“Fuck,” Nnoitra breathed, hips canting forward.

He was throbbing, aching, and he knew there was no way he was going to last as long as he wanted to. But that would just mean he was that much closer to burying himself in the tight heat of Ichigo’s body, so he flipped them, leaning back on the cool tile, and guided Ichigo down to his knees.

Normally, he'd have made Ichigo ask for a taste, maybe even beg before he let the boy swallow him down, but right then they were both too far gone, too desperate and hungry for each other to play their usual games.

Ichigo looked up at Nnoitra like he was made of pure gold as he opened his mouth and took just the head in, rolling his tongue against the sensitive flesh. His eyes fluttered closed as he moaned at the first taste, somehow so much more intoxicating now than usual. He heard the hitched gasp that fell from Nnoitra’s mouth, looked up to see one gray eye filled with heat staring down at him.

Nnoitra’s hand was shaky when he pushed it through Ichigo’s hair, his cock already feeling too hot, too heavy, that familiar tension coiling in his gut. The sight of his boy, his baby, down on his knees, looking up at him with hazy amber eyes, steam filling the air, combined with the feeling of that tongue working him made his knees weak.

Ichigo worked his way down Nnoitra’s cock, swallowing over him as he took him all the way down. He was in pure heaven, laving his tongue over Nnoitra’s cock, tasting the precum leaking into his mouth.

“Still want me to fuck your pretty face, baby boy?” Nnoitra asked breathlessly, hips twitching as he tried to keep still.

Ichigo did his best to respond, moaning and taking his cock all the way down again, completely euphoric.

Nnoitra grinned sharply, taking that as the assent that it was, and fisted his hand in Ichigo’s hair, plowing his hips forward. The water was beating down against their sides, just barely getting Ichigo’s hair wet, keeping everything comfortably warm and hazy. His back bowed with pleasure as Ichigo worked with him, hollowing his cheeks and rolling his tongue against the underside of Nnoitra’s cock.

Nnoitra could just barely make out the curve of Ichigo’s lips as he actually smiled around the cock in his mouth, eyes glued to Nnoitra’s blissed out face, moans vibrating up his throat. The boy’s hips were shifting insistently, but Nnoitra couldn't even pull in the breath to give him permission to touch himself.

He jerked Ichigo’s head down one last time, actually shouting when he felt the moan that rumbled up Ichigo’s throat, the boy’s body trembling under his hold, and that was it for him. He couldn't hold back any more, throwing his head back as he came down Ichigo’s throat, hips rolling forward as Ichigo worked him throat it, whimpering against the sensitive flesh. Nnoitra pulled him back, watching him swallow it all, and grinned shakily down at him.

“Fuck, baby,” he panted. “Your mouth is fucking magic.”

Ichigo huffed out a laugh, leaning back on his hands to catch his breath. Nnoitra’s eyes fell between his thighs, still splayed out, and he groaned when he noticed the cum splattering his toned stomach.

“Did you cum just from me fucking your face, baby?” he asked, hauling the boy up and pressing down for a bruising kiss.

“You're hot,” Ichigo said simply, laughing against Nnoitra’s mouth. “I still want you to fuck me, though.”

Nnoitra grinned, flipping them and pinning Ichigo to the wall again.

“I'm gonna wash your hair, and soap you up and clean you off, and then I'm gonna haul your pretty ass into the bedroom and fuck you through the mattress,” Nnoitra promised lowly, grinding his already hardening cock against Ichigo’s. “And then I'm gonna give you one of my shirts so I can watch you walk around in my clothes with my cum leaking from your ass.”

Ichigo’s breath hitched, his cock twitching in interest, head falling back as Nnoitra’s mouth descended on his throat, teeth teasing over his collarbone.

“Let's get started on that,” he choked out, a broken moan falling from his lips. “I want to feel you inside me for days, Daddy.”

“Oh, trust me, baby boy. By the time I'm through with you, you'll be limping for a week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shower blowjob instead of shower sex but it's close enough. Plotting, joking, and lots of affection to come.


	20. Say Yes To The Dress

Ichigo woke up sore, sated, and enveloped in Nnoitra’s arms.

His head was resting on Nnoitra’s chest, one hand tangled in black hair, the other arm tossed over the man’s waist possessively. Nnoitra had Ichigo held as tightly to him as humanly possible, arms around his waist, hands clenched in his own shirt that was draped over Ichigo’s lithe frame.

He'd made good on his promise, toweling Ichigo off haphazardly before carrying him into the bedroom, where he proceeded to actually fuck Ichigo into unconsciousness. Nnoitra had followed suit not long after.

They'd never actually made it to the soup portion of their planned evening, so now they were both just hungry and in need of a shower.

And very, very happy.

Ichigo murmured something nonsensical under his breath, nuzzling further into Nnoitra’s embrace, pressing a kiss to his bare chest.

“Mornin’ baby,” Nnoitra slurred sleepily. “Sleep well?”

Ichigo laughed lazily, tipping his head back to brush a kiss over his lips.

“Knocked me out good, Daddy,” he grinned. “I'm hungry, though.”

Nnoitra hummed softly in agreement, kissed the redhead softly once again.

“Yeah,” he chuckled. “Let's get a quick shower, it's early enough they're still probably making breakfast.”

Ichigo heartily agreed, but neither of them could find a lot of motivation to really move. The bed was quite warm, both of them cocooned under the soft blanket, the sunlight filtering in calmly, the morning quiet and soothing around them. Not to mention that they were finally in each other’s arms again, that he could just crane his neck up and kiss Nnoitra all he wanted.

“Alright,” Nnoitra laughed, hauling Ichigo up with him. “Shower so we can get clean, food, and then I'm sure we have to talk to people.”

Ichigo pulled a face that could only be described as a pout, huffing as he allowed himself to be pulled out of bed and paraded out towards the bathroom.

Their shower was quick, efficient, just a simple washing up that they managed to only get distracted a few times through. Ichigo really couldn't get mad at Nnoitra for kissing him, or picking him up and encouraging him to wrap his legs around the man’s skinny waist, or helping him rub one out, even if it was only to see the boy’s blissed out face.

By the time they were getting  out, the water was starting to cool. Nnoitra toweled Ichigo’s hair dry, pressing kisses down on the crown of his head randomly. He simply squeezed his own as best he could and tossed it into a bun he knew he'd have to untangle later.

Thankfully, Ichigo didn't put up too much of a fuss about being forced into sweatpants, even if he did absolutely refuse to remove Nnoitra’s shirt. It looked a little ridiculous, hanging down to nearly mid thigh, but Nnoitra could readily admit that he loved the sight of Ichigo in his clothes.

They made their way down, grinning at each other when Nnoitra’s earlier assumption was proven right, Kisuke in an obnoxious, bright pink apron, flipping pancakes at the stove. Yoruichi was dousing him in scathing comments, a vicious grin on her face.

“Ichi-nii!” Yuzu called out happily as she lifted herself from where she'd been pulling fruit from the bottom drawer of the fridge.

She skipped over and pulled him into a tight hug, one he returned with a sappy smile, hiding the tears in his eyes as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Hey, Yuzu,” he said happily. “You helping Urahara-san with breakfast?”

“Making sure he doesn't poison us all,” she chirped back, grinning widely at Kisuke's affronted noise.

“I am _very_ good at making pancakes,” he said, nose turned up in the air.

“You are,” Yuzu agreed diplomatically. “Which is why that's what you're making.”

“You're just not good at making anything else,” Yoruichi butted in, laughing loudly at the baleful glare Kisuke sent her.

“Ichigo, did you sleep well?” Isshin asked, sending his son a smile and sipping at his coffee.

Ichigo’s cheeks flared momentarily as he coughed in embarrassment, but he returned his father’s smile nervously.

“Ah, yeah,” he laughed. “I was exhausted.”

“I'm glad you got some sleep, you needed it,” Isshin said softly. Then, with noticeable effort, he turned his gaze, and a slightly more forced smile, onto Nnoitra. “And yourself, Nnoitra-san?”

“I sleep a lot better with him next to me,” he answered, not quite thinking about what he was saying, since Ichigo was twining their fingers together and smiling up blindingly at him.

Couldn't really blame him for being distracted.

His own cheeks flared as he realized what he’d said, his gaze moving back to Isshin warily. But instead of judgement, or anger, he instead saw a soft resignation, almost acceptance.

“Nnoitra-san, I wanted to say something to you,” Isshin started.

Both he and Ichigo tensed slightly, Ichigo squeezing the man’s hand in solidarity.

“Oyaji, don't -”

“I made an assumption about you when I first met you,” Isshin cut him off, “based on your appearance, your former circumstances, and the fact that my only son looks at you like you're his whole world.” He sucked in a breath, took another sip of coffee. “I was concerned, because of your former occupation, and the fact that I haven't seen my son in nearly a decade, that you were using him, or had brainwashed him into falling in love with you. I see now that you treat him far better than you treat yourself, and exponentially better than anyone else around you.”

Nnoitra blushed, swallowing hard, refusing to look away from where Isshin had caught his gaze.

“I want you to know that so long as you treat my son right, and as long as he is happy with you, you have my blessing,” Isshin said firmly.

It was clearly difficult for him to say, but it was also very clearly sincere.

“And as long as you two manage to keep whatever titles you may choose to call each other private,” he added sternly.

Ichigo blushed, nodding hastily, feeling Nnoitra do the same next to him. They both knew how awkward and difficult this was. So, Nnoitra being Nnoitra, he decided to make it that much more difficult.

“Thank you, Kurosaki-san,” he said politely, taking a deep breath. “I am very grateful that you've offered your blessing, but I'd like to ask you for it all over again.” He met Isshin’s gaze calmly, steadily, even though his hand was squeezing Ichigo’s in a way that was probably painful. He wasn't sure if the gasp that came from beside him was because of any pain or out of shock but he loosened his grip nonetheless. “I’m going to do it either way, but I would like your permission to ask your son to marry me.”

And that gasp was definitely one of shock, Ichigo now the one gripping his hand so tightly he thought it might break.

He turned to Ichigo without waiting for Isshin’s response. It had been more to inform him of his intentions than to actually get permission, after all. The only person’s permission he needed was Ichigo’s.

“Ichi,” he started shakily, grasping the redhead’s other trembling hand, staring down into shocked, thrilled amber eyes. “I don't have a ring for you yet. I don't have all that much money, or even a home right now. But you are the only thing that has ever mattered to me like this, soul deep. When I thought I'd lost you, I shattered, and the only thing that held me together was that if you came back, I had to be here for you. When I got you back, I shattered all over again, and everything just came pouring out. You make me feel things that I didn't used to believe existed. You make me calm, and happy, and I can't imagine a life without you in it. So,” he paused, dropping to both knees, because one wasn't good enough, not when he felt like he should be begging, bargaining, pleading, because he didn't deserve Ichigo, never had and never would, but _god_ did he want him. “Ichigo, will you make me the luckiest man in the world, and marry me?”

Ichigo’s fingers were trembling, his breaths shaky and edging on sobs, tears misting his eyes, but he was nodding, smiling wider and more beautifully than Nnoitra had ever seen, and he was falling forward and draping himself over Nnoitra, arms around his shoulders, pressing frantic kisses over his face.

“God, yes.”

“Well, I'm glad I already approved,” Isshin deadpanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I said there was going to be plotting and moves made towards the Aizen situation, but they wanted to do this instead, so


	21. Time To Set Up Shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grimmjow is a fucking brat but hey what are you gonna do?

“Fucking hell,” Grimmjow grumbled, rolling his eyes as he stepped around the pair embracing each other tightly in the middle of the kitchen. “Are you two gonna be crying and hugging every damn time I see you?”

“They're getting married!” Yuzu informed him happily, dabbing at teary eyes with a handkerchief.

“Oh, gross,” Grimmjow said bluntly, fake gagging as he snagged a piece of bacon from the plate.

“You're not invited,” Nnoitra mumbled from where he had his face buried in Ichigo’s hair.

“Thank fucking god,” Grimmjow snarked back.

“Oh, shut up, both of you,” Ichigo laughed, pulling back from Nnoitra’s arms and kissing him soundly on the lips. “Grimm, you're coming. I won't make you wear a suit.”

“Wanna throw shit at them during their vows?” he teased, easing into a seat next to Isshin and nudging him.

“You will most certainly not interrupt my son’s wedding,” Isshin said seriously, glaring at Grimmjow. His eyes took on a wicked gleam as a grin spread over his face. “The second it’s official, all bets are off, though. I hope you've got good aim.”

Grimmjow laughed back at him, their shoulders bumping together amicably. 

“Congratulations,” Gin said smoothly, making his way into the kitchen as the two took their seats at the table. “I do wish we had more time for festivities, but I could only slip away for a moment, and I need to get you all up to date.”

The mood sobered quickly, grins slipping as everyone sat up straighter. Yoruichi slipped out of the kitchen, calling the others in, as Kisuke flipped the last pancake, bringing the wavering stack of them over to the table. 

He seemed to be entirely unaffected by the sudden tension in the air, still smiling amicably.

Yoruichi came sauntering back in, flopping down next to Kisuke and draping herself over the chair artfully. The rest followed in a steady stream, taking their seats around the table, leaving the head for Yamamoto.

When everyone was seated, Yamamoto turned his stony gaze to Gin and gave him a short nod.

Gin cleared his throat, eyes splitting open just long enough to glance at Rangiku, his grin growing slightly more honest.

“Tier, Starrk, and Aaroniero are abandoning post in two days,” he started. “Szayel as well, he’ll be the catalyst; he'll be starting the fire in his lab as soon as he knows Aizen has gotten to the meeting he has out of town. By that time, I'll have shut all outgoing communications down, so no one will be able to alert him of it.” He turned his attention solely to Yamamoto. “I'm sure they'll find a way to get around that, Ulquiorra is the best hacker this country has ever seen. I can delay him from sounding the alarm an hour, tops, from the time the fire is set. Aizen’s meeting is half an hour away if he’s speeding, which he will be, so you'll have about an hour and a half. The rest will be leaving just before the fire is started. Szayel will be getting out as soon as he’s sure everything pertaining to Hogyoku has been burned. I'll be the last out, hopefully.”

Rangiku made a small noise in the back of her throat, reaching out for Gin’s hand. He let her take it without resistance, squeezing back reassuringly. 

“Aizen knows where your base is, and is planning to strike again and try to get Ichi-Berry back over the weekend. This should put a crimp in his plans, but considering that, and that you'll have seven ex-Espada and me in your midst, you might want to change where you're staying, on the off chance he survives,” Gin advised. “They'll all be heading here, so you'll have to have at least one person stationed to take them to the new safe house. I'll go through the same channels to get there once everything is finished.”

“You'll take no offense if you are not informed of the new location until the day of the attack, I presume?” Yamamoto rumbled.

“None at all,” Gin said cheerily. He squeezed Rangiku’s hand one last time before releasing it. “I'll need to be heading back now, and I doubt I'll be able to communicate until after this is all over,” he warned. “If something drastic changes, I'll find a way to let you know.”

Several heads nodded as he turned to leave, but Rangiku shot out of her seat.

“I'll walk you to the door,” she offered weakly.

Gin gave her a smile, a real one, and held his hand out for her. Everyone else turned away and did their best to give them a semblance of privacy as they made their way to the door.

“So, where do we go now?” Shinji asked, deciding not to wait until Rangiku got back. 

Everyone stayed silent, mulling over possibilities and thinking through places that might still be off Aizen’s radar. Nnoitra cleared his throat, all eyes snapping to him instantly. 

“Uh, I get it if you guys don't trust me, but, um,” he started shakily, trailing off as he felt the weight of their stares. 

Ichigo twined their fingers together, bringing their joined hands up so he could kiss Nnoitra’s knuckles, his eyes encouraging and warm as he flashed Nnoitra a loving smile.

“I have a place I use that Aizen doesn't know about,” he said more confidently. 

“What exactly is this place?” Byakuya asked imperiously, eyes flinty. 

“It's, uh, an old hotel, on the west side of town,” Nnoitra answered, doing his best to keep eye contact. “The water still runs, and it's pretty well insulated. Grimmjow could probably tap into electricity from somewhere if we gave him a few hours.”

Grimmjow nodded in agreement, feeling an odd sense of pride well up in him, both at himself and for Nnoitra, seeing how much Ichigo had changed him.

“And how do you know about this hotel?” Kisuke asked smoothly, face still set in that harmless facade.

“I used it -” he cut himself off, cleared his throat. Why was this embarrassing? He used it for something good, damnit. “I always did my own research on my targets, past what Ulquiorra gave me, to see if they did anything past piss Aizen off to get their death warrant signed. I used it to keep the innocent ones in until I could get them out of town.”

His cheeks were burning, shoulders hunched defensively, eye glued to the table. What the hell was he supposed to do when he was pretty much throwing his ‘big strong bad guy’ facade right out the window?

But then Ichigo leaned into him, pressing a million tiny kisses into his shoulder, beaming up at him, and that worry faded away. He didn't have to be tough anymore, or hurt anyone, he could just be honest and take care of Ichigo and not worry about anything else.

Yamamoto nodded silently, making eye contact with everyone around the table, waiting for someone to raise an objection. No one did.

“I hope you understand that if you betray us, you will never see Kurosaki Ichigo again,” the old man warned him.

“Sir, Ichigo is the only thing in life I’ve ever wanted. I would never do anything to jeopardize his happiness, much less his life,” Nnoitra answered gravely.

Ichigo hid his blush in the curve of Nnoitra’s shoulder, pressing another soft kiss there.

“Then it's settled,” Byakuya intoned. “You will take myself, Kurosaki Isshin, Urahara Kisuke, Shihoin Yoruichi, Zaraki Kenpachi, Hirako Shinji, and Unohana Retsu to this place. We will decide whether it is suited for our needs, and if it is apt to be a safe house.”

“I'm coming, too,” Ichigo butted in. “And so is Grimm.”

He wasn't really certain that he trusted all of them around Nnoitra alone, even if his dad was there, and questionably on their side. He'd seen the way the others had looked at the man, heard the barely muffled snide comments. He knew they only put up with him because Ichigo was Isshin’s son. 

And he knew they didn't even half care about getting to know the man. Grimmjow, at least, had some credit, as he'd been their mole for several years, so they were much more tolerant of him.

But Ichigo wasn't about to hinge Nnoitra’s safety on his dad maybe protecting him should the others decide to do something.

Byakuya glared at him, cementing his decision further, and he glared right back, chin in the air, hand firmly in Nnoitra’s on top of the table. 

“That is acceptable,” Yamamoto said before Byakuya could argue. “Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez will be able to see if he can route electricity in before we get there, and the rest of you can scout out the building fully. Is there anything else?”

Several heads shook negatively, and no one spoke. Yamamoto nodded once again.

“Very good. We will discuss further details once our base of operations has been moved. I want a solid answer by noon, and to be moving by early evening,” he instructed. “Dismissed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now the question is: are Grimm and Isshin gonna fuck?  
> Ok the real question is whether or not I should write the wedding once all of this is wrapped up cause we've probably only got a few more chapters left.


	22. Safe House

The car ride to the abandoned hotel was far too silent, Byakuya managing to judge Ichigo on everything he put on for music without uttering a single syllable. But at least he got to sit up front for the twenty minute drive, which gave him twenty minutes to shoot dopey smiles at Nnoitra, and to just watch the man as he drove.

That was one habit Ichigo didn't think he'd grow out of - simply sitting and looking at Nnoitra. There was always something new to catch his eye, always a smile slightly more carefree than before, or a few strands of hair falling forward over his face.

Ichigo just liked looking at him, and really, who could blame him? Especially now, no one could say anything about it. 

Who was going to stop him from looking at  _ his fiancé? _

The thought brought a giggle to his throat, one that he just barely suppressed, although Nnoitra sent him an amused glance at the cut off sound.

“Is that it?” Kisuke asked brightly, leaning forward as they rounded a corner, a short, broad building coming into view. “It looks more like a motel.”

“Well, excuse my word choice,” Nnoitra said waspishly. He hated having anyone at his back, unless it was Ichigo, and he very definitely didn't like the thought of Ichigo’s fake-harmless uncle so close to him. “It's a building with lots of interconnecting rooms and a damn near 360 view of anything coming at it. Good enough for you?”

And it was, set in the middle of what looked like a very deliberate clearing with at least 200 yards of empty space around it from any angle. The only road leading to or from it was the one they’d taken, and the ride up hadn't exactly been smooth.

Yoruichi reached forward lazily, hooking a finger in the back of Kisuke’s collar and yanking him back into his seat, laughing at the choked noise it pulled from him.

“Stop being antagonistic, Kisuke,” she said with a roll of her eyes, her humored gaze making it clear she was aware he didn't know how to be anything but.

Before Kisuke could answer, Nnoitra was shutting the car off and stepping out onto cracked gravel that had probably once been a parking lot. Everyone piled out, Ichigo immediately moving to Nnoitra’s side as the others looked around.

“Hirako, Zaraki, Isshin,” Yoruichi called out into the still air, all three men turning to her immediately. “East, front, West. I'll take the back.” She turned back to the group as the three moved in their respective directions. “Nobody is to enter until we've cleared it.” 

And with that, she followed the men towards the perimeter, moving silently over the ground as she made her way towards the back.

The group sat in silence for a long while, the only thing calming Ichigo’s steadily growing nerves being Nnoitra’s fingers brushing through his hair as he held the boy to his side. Just as Ichigo was about to voice his worries, suggest that maybe someone check on them, the four came strolling out of the building’s entrance.

“All clear,” Zaraki bellowed at them, motioning the rest of the group to come join them.

Ichigo chuckled at the way Nnoitra grumbled under his breath at being ordered around on what he surely considered his own turf, pulling the man’s arm securely around his waist and falling into step next to him.

“Love you,” he whispered, glancing up at Nnoitra.

And just like that, about half the tension in Nnoitra’s shoulders melted away, a soft smile stretching his lips as he looked down at the angel at his side.

“Love you more,” he whispered back, bending to press a clumsy kiss to Ichigo’s forehead. 

It was hard to do when Ichigo was so much shorter and they were both walking.

“Impossible,” Ichigo whispered back at him, half laughing. 

Nnoitra just rolled his eyes good naturedly at him, sticking his tongue out for a second.

“Espada,” Byakuya called out, because he just had to ruin the moment.

And there went all that tension, right back into Nnoitra’s frame. 

“Ex,” he growled warningly, glaring into the smaller man’s cold gaze.

Byakuya made a noise of contempt at that, raking his gaze over Nnoitra and very clearly finding him lacking. Ichigo didn't even have time to jump to his defense before Grimmjow was stepping forward, almost nose to nose with Byakuya. Nnoitra held Ichigo back when he made a move to go separate them, sighing and shaking his head.

“Alright, Little Miss Priss,” Grimmjow snarled. “I get that we ain't your caliber, and you don't trust us. But he's the only reason you've got a safe house Aizen definitely doesn't know about, rather than risking it somewhere else.” He sneered down at the dark haired man, looking for all the world like he wanted nothing more than to spit on him. That'd be entertaining. “So you can either shove your attitude up your ass right next to the stick you've got up it, or find somewhere the fuck else to sleep.”

Ichigo was pretty sure that was the first time he'd seen Byakuya with anything other than bored indifference on his face, his cheeks flushing in anger as he tried not to look like he was struggling for words. Grimmjow was clearly pleased by his accomplishment, stepping back with a superior smirk.

“I'll be outside - gonna check and see what I can do about getting electricity in here.” He started towards the door, then hesitated and glanced back. “Do I need a chaperone?”

The others looked amongst each other quickly. As a previous spy for them, Grimmjow was marginally more trusted that Nnoitra, but he was still an ex-Espada. 

“Probably,” Yoruichi agreed blithely. “Any preference?”

Grimmjow, oddly enough, shot Ichigo an impish grin that spoke of nothing but trouble.

“Yeah, I'll take the hot dad if I can have him,” he said, running his tongue over his bottom lip to make it clear the double entendre was very intentional. 

Ichigo gaped for a second, shocked laughter forcing its way up his throat. Isshin blinked dumbly as everyone turned to look at him, amusement dancing in their eyes. Well, everyone save for Byakuya, who was still busy fuming off to the side.

“Ah,” Isshin finally said, catching on first that he was the only father in the group, and then that Grimmjow had called him hot and basically insinuated he'd like to fuck him. He actually blushed, laughing unnecessarily loudly. “That's me, I suppose.”

“That it is,” Grimmjow agreed smoothly. 

“Dude,” Ichigo said disbelievingly.

He wasn't actually hitting on his father, right? Not only considering that… well, that was his  _ dad,  _ for fuck’s sake, but also, y’know, the fact that Grimmjow had already fucked  _ his  _ face, and was now going after his dad? That was way, way too weird.

“Family’s got good genes, Berry boy,” he said blithely, making it clear that he absolutely  _ did not care one bit. _

“Jesus Christ,” Ichigo muttered under his breath. He shot Nnoitra a glare when he felt his fiancé shaking as he tried to hold back laughter, lips pressed firmly together as he watched the scene. “Don't you dare.”

“Wouldn't dream of it, baby,” Nnoitra said, voice tinged with laughter and completely negating his statement. 

“Well,” Kisuke drawled slowly, eyes glittering with amusement as he watched the two make their way outside. “Now that we’ve got that settled, I think this should make a fine base of operations. We’ll just have to make sure those two bunk together.”

Oh, for fuck’s sake. Was no one on his side here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In short, Grimm can't keep his dick in his pants.   
> Next chapter will include the fire and getting all the Espada into the safe house, chapter after that will include Aizen's (maybe) death.   
> After that, I'll definitely write at least one more chapter just to wrap it all up in a neat little bow, but I can either just do a quick wrap up, or I can write the wedding and some smut, or I can write a little 'several years later' domestic type thing with or without smut.   
> Lemme know what ya want and maybe it'll happen lmao


	23. Up In Smoke

Yamamoto’s orders were followed to the letter, and by ten that night, they were all settled in, most of them bunked up with their respective roommates. 

Grimmjow was  _ not  _ bunking with Ichigo’s father. Ichigo had made his stance on that very clear, protesting loudly when Grimmjow made another thinly veiled advance towards the man. He'd nearly started a shouting match before the blue haired asshole had rolled his eyes and made it very clear that he was just trying to lighten up the mood, because they were depressing bastards. And that he was far more interested in the younger Kurosaki, which nearly got him killed by both Nnoitra and Isshin. Well, it was nice that they had something in common.

He  _ was  _ however, stuck in a room with Byakuya, which was very entertaining to see announced, to say the least.

Yamamoto and Unohana had rooms to themselves. Yoruichi, Shinji, Isshin, Kisuke, and Rangiku all got the next two nights off until D-day, and then they’d be bunking with the ex-Espada joining their ranks. Yuzu and Karin were sharing the room in the middle of the hallway, and Nnoitra and Ichigo were in the room directly across from them.

Ichigo had just given both of his sisters a hug goodnight, watching with a sappy smile as they made their way back to their own room. He turned and felt his smile grow even softer at the sight of what was waiting for him on the bed.

Nnoitra was spread out on top of the covers in a pair of well worn sweatpants, watching Ichigo sleepily. He held out long, lanky arms as Ichigo closed the door behind him, and the redhead didn't hesitate to shuck his jeans and shirt off and crawl into bed beside him. 

“Trying to seduce me?” Nnoitra murmured, pulling Ichigo close to his side and pressing his lips to the crown of his head.

“Aren't I always?” Ichigo laughed. 

Nnoitra grinned above him, reaching up to tilt his head back so he could lean down and press a lazy kiss to Ichigo’s lips. Even exhausted as he was, he could never get enough of the way Ichigo melted into him with every kiss, giving himself over completely. 

That was something that hadn't changed one bit from the beginning, no matter how much else had. 

“You're so beautiful,” he whispered against Ichigo’s lips, smiling softly at the blush that rose on his cheeks. “I can never get over how gorgeous you are, all the time. You just look like a little angel, hanging off my arm and looking at me like I'm worth something.”

“You're worth the whole world, Daddy,” Ichigo said softly, but no less vehemently due to the volume. 

“And you manage to make me actually believe that, baby,” Nnoitra murmured. 

Because Ichigo did. It wasn't because he flat out told Nnoitra that he was, or that he defended him in front of his family, or that he actually, honestly wanted Nnoitra just because of who he was. 

It was how Ichigo looked at him, like he had personally hung each and every one of the stars specifically for Ichigo, like he'd fought off the world with one hand and used the other to hold Ichigo close, like he  _ was  _ the whole world, at least to Ichigo.

He captured Ichigo’s lips again, kissing him deeply, slowly, pouring all the love and trust and bone deep affection he had for the boy into it.

“I love you,” he said into the near silent air, voice drowning out the buzzing of the lamp beside them for a moment. 

“I love you, too, Daddy,” Ichigo responded sleepily. “I'm the luckiest man in the world.”

Nnoitra laughed at that, pressing a kiss to Ichigo’s forehead as his eyes started to flutter closed.

“I am,” he corrected. “Let's get some sleep, baby boy. I'm sure there’ll be plenty to do tomorrow, so we should rest while we can.”

Ichigo hummed in agreement, nuzzling closer to Nnoitra’s chest, pressing a soft kiss to the pale skin, too lazy to do anything else. Nnoitra huffed out a laugh at him, awkwardly tugging the blankets out from beneath the two of them. He pulled them up to cover Ichigo’s shoulders, then leaned over to switch off the lamp on the bedside table. 

Reaching under the blankets, he wrapped skinny arms around Ichigo’s waist, pulling him close and resting his chin atop his head. He hadn't been lying to Isshin when he said that he slept better with Ichigo at his side, and he had passed out before he knew it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The following day had been largely uneventful past Grimmjow ruthlessly nagging Byakuya until the man snapped and stormed off, locking the ex-Espada out of their room and forcing him to sleep on the couch. 

Even the hours leading up to the set time had been eerily quiet, very much the calm before the storm. Yoruichi, Zaraki, Shinji, Kyoraku, and Grimmjow had all loaded into one of the cars and gone back to the previous safehouse.

They were the retrieval team for the four Espada that would be abandoning ship and betraying Aizen - and hopefully Gin as well. Grimmjow was there to positively identify each of them, and a pair of Shinigami would escort them one at a time back to the new base, in order to give them an advantage should any of them try to attack. It was unlikely they'd all show up at once, anyway, so it would be easier to do it this way, even if it did leave them more open to the possibility of being tracked.

Nnoitra was to be a second confirmation once they got to the new base, and Ichigo a third, since he knew all of them as well. Until everyone’s roommate was present, it was Unohana’s responsibility to keep them in line, with assistance from Kisuke if need be. Nnoitra didn't think for a second she'd need his help.

The woman was terrifying.

They were all tense, waiting, pretending not to be tense or waiting. 

Karin was bouncing a tennis ball off the wall, Yuzu had been baking nonstop since about eight that morning, and the rest of them were mostly just sat stiffly on the couch.

Ichigo was perched on Nnoitra’s lap, as per usual, when he heard tires crunch over the gravel. He did his best to get up casually, and by that I mean he half leapt out of Nnoitra’s lap, then smoothed his shirt down to make himself look less frazzled.

Zaraki entered first, followed by an absolutely exhausted looking Starrk, flanked by Shinji, talking animatedly at the brunet. 

“Confirmation,” Zaraki barked gruffly at them. 

“That's Starrk, Primera,” Nnoitra answered.

Ichigo nodded in agreement.

“Hey, Starrk.”

“Hmm?” the brunet asked blearily, eyes focusing on the two of them. “Ah, hello Ichigo-san, Nnoitra-san. Is there a place I could take a nap? It's been quite a long day.”

Ichigo laughed at him, rolling his eyes.

“You'll definitely want one, since Shinji’s your roommate,” he said. “Yuzu can show you where your room is.”

Anything to get her out of the kitchen for a second. At this rate, they'd have enough baked goods for a month. 

“Why’s he need a nap just because I'm his roommate?” Shinji asked belligerently. “I'm not that exhausting.”

“You've got double the energy of any of us, which means you've got about a hundred times more than Starrk,” Nnoitra explained with a grin, watching as the man yawned and stumbled after a cheerfully smiling Yuzu. “When he says he's had a long day, that means he got out of bed.”

The two headed back shortly after, telling everyone that Yoruichi and Kyoraku would be coming when the next one showed up.

Aaroniero came next, quiet as always, and settled himself down on the couch after his identity was confirmed. He and Karin got to talking after a while of awkward silence, the two apparently liking the same soccer teams. Tier came shortly after him, pulling Ichigo into a stiff hug even as she kept her normal, nearly blank face. 

As she went to turn away, Nnoitra awkwardly shoved his hand out, managing not to cringe as she took it cautiously and shook it. He'd done ok around Unohana because she was quiet, and Yoruichi because she was completely uninhibited, and Ichigo’s sisters because they were Ichigo’s sisters, but it was still difficult for him.

The action got him a brilliant smile and a quick kiss from Ichigo, though, so he figured the slight discomfort was worth it. 

Szayel came next, frazzled and unkempt and singed, his shirt torn and half burned, his hair filthy with soot, glasses askew.

Everyone was on their feet when he entered, anxiously awaiting a report of some kind. Szayel took one look at them all staring at him and haughtily demanded a shower and a change of clothes before he'd say anything else.

“Szay, please,” Nnoitra urged. “You don't have to give us the whole story, but did you get the shit burned?”

Szayel turned his golden eyes on Nnoitra, rolling them imperiously at the thought that he'd ever fail to finish a job.

“Yes,” he said exasperatedly. “I ‘got the shit burned.’ There's nothing left of the actual drug or any form of physical or electronic backup of his formula that I had any knowledge of, and the entire lab is currently fully aflame.” He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.  _ “Now  _ may I shower?”

Yuzu led the acidic man to the nearest bathroom, and the rest of them settled down, hoping that Gin would be walking through the doors next. 

All that was left to do was wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: I am planning to kill Aizen very explicitly in the next chapter. I'll place a warning at the start of that chapter as well, but please be aware.
> 
> So, I think the plan is to let Aizen die, wrap up the actual plot, maybe write the wedding, and then do an epilogue kinda thing, so three to four more chapters most likely, but they'll all probably be long.


	24. Unexpected Assistance Is Always Appreciated

Gin was just as calm as he always was, that interminable smile stretched across his face as if he didn't have a care in the world. His heart was steady, as were his hands, and his voice didn't shake or crack when he spoke. 

He'd kind of expected Aizen to come barreling in, furious and off kilter, but there hadn't been a strand of hair out of place when he strolled through the doors like his compound wasn't quickly being reduced to cinder and ash, even with the firefighters that had responded. 

That was one of the perks of hiding in plain sight, he guessed. They had incredibly easy access to all the wonders of the outside world, and still got to kill people daily.

But now, they were all sat stiffly in the regular meeting room, too close to the blaze for comfort, if Yammy’s incessant shifting and glances towards the door said anything. 

Their numbers were drastically cut down, altered from the regular thirteen to just four Espada, Aizen, and himself. Tousen had been taken care of by Tier before she left. There was a reason she was the head of their stealth operations, and it wasn't because of her good looks.

Well, Zommari may not have really counted, considering he was so debilitatingly drunk that he was making kissy faces at his reflection in the table. 

“This is all I have left?” Aizen asked haughtily as he settled himself back in his chair, managing to make it look like a throne even if he was on the same level as the rest of them. “Diez, get rid of that slobbering idiot. I've no need of him now.”

Yammy grunted his agreement, rising from his seat like a jack-in-the-box, obviously desperate to get as far away from the danger - both from the fire, and from Aizen - as quickly as possible. Gin watched him grab Zommari by the back of his collar and drag him towards the door, wondering idly if he'd actually come back. It would certainly be nice if he didn't. 

“Cuatro,” Aizen said, turning his attention to Ulquiorra. 

Ulquiorra kept his gaze steady where it had been focused on Aizen, not so much as blinking to show he was listening. But he always was, always listening and watching and snooping, which was why Aizen bothered to keep him around.

“Have you discovered who managed to block our systems?” 

“No, Aizen-sama,” he replied monotonously. “I can only assume the Shinigami are the ones behind this, and that they have either a hacker equal to me, or, more likely, a mole.”

And he didn't look at Gin, not even for a second, but the furtive glances he'd been shooting the man earlier suddenly made a lot more sense. Gin had assumed the short man had simply been suspicious of him, but not that he'd been figured out entirely. Now, though, he saw those looks for exactly what they were. A plea for his life to be spared. 

Well, he could consider it.

Gin nodded his head, both in acknowledgment of Ulquiorra’s plight, and to keep up his own facade as Aizen’s right hand. 

“There's not a match for you in the country, Cuatro-san,” Gin said blithely. 

“Are you all utterly useless?” Aizen asked, venom finally spilling into his voice. 

Barrigan stared down at his hands, clasped loosely on the table. Ulquiorra finally dropped his gaze from Aizen’s face. Yammy still hadn't made it back from whatever detour he'd gone on with Zommari.

“Out,” he snarled, eyes furiously sweeping over them. “Find me those goddamn Shinigami and call whoever you need to in order to get a team together. I want them  _ eviscerated  _ by sundown.” His angry sneer turned to a twisted, vicious grin. “And I want that Kurosaki brat delivered to me on a golden platter. He's going to be my toy for the rest of his miserable, pathetic life.”

By the time the last word had fallen from his lips, the door was already closing behind the two Espada. Gin, noticeably, hadn't moved. Aizen fixed him with a flinty glare, his eyes demanding to know why the grinning man was still in his presence. 

Gin didn't humor him with a response, merely rising from his seat gracefully and making his way over to Aizen. He let his grin stretch wider, dropping to his knees in a way only he could manage to make look elegant and effortless. Spidery hands came up to trail over Aizen’s lean thighs, fingers teasing just barely over the fastenings of his pressed trousers.

“You look stressed, Aizen-sama,” Gin simpered, although the delivery was slightly ruined by the grin still stretched over his lips. “Maybe a bit of a distraction would do you good.”

Aizen looked down at him coldly, one hand slowly making its way, very deliberately, to Gin’s throat, fingers tightening until his nails were digging into the sensitive skin. His lip curled when he found Gin’s pulse steady beneath his fingers.

“Need I remind you of your place?” he hissed at the man between his legs. 

“Perhaps,” Gin agreed, simply to be antagonistic.

“Maybe I will, then,” Aizen stated haughtily, his gaze thawing ever so slightly. He released Gin’s throat to reach up and run a thumb over his bottom lip. “You've been such a good subordinate, perhaps you deserve a reward.”

Gin grinned wider, parting his lips so he could flick his tongue against Aizen’s skin teasingly. 

“At least, you've been quite the dedicated actor these past years,” Aizen continued. “I actually almost doubted your involvement in all of this.”

Gin froze momentarily at that, eyes slitting open just slightly so he could meet Aizen’s. 

“Ah,” he hummed against the man’s thumb, still pressed against his lips. “I suppose I've been found out.”

Aizen chuckled down at him, superior and haughty and controlling. 

“Do feel free to continue, though,” he offered. “I certainly wouldn't mind one last taste of your mouth before I put a bullet in your head.”

Gin considered his options for a moment. He could try to make a run for it, but he likely wouldn't make it out, and that would still leave Aizen alive. He could take the man’s offer; it would certainly surprise him, and it could buy him a little time to think of a plan. And he might even be able to get a shot off while Aizen was distracted by an orgasm. 

There was a gun against his forehead before he could make his choice. He didn't flinch when the cold metal pressed against his skin.

“A pity,” Aizen crooned. “I suppose I could still make use of your mouth if I place the bullet right, but I've never been a fan of necrophilia.”

Gin hummed softly in agreement.

“Neither have I, funnily enough.”

“Well, I'm terribly sorry not to give you a choice in the matter,” he laughed. 

Then his smug smirk was widening, his thumb pulling back on the hammer lazily until a sharp click rang out in the still air between them. 

Gin closed his eyes fully once again, his grin staying in place, and mentally sent an apology to Rangiku. He'd very intentionally not made any promises to his sister about coming back to her, but he knew she'd still feel broken, betrayed, hopeless.

And then a shot rang out, and blood splattered against pristine white tile, soaking through the white fabric they were both draped in. 

Aizen’s gun clattered to the floor, his hand falling lifelessly over the arm of the chair.

Gin’s eyes snapped open for half a moment, watching as Aizen’s head lolled forward, eyes staring blankly ahead of him. 

He swallowed, took a deep breath to calm his racing heart, shook off the shock and confusion and focused on his next step - getting out. Apparently, he had a gun in between him and that door.

He stood slowly, careful to leave his hands in plain view, and turned on his heel, grin slipping back into place by force of habit. His brow winged up in surprise when he saw who it was that was lowering the small pistol, staring at him with emotionless green eyes.

“I'm not siding with you,” Ulquiorra stated plainly. “This is a simple matter of survival. I intend to leave the country and ultimately disappear. I expect Yammy will follow me.” He raised the gun once again, training it steadily on Gin’s forehead. “If you attempt to stop me, you will be killed.”

“Good thing I don't intend to meddle with your affairs at all then, isn't it?” he answered blithely.

Ulquiorra gave him a curt nod, and then he was slipping out silently, more like a trained assassin than a hacker. Apparently he'd been hiding a few things from them all.

Well, that certainly wasn't his problem anymore. 

He turned back to Aizen’s lifeless corpse, his grin dropping as he took stock of the man. Long fingers reached out and rested on his throat, sufficiently pleased when he didn't feel a pulse thrumming beneath his fingers. 

“Time to go home,” he sighed to the empty room. 

Where he'd go from there… well, he supposed he could just leave that up to Rangiku. She'd have a plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so we're clear, Gin and Ran aren't blood related in this, they're just very close (as in canon) and think of each other as siblings. 
> 
>  
> 
> Well, now that's out of the way, time for a wedding?


	25. A Wedding

Nnoitra shook his arms out nervously, pulling at the cuffs of his jacket. It felt formal and stuffy, but Yuzu has insisted that they both wear actual suits for the ceremony at least, and Nnoitra had grown to have a major soft spot for the girl, so he'd begrudgingly accepted defeat.

At least Shinji had told him it looked good on him.

Grimmjow swatted at his hands as he reached up to mess with his tie again. 

“Dude, leave the damn thing alone,” he scolded. “I know you hate it now, but you can use it to tie Fruit Salad up later.”

Nnoitra was seriously questioning his choice of best man. 

“Shut up with the nicknames, asshat,” he grumbled. “I'm allowed to be nervous.”

Grimmjow’s teasing smile softened a bit at that, and he patted Nnoitra on the arm in solidarity. He knew how big a deal this was to Nnoitra, past the obvious reasons for it being so. The guy hadn't had anyone show him affection for pretty much his entire life, and here he was about to get  _ married.  _ It was kind of a big leap.

“You’ll be fine,” he soothed. “It's Ichigo, remember? Idiot with the orange hair, always hanging off you? I'm pretty sure he likes you at this point.”

God knew  _ why,  _ but it was obvious he did.

Even after everything that went down. And fuck, it felt like forever ago, even though it had just barely been six months since they were all officially freed from Aizen’s tyranny, since Gin had come stumbling in, covered in blood, and barely managed to give them a thumbs up before being accosted by Rangiku.

Nnoitra couldn't believe then that he really got to just live, just go out and have a life and spend his days with Ichigo, no fear involved. And now, now it seemed even more surreal. He woke up every morning with Ichigo in his arms, helped Kisuke and Yuzu with breakfast. He had actual friends - one of which was Grimmjow, which still struck him as weird - and he was slowly being integrated into Yoruichi’s division of the Shinigami, taking over Soi Fon’s vacant position. 

It all seemed to good to be true. 

But if he had Ichigo, he wasn't going to question a damn thing. He'd just take what he could get and be the happiest he'd ever been.

He turned to Grimmjow, probably about to say something suitably sappy and embarrassing, when a knock sounded at the door.

“Hey, Nnoi,” Karin called, opening the door without being invited in. “The world’s ready for you. Get up on the altar and cry your ass off when you see my brother, got it?”

Nnoitra laughed, never quite able to get over her abrasive bluntness.

“Roger that, captain,” he said seriously, chuckling as she rolled her eyes.

And then she was gone, and seemingly the next thing Nnoitra knew, he was standing at the altar in front of a crowd of Shinigami. He turned to Grimmjow at his side, eyes wide and anxious, breath coming quick. His best man just rolled his eyes and grinned at him.

The music started a second later, the room filling sweetly with violins and piano. They'd decided not to use traditional wedding music, as both of them thought it was tacky and annoying.

Nnoitra’s breath caught in his chest as the doors started to creep open, and then all of it came rushing out on a soft sound he couldn't put a name to as Ichigo came into view. 

He looked… stunning didn't even begin to cover it. His hair was its usual spiky mess, brushing sharp cheekbones and falling just short of his eyebrows, leaving those bright amber eyes free to positively shine at him. His mouth was set into the most dazzling smile Nnoitra had ever seen in his life, actually managing to make him lightheaded. Or maybe that was because he couldn't quite remember how to breathe.

His suit wasn't anything out of the ordinary, exactly, just simple black and white like Nnoitra’s, but it hung off of his body like molten gold, accentuating his narrow waist and mile long legs mouthwateringly.

Isshin was by his side, an arm slung around his shoulders. It seemed to take both forever and no time at all for them to reach the altar, the older Kurosaki pulling his son into firm embrace before nudging him towards the altar, brushing the tears in his eyes away quickly. 

“You look…” Nnoitra started hoarsely, not entirely sure how to end that sentence. 

Ethereal? Godlike? Perfect?

“Yeah,” Ichigo agreed, voice just as breathless and strained as he looked over Nnoitra in pure awe.

_ “Mawwaige,” _ Kisuke began obnoxiously, everyone staring at him for a moment before breaking out in laughter.

Because of course he was ordained, and of course he insisted on performing the ceremony, and  _ of course  _ he only did it so that he could work in a Princess Bride reference. 

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Kurosaki Ichigo and Nnoitra Gilga in marriage,” Kisuke amended, slightly more seriously.

Only slightly though, because this was Kisuke, after all.

“If any person has an objection to this couple being wed, I’d suggest you keep your mouth shut,” he continued, to the surprised laughter of everyone in the room. He didn't pause to allow for any objections before barreling on, “Ring-bearers, if you would.”

Yuzu and Karin both stepped forward, Yuzu from Ichigo’s side and Karin from Nnoitra’s presenting each of them with their chosen rings as they linked their hands.

Kisuke allowed them a moment to calm their nerves before starting, an honest smile on his face.

“Do you, Nnoitra Gilga, take Kurosaki Ichigo to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, until death do you part?”

Nnoitra took a deep, shaky breath, squeezing Ichigo’s hands tightly. 

“Ichi, you have been the only good thing in my life for so long,” he started. “You made me feel things I didn't believe in, you opened up my heart and showed me that I didn't have to be scared anymore. You gave me a family, and a home, a new outlook on the world entirely. But most of all, you gave me yourself.” He smiled blearily at the redhead, blinking tears from his eye rapidly as he slipped the braided silver band over Ichigo’s finger. “And I am going to do everything I can to grow to deserve having you at my side. I love you more than I have ever loved anything or anyone, and more than I ever will. I swear to you that I'll keep you safe, and your family, and I'll keep you happy, and I'll give you everything in my power. I’ll be there every step of the way, and I'll love you for every second of our life together.” He glanced back at Kisuke, laughing shortly. “So, yes, I do.”

Kisuke just grinned at him, turning his attention to Ichigo. 

“Do you, Kurosaki Ichigo, take Nnoitra Gilga to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better or worse, until death do you part?”

“Nnoi, you are everything I could have ever hoped for and so much more. You're kind, and caring, and thoughtful, and genuine, and you have so much light inside of you to give to the world, and I'm so lucky to be able to see it every day.” He so desperately wanted to kiss the man in front of him, but he settled for slowly sliding the simple silver band over his long finger and brushing his lips over their joined hands. “I love you more than anything in the world, not just because you gave me my family back, but because I get to call you part of my family. I get to hold you and kiss you and hear you laugh every day, and I'm so happy I feel like bursting every time I look at you. And I'm going to spend the rest of my life thanking you for being who you are, and cherishing every second I have with you.” He huffed out a shaky breath, squeezing Nnoitra’s hands tightly. “So, I do, too.”

They nearly vibrated with shared excitement as they waited for Kisuke to continue.

“Well, congrats, boys,” he said blithely. “By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you married! Have a smooch.”

Ichigo laughed exasperatedly at him, but didn't have time to even finish the sound before he was being swept into Nnoitra’s arms and kisses more thoroughly than he ever had been in his life. His arms instinctively moved up to twine around Nnoitra’s shoulders as  _ his husband’s  _ arms encircled his waist to hold him close. He melted against Nnoitra, fingers in all that dark hair just to anchor himself so he wouldn't float away in pure bliss. 

“I love you,” he murmured against Nnoitra’s lips when they finally had to break apart for air. 

“I love you, too, my perfect baby boy,” Nnoitra whispered back. “Let's go eat Yuzu’s cake and watch Grimm tease Byakuya and listen to absurdly sappy speeches.”

Ichigo grinned widely, pressing up for another kiss that he intended to be shorter, but wound up with him clinging to the man bonelessly anyway. He let out a lyrical little laugh, beaming up at Nnoitra, and nodded. 

“Let's.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this isn't even how American weddings go down exactly, but it's almost 3 am and I don't want to research traditional Japanese weddings, or proper American wedding structuring, so I just let Kisuke make a mess of it instead. Mainly because I wanted to throw in a Princess Bride reference and he was the perfect choice for that.
> 
>  
> 
> Anywho, second to last chapter, smut to follow so we can end on a bang. Hope you guys have enjoyed so far, and continue to enjoy this and the last chapter.


	26. Giving Something Sweet A Home

“Daddy, where the hell are we going?” Ichigo laughed from the passenger seat, adjusting the blindfold more comfortably over his eyes.

Nnoitra rolled his eye at the boy, reaching over and squeezing his thigh just to hear him squeak in surprise.

“I told you, brat, it's a surprise,” he said, for probably the fifth time since they'd gotten in the car. “We're almost there, anyway, so be patient.”

“We've already gone on our honeymoon, so just tell me,” Ichigo whined, leaning over and blindly placing his head on Nnoitra’s shoulder.

Their honeymoon hadn't been a big affair, just the two of them taking a few days and wandering around Ichigo's hometown - and breaking several pieces of hotel room furniture - before returning to Tokyo. Even though it hadn't been some lavish affair, it was all they wanted, really; they got to spend time with each other and just live like normal, everyday citizens, and that was more than enough for them.

“Hate to break it to you baby, but the puppy dog eyes don't actually work when I can't see your eyes,” Nnoitra laughed at him, pulling into the driveway and leaning down to press a kiss to Ichigo’s head as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

“Maybe you should take the blindfold off, then,” Ichigo suggested with a grin.

“Uh huh,” Nnoitra said blandly, reaching over and unclipping Ichigo’s seat belt as well. “You’ve got about forty-five seconds until it comes off. Patience.”

Ichigo pouted at him, but obediently waited in his seat for Nnoitra to round the hood of the car and guide him out. He didn't even bother to try to stop the giddy grin from spreading across his face. It was such a rare thing for Nnoitra to be carefree and relaxed enough to pull out all the stops for a surprise, even nowadays.

Decades of training tended to do that to a guy.

He let out something that he would refuse to admit was a giggle as Nnoitra’s fingers traced up his jaw, brushing over his lips as they made their way towards the blindfold.

“You ready?”

Ichigo would've rolled his eyes if it would have made any difference.

“I've been ready since you told me you had a surprise for me,” Ichigo said impatiently, tipping his face into Nnoitra’s hands in a not at all subtle clue to hurry up. “Though I thought it was going to be more along the lines of bending me over than taking me for a drive.”

Nnoitra laughed, low and promising, bending to whisper hotly in Ichigo’s ear.

“I'll let you climb up in my lap and ride me soon enough,” he murmured enticingly, grinning when Ichigo swayed towards him. “First, I wanna know what you think of our new home.”

Ichigo didn't have time to question Nnoitra, the blindfold falling away from his face as his husband turned him to face the house. It wasn't huge, but there was a pretty yard with flowers and a big tree, and the front door was painted a welcoming blue.

“Our new home?” he asked weakly, trembling fingers fumbling to grasp Nnoitra’s hand. “You mean like…”

Nnoitra smiled down at him fondly, bending to press a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Our new home,” he confirmed. “To live together and cook together and prank each other in and maybe get a dog or a cat or whatever you want.” He turned Ichigo and pulled him close, feeling his arms wrap around his waist like they always did. _This_ was what home really was - Ichigo in his arms. “Yoruichi said she didn't want newlyweds stinking up the compound with sappy bullshit, and she's had this house just sitting for years.”

Ichigo was silent for a long moment, valiantly fighting back tears that Nnoitra brushed away with his thumbs.

“Can we go inside?” Ichigo asked softly, eyes alight with hope and happiness and excitement.

Nnoitra grinned, pulling the keys from his pocket and dangling them from his finger in front of Ichigo.

“What do you say I give you the grand tour before we properly christen the place?” he chuckled.

Ichigo laughed, snatching the keys from him and skipping towards the door.

“I say let's take the tour as we christen,” he teased. “It wouldn't be right if we didn't give every room proper attention.”

Well, when he put it that way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the smut didn't happen here, but I guess I'm adding another chapter for it lmao  
> I have no idea what's happening, I keep trying to end this and it's not cooperating.


	27. Coming Home To Something Sweet

Nnoitra rolled his shoulders as he pulled the keys out of his pocket, sighing as he felt the tension begin to drain away. 

Yoruichi had him training the newbies in accuracy with long range weapons for the foreseeable future, which meant him getting very easily agitated at said newbies. Really, how did they hope to become Omnistukido forces if they couldn't even  _ hit  _ the target, much less send a bullet through the bullseye.

But none of that mattered right now, because he was opening the door into his home. His home where he lived with Ichigo, where they had watergun fights and made each other breakfast in bed and lived a life of domestic bliss - if you didn't count their day jobs, at least. 

“Tadaima,” he called, loud enough that Ichigo would be able to hear him anywhere in the house as he slipped his shoes off.

He waited for Ichigo's cheery voice to call out to him, for the redhead to come bouncing out from their bedroom or the office all smiles and laughter.

A cold thread of worry shot through him when no response came, not even the half aware grunts he got sometimes when Ichigo was working. He set the keys down in the bowl on the counter, swallowing past his heart where it seemed to have lodged in his throat.

“Ichi?” he tried again, a little louder, stepping into the office to his right and scanning for the boy quickly. 

Not finding him there, he hurried towards their bedroom, hands shaking as he yanked the door open. And then he stopped in his tracks entirely, his mind blanking out completely as he took in the sight on their bed.

Ichigo was bent over, long legs spread so Nnoitra could see the vibrating plug he'd worked into himself, fingers digging into his forearms where he folded his arms behind his back. Amber eyes slitted open, hazy and inviting as he twisted his head where it was down against the sheets to get a better look at his husband.

“Okaeri,” he said weakly, the word just barely getting out before his voice raised in an overstimulated squeak as his hips rolled back against thin air, trying to get more out of the vibrator.

Nnoitra could do nothing but stare in pure awe, his heart thundering in his chest for an entirely different reason now, pants growing too tight very, very quickly. 

“Fuck, baby,” he whispered reverently, eyes glued to Ichigo's twitching hips. 

“Thought you might like a surprise,” Ichigo struggled to say, moans punctuating his words.

“Yeah,” Nnoitra agreed mindlessly, feet finally managing to walk and bring him forward toward his boy. “Look at you, Ichi. You look fucking edible.”

“Itadakimasu,” Ichigo laughed breathlessly.

Nnoitra grinned at him, rolling his eyes as his hands brushed up the sides of lean thighs, fingers grasping his hips to keep him still. He stepped between invitingly spread legs, feeling Ichigo’s gaze burning into him as he rolled his hips forward.

A delicious little moan fell from Ichigo’s lips as the rough fabric of Nnoitra’s jeans rubbed against his skin, heat soaking through the fabric as those hips ground against him, moving the vibrator in tight circles inside of him. 

“Daddy,” he gasped out, nails digging into his forearms as he tried to keep still while his prostate was abused. 

“What, baby boy? What do you want?” Nnoitra asked teasingly. “Do you want me to pull this plug out and fill you up properly?”

Ichigo nodded vehemently, pressing his hips back against Nnoitra’s, his cock achingly hard between his thighs.

“No, baby, you ask for what you want or I can just tie you down and leave you like this,” Nnoitra growled. “Or I can drag you out to the living room and sit you on my cock while we watch a movie.”

“Please fuck me, Daddy,” Ichigo whined breathlessly. “Been waiting for you to get home, need you,  _ please.” _

Nnoitra bit his lip, fingers crushing down on Ichigo’s hips as his cock throbbed. He needed to get the hell out of these jeans.

“Well, when you ask so pretty I can't deny you, baby.”

He reached forward, twisting the base of the plug and pushing upwards, grinning as Ichigo squeaked, thighs shaking at the onslaught of pleasure. One long finger trailed down, pressing up against his perineum as he slowly began to ease the plug out. Ichigo trembled as Nnoitra teased his rim, trying so hard to be good and stay still, but he just wanted to get  _ fucked  _ already. 

Thankfully, Nnoitra took pity on him after a few moments - although they seemed to stretch on for hours - and pressed the button to turn the plug off, firmly gripping the base and twisting side to side to ease it out of Ichigo’s twitching body. 

“Such a good boy,” he murmured, placing the plug on the towel Ichigo had already placed at the foot of the bed.

Ichigo whimpered when Nnoitra released his hip to step back, hands going to the button of his jeans and starting to work them down his hips. He pulled them down as fast as he could, stepping out of them and kicking them off to the side. His boxers followed next, along with his socks, his cock springing free and slapping up against his stomach. 

Nnoitra grinned as he saw Ichigo's eyes train on his cock, the boy swallowing harshly as his hips twitched involuntarily. His hand shot out to grab Ichigo's wrists when started to move, pressing the redhead into the sheets.

“I didn't tell you to move, brat,” he warned.

“Do you not want my mouth first, Daddy?” 

Maybe Nnoitra was developing an immunity to his puppy dog eyes, because while the question and the look accompanying it made his cock leak, he didn’t let Ichigo have his way. Because they both knew letting Ichigo suck his cock was just as much for the boy as it was for him.

“Don't worry your pretty little head,” he grinned down at his husband, one hand blindly grabbing the lube and flipping the cap open. “I'll make plenty use of it later. But you got yourself all stretched out for me, I could just…”

And he thrust in, seating himself fully with no warning, hips stuttering as he was encased in that perfect tight heat that was Ichigo. He bent himself over the panting, squirming redhead, pressing possessive kisses up his spine and nipping marks into his throat.

“You feel so fucking perfect around me, baby boy,” he murmured, rocking his hips forward just to warm Ichigo up a bit. 

Even with the stretching that the plug did, he knew he was a lot to take all at once like that, but Ichigo was always greedy for more of him.

“Daddy,” Ichigo breathed, needy and demanding in all the best ways. “Feels so good.”

Nnoitra hummed in agreement, leaning back to wrap his fingers around Ichigo’s wrists, holding him still.

“You're always so tight around me,” he ground out, pulling his hips back just to slam them forward, grinding directly into Ichigo's prostate. “So hot and wet and soft for me, baby, you take me like you were made for it.”

Ichigo keened at that, fingers scrabbling at Nnoitra’s hand as best he could just to have something to hold on to, something to anchor himself, as Nnoitra started really thrusting into him. He didn't hesitate, didn't build up and tease like he normally did, just angled his hips and fucked into the warm, pliant body beneath him, eye fluttering half closed with pleasure as Ichigo's pretty voice filled the air.

Today wasn't one of those days where he could stand to wait, where he could tease Ichigo for hours on end before even beginning to stretch him open. It was a day where he'd been craving Ichigo’s touch since the second he'd had to force himself out of bed, where he'd been thinking of all the different ways he could have the redhead when he got home. And coming home to such a treat, who could blame him for digging right in?

Especially with the way Ichigo's body gripped his cock as he pounded the boy into the mattress, all tight and slick and fucking  _ hot _ around him. He was so soft and pliant, his body moving any which way Nnoitra wanted it to, opening up for his cock and taking him in deep. 

And those noises.

The way Ichigo moaned for him, the way his name dripped from pouty lips like a honeyed prayer, the way he begged so sweetly, god, but Nnoitra would never get enough of it. When Nnoitra joined in, allowing himself a few choked moans, a few almost desperate gasps of his name, Ichigo felt like he was melting around him, insides spasming with pleasure. 

“Fuck, baby, Ichi,” he groaned, bending over the boy’s prone body to press clumsy kisses to his spine. He wanted to kiss his boy absolutely senseless, but it was rather difficult with his face stuffed into the sheets, so this would do. “So good for Daddy, getting yourself ready like this so I could come home and just sink right into you.”

Ichigo let out a breathless noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a moan, hips starting to work back against Nnoitra’s thrusts as he got closer. 

“Was thinking about you all day, Daddy,” he choked out, eyes rolling back in his head as Nnoitra shifted the angle of his thrusts, battering insistently against his prostate. “Didn't wanna wait when you got home.”

“That's my good boy,” Nnoitra praised, releasing Ichigo’s wrists so he could hold himself up over the boy’s body. 

His other hand reached down between lean legs, fingers brushing teasingly over Ichigo's dripping cock. He'd thought about leaving it, about making him cum untouched, but he didn't have the patience for that right now. He wanted to feel the redhead's body clenching down on his cock, hear Ichigo’s voice crack on his title when he came, wanted to fill him up and watch it leak from his hole as they basked in the aftermath.

Ichigo obediently kept his arms where they were, not having been told he could release them, but his fingers were trailing wickedly over Nnoitra’s abs where they could, nails scraping across smooth skin and spurring the man on even further. 

Nnoitra let him have his fun, fucking into him as hard as he pleased, lip between his teeth as he struggled to keep his eye open through the onslaught of pleasure.

“Daddy,” he gasped out in warning, fingers clenching at his own arms again, body twitching beneath Nnoitra.

“You wanna cum, baby?” Nnoitra asked lowly, grinning when Ichigo’s cock twitched in his hand.

“Please,” Ichigo whined, trying his hardest to keep his eyes on Nnoitra, wanting to watch the pleasure cross his face. “Need to.”

Nnoitra hummed thoughtfully, twisting his hand around the head of Ichigo's cock as he slammed into his prostate, wringing a cry from the boy. He wasn't going to last much longer either, but he wanted Ichigo whimpering for it before he'd let him cum.

And Ichigo most certainly didn't disappoint, dissolving into a writhing, breathless mess beneath him, hazy amber eyes fluttering closed no matter how hard he tried to keep them open, body bucking back against him so deliciously. He leaned down further, brushing his lips over the shell of Ichigo’s ear teasingly.

“Cum for me.”

And it was like a switch was flipped, Ichigo’s body almost instantly seizing around him, fingers scrabbling against his own skin, that pretty mouth dropping open on a long, low moan. Nnoitra couldn't last through it, stroking Ichigo through his orgasm as well as he could while frantically pounding into him, not wanting to lose the perfect heat and tightness around him.

He managed another half dozen thrusts before he was stiffening over Ichigo, teeth biting down sharply into his shoulder as he filled him up. Pleasure seared up his spine, his hips twitching against Ichigo’s ass as he rode out his orgasm, licking the drop of blood that had pearled where he bit in an apology.

“I swear you feel better every time I get inside of you,” he chuckled, propping himself up on a shaky arm and carefully pulling his softening cock from Ichigo's body. “Such a good boy for Daddy.”

Nnoitra stood back on shaky legs, gently prying Ichigo’s hands from his arms before rolling him over onto his back. The sight made his cock twitch valiantly. 

Ichigo was flushed all the way down to his chest, ribs heaving with every trembling breath, eyes hazy and half lidded, fixed on Nnoitra with so much affection that it took his breath away. His lips were red and wet and curved into an innocent little smile as he reached out to grasp Nnoitra’s hand.

“How you feeling, baby?” Nnoitra asked quietly, not wanting to break the quiet, perfect warmth of the moment. 

“Like I was just fucked within half an inch of death by my Daddy,” he answered with a grin, pulling Nnoitra’s hand forward to press a kiss to his knuckles. “So, perfect.”

Nnoitra laughed down at him, pulling him up so he could wrap his arms around thin shoulders and hold him close as he stood between his thighs. He brushed his fingers through soft hair, trailing them up and down Ichigo’s spine. A warm smile spread over his face when he felt Ichigo’s lips pepper soft kisses over his stomach.

“Hey, Ichi?”

Ichigo looked up at him with a soft smile, propping his chin on Nnoitra’s stomach.

“I love you,” Nnoitra said softly, brushing his fingers over Ichigo’s cheek.

The smile he got in return was absolutely blinding, Ichigo’s eyes sparkling as he turned his head to press a kiss into his palm.

“I love you, too, Daddy,” he said happily, his voice soft and warm as he rested his head in Nnoitra’s hand, looking up at him with content, satisfied eyes. 

“Wanna take a shower?” Nnoitra asked, rubbing his thumb over Ichigo's cheekbone. “You don't even have to do anything, I'll wash you up and dry you off, and I'll make dinner after or we can order out. I'll even let you pick a movie.”

“Careful, Daddy, you're gonna spoil me,” Ichigo laughed, but he was already pushing up unsteadily from the bed, leaning on Nnoitra for support.

“Good,” Nnoitra said firmly, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Ichigo’s lips before scooping him up in his arms, bridal style. “That's my job.”

Ichigo grinned, resting his head on a strong shoulder and allowing his eyes to slip closed contentedly as Nnoitra carried him into the bathroom.

Who would’ve thought this is where they would end up?

But Ichigo couldn't complain, not when he had the most incredible man in the world pampering him and taking care of him and reminding him that he was loved every second of every day. And neither could Nnoitra, finally having someone to hold and cherish and spoil, someone who wanted  _ him  _ and him alone.

They both knew that they were far luckier than they deserved to be, and they also knew that they would hold on to what they'd managed to find in each other for the rest of their lives. 

They deserved to be happy, and for once, everyone was getting exactly what they deserved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I've had family stuff and I haven't been sleeping for shit and it's also like 2500 words and I just kind of didn't actually want this to end so I probably unintentionally drew it out. But here's your happy ending, hope everyone enjoyed the ride. I've got something new in the works soon hopefully.


End file.
